Interviews & Evaluations
by Writing4Roses
Summary: Bella Swan is an aspiring musician pursuing her dreams as she joins her lawyer boyfriend in Dallas when he makes partner. Upon her big move, life begins to change dramatically as she becomes acquainted with many new friends & opportunities. AU-Human
1. Chapter 1 Going Under

**A/N: **I may not own the rights to Twilight, but I do own the plot to *this* very story! Let's make the characters do wicked things, shall we? :) For the record, I have no clue what I'm doing, so if you hate it-- that's why! If you like it! Woohoo, awesome! Leave me some review love! Special thanks to my girls in the #BTFF / #SS Crew (you know who you are!) who have had my back since day one and have been super awesome in supporting me throughout this posting process. Your support means the world to me and I cannot thank you enough! Big BTFF hugs to Bostongirl1212 for giving me unwarranted technical support, continuous encouragement and sweet patience. Thanks to robbsweetangel for her awesome beta review! Special thanks to vampire_craze for her assistance in this story, making this become more possible to post everyday. Also, thanks to melarimo for Imogen Heap's "Hide & Seek" song suggestion. Wrighting4Roses © 2010

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer & _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction.

**SUMMARY:**

Recent college graduate Isabella Bella Swan is an up-and-coming singer/songwriter who is following her dreams as she joins her lawyer boyfriend when he makes partner in Dallas, Texas. After making a name for herself in the Austin music scene, she gets swept up by an independent Dallas record label which only sweetens the move for Bella. Her life begins to change dramatically and she becomes acquainted with many new friends and opportunities.

**CHAPTER ONE – GOING UNDER**

Playlist:

Evanescence – Going Under

Grizzly Bear – Slow Life

Imogen Heap – Hide & Seek

"_God help me! Somebody help me!" I screamed out in my inevitable darkness, but it was too late._

_I plunged downwards into my fate of what darkness withheld for me. The unknown is no longer a secret as the silence is deadly and I am begging to God. I beg for mercy as I began to let out muffled screams._

…_I'm drowning._

_My life flashing before my eyes in rapid successions in sporadic light._

_I am eight years old and walking downstairs on Christmas morning to see Charlie beaming by the front door to only guide me outside to find a brand new bicycle with a gigantic red bow next to his police cruiser. Suddenly, it's my thirteenth birthday and I'm out with my mother for my usual birthday luncheon when she presents me with my late Gran's favorite pearl necklace, telling me that "a lady always owns a set of pearls." _

_The constriction of my throat is almost too much to take, the shocking temperature chilling my body. I am struggling for everything with no motivation as I am all alone and no can help me in my frightening solitude. I kick my feet and wave my hands, rushing water suffocates me, swirling around as it does not nothing to help my current situation except push me further down._

_The pressure of the water surrounded me, encapsulating it as my body was a victim with no savior. I could no longer breathe._

_Suddenly, the darkness is my solace. And my day becomes night._

_A glow of white fades in and an angel's hand is reaching for me and pulling me in as I'm whisked away from the abyss. _

_Wrapped in the strength of these unknown arms, they take me to safety, to dry land, all the while I am dead weight._

_I hear whispering words of encourage, sorrow and comfort, feeling that this soul was almost as nervous and scared as I was. I fought with all my might to open my eyes. As I did, a bright bolt of light peered down on me…._

I bolted up out my sleep, struggling to gasp for air and clutching my chest.

My boyfriend immediately jumped out of his sleep and rushed to my side, pulling his knees up to his chest in the process.

"Drowning again?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with left hand, my back with his right.

"Yes," I cried, wiping my tears away from my eyes.

"Want some water?" He leaned over, grabbing his glass off the nightstand.

_Water?! You've got to be kidding me._

I scoffed at the thought of drinking water after the nightmare I just had, but I accepted it anyway. My mouth was dry, my throat was scratchy. And at least he was trying.

Sadly, this is was a normal coincidence for us. I had this dream at least once a month.

I handed the glass back to him nearly half empty and he turned his back to me, placing it back on the nightstand.

"You're OK, Bells." He whispered, trying to sooth my worries, continuing rubbing my back with his hands.

I stared off into space, trying to clear my mind of the dream I continue to relive. He notices this and wraps his arms around me, rocking me in his arms, "You're fine. You're just fine."

"I-I know," I replied through sniffles, "but every time I have that dream, I-I just relive it all over and over again. It's-it's just really hard to just let it go."

"I know, babe. It's OK, though; I've got you, alright?" He soothed, holding me in his arms as we rested against our pillows until we both fell back into sleep.

**A/N:** *peeks through her hands nervously* So.... what did you think? Love it? Want more? Press that "Review" button and show me some love. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Brick By Brick

**Interviews & Evaluations**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended. Just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Writing4Roses © 2010

**A/N: **I may not own the rights to _Twilight_, but I do own the plot to *this* very story! Hang in there as the story progresses, I promise it gets better! Thanks to all for your recommendations, tweets, favorites, alerts and your reviews. I cannot even begin to describe how that makes me feel— like writing! Yay! So, once again… let's get a step closer to making these characters do wicked things! Leave some review lovin'!

**Special Thanks:** robbsweetangel, vampire_craze, and dreamingofRob who go to bat for my story daily, take their personal time and work with me on fine-tuning these naughty ideas. *hugs to you, ladies!!* Thanks to RayneAtTwilight, sakixry and my #BTFF / #SS Crew for being awesome, for their support and for pimping out my story. Also, super special thanks to MrsTheKing (Geekerella) who tweeted about my new little story (WOW!)-- I appreciate that so much and I am so glad that you and everyone like this story and I hope you like this next part. **On a side note: **Since my last post was "too short" and I "take too long to post", I hope these TWENTY-FIVE pages make up for it LOL. You can thank real life for that, she's a biotch! Anywho, enough from me… nobody reads these anyway, on with the story!

**CHAPTER TWO – "BRICK BY BRICK"**

**Playlist:**

Tori Amos – Black Dove (January Girl), Tori Amos – Big Wheel, Tori Amos – Girl; Cake – Never There; Paramore – Brick by Boring Brick

_I need your arms around me, I need to feel your touch  
I need your understanding, I need your love so much  
You tell me that you love me so, you tell me that you care  
but when I need you, baby, you're never there_

_On the phone long, long distance  
always through such strong resistance  
First, you say you're too busy  
I wonder if you even miss me_

_Never there  
You're never there  
You're never, ever, ever, ever there_

Cake – Never There

To say that this past week has been freakishly busy would be an understatement.

I expectantly awaited my body to crash down on me at any given moment. I figured there would come a time when it would just decide to give out on me and scream insanity, but thankfully thus far said body had not done so. And I am continually keeping my fingers crossed, you know… _just in case_!

My week had been filled with monotonous tasks like cleaning, unpacking and sorting and meetings around the clock. Oh, the joys of moving and starting a new job!

_What the hell was I thinking? Who am I even fooling?_

There was only one way to find out if this whole ordeal was even worth it: if packing my bags for the second time around to venture out towards the same direction, yet in a brand new place would figure me out for once.

Driving down the road through congestive city traffic, I found myself deep in thought, lost in memories and deciphering recent decisions made.

_Did I really just agree to move half way across the country again— for the second time? Yes, I believe I did— but… why?_

I thought back to the day that I left Charlie behind at his house in Forks. He didn't want me to leave and questioned if I really wanted to go. I assured him this was something I needed to do and I had arrangements already setup and waiting for me.

I was standing in the front hallway with my messenger bag slung across my shoulder. Charlie nervously stood in front of me, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"_I think this is about it." _I said softly, looking down at the few small boxes which remained by the front door, waiting to be loaded into my truck.

"_Well, I guess you've got to go then…"_

"_I need to do this, Char- Dad."_

"_I know, but--- Bells, I feel like… I just got you back."_

"_I know and I'm sorry about that. I'll be back soon, okay?"_

"_Make it a promise, Bells." He smiled, hugging me tightly._

He was quite proud of me, his college graduate daughter setting out on the wide open road and finding a new world for herself. After graduation, I had moved back to Forks for the summer to figure out what I was going to do with my life now that I was a grown-up with a degree. I actually had to use it now. During one of his two-week vacations, my boyfriend returned home to Forks where he had received a call that he was accepted into law program at Southern Methodist University. With his excitement rolling full speed ahead, he immediately began touching base with contacts he knew in the Dallas area and a day after that already had an offer for an internship-to-hire program at a highly well-known law firm in Downtown Dallas. He automatically assumed I would go along, that's just how it was with him and how it was "supposed to be."

My Dad was just relieved I wasn't going alone after a long-winded conversation; he was convinced that it was a good idea. Charlie just didn't wish me so far away in Texas compared to Washington.

"_Why Texas, Bella?" _He sighed with sad eyes; I couldn't make eye contact with him in fear of breaking his heart anymore, _"For the second time?"_

He didn't quite understand and I couldn't explain it.

As we walked out to my truck with the last of my things, a small, navy blue sports utility vehicle pulled up into our driveway, blocking my truck's exit.

I looked over at Charlie, opening my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by his shrugging, "I hope you don't mind, she really wanted to come and see you off."

I turned back around, looking towards the SUV as I saw Mrs. Clearwater, ugh… I mean _Sue_.

I keep forgetting she wants me to call her Sue now! Seriously? How can one just break a good habit after twenty plus years of knowing someone? It's just not going to happen overnight. C'mon now...

"Bella, I can't believe you are leaving!" She cried as she walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me, "Again, even!"

"Yeah, I'm almost done here. I was about to leave actually." I replied softly, feeling like I was letting them both down by leaving.

"Oh, well then, I'm glad I caught you!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I brought some things for you to take with you on your long trip. I'll be right back, dear."

Moments later, she returned from her SUV with a wicker basket full of goodies and a small cooler in the other. She was amazing! It was then when it dawned on me, I was so nervous about the move, I hadn't put much thought into my snacks on the road except for a bag of chips and some Cheese-Its. Mrs. Clearwater (ugh, Sue!) had gone completely out of her way to make homemade brownies, cookies and the most delicious looking sandwiches I had ever seen. In her other hand, she showed me the cooler which held several cans of sodas and juice and bottled water.

Suddenly, I felt satisfied or I guess, relieved, in my leaving my Dad behind; I knew he would be okay as long as he had Sue by his side. I had been dealing with a lot of guilt and feeling quite selfish as I had been the one to step up and started taking care of things around here but taking care of Dad most importantly.

I hugged them both goodbye after loading up the last of my things including Sue's awesome care package and finally, my messenger bag and CD travel case. Starting up the engine of my truck, I put a brave face on and gave myself a pep talk.

_You can do this._

As I looked in the review mirror, Sue was in her SUV with Charlie and pulling out of the driveway behind me. As they drove off in one direction towards the diner for breakfast, I headed towards the 101 for my future and my fate.

_Texas, here I come…._

As I was stuck in the car for several monotonous hours I had a lot of time to think, almost too much. Between alternating between local radio stations which never lasted long enough and cycling through my entire CD collection, I became bored quickly. You learn a lot about yourself when you're alone. So, I would grab my mini-DV recorder and just start singing whatever came to mind, hopefully I would snag a good song or two out of it.

A few hours later, I already needed to fill-up my truck with gas, so I used that time to let Charlie know where I had made it to. He tried to joke each time, telling me to tell whatever state I was in that he said "Hello!" As cheesy as he was being, I knew he was trying really hard to be accepting of this new step in my life, I will give him that.

I am a big believer in everything happening for a reason. When everything started happening so quickly for him, I was extremely happy for him as he filled me in on the meticulous details of his big move to Dallas. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face if he tried! Seeing his joy, I instantly reached for the business card I had tucked away in the back of my wallet and pulled it out; then I proceeded to make the phone call that would forever change my life.

I flashed back in my memories, thinking back to my college days which weren't too far away and still felt like only yesterday.

Immediately, my mind went back to the night at the pub on San Jacinto Boulevard and Keeton Street. I had played a full set of songs and received a warm response from the crowd.

"_Thank you," I smiled through the shining lights, taking my guitar in my hands and slinging it over my back as I stepped down-stage and walked back over to my table._

_He was sitting proudly at our table, sticking out like a sore thumb in his dress clothes. My boyfriend was looking absolutely handsome as he was clapping his hands on my arrival to the table and wrapped me up in a bear hug. As he let go, I gave him a once over, taking in the vision of his dress shirt, tie, slacks and dress shoes. Yep, my man rushed right over straight from work to see my show._

"_Baby, that was excellent." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek as I sat down between him and my best friend._

"_Thanks." I grinned as his pager went off and he retrieved it from his pocket, looking at the screen. _

"_Shit," he groaned, "I've got to take this call, I'll be back." He explained as he darted off towards the front door. I turned back to a smiling Alice who was just like a proud mother, smiling and showering me with praises._

"_Bella, that was so awesome! You were great, everyone loved you!" She beamed with pride as she hugged me tightly._

"_Aw, thanks, Alice." I hugged her back._

_My reaction was calm, but I was freaking out on the inside, I did not do well performing in front of those that I knew. Odd, I know, but that's me. If you were to put me in front of an audience of unknown faces, I'm there and ready to rock and roll!_

_Alice sat next to me, glowing with delight as she watched me put my beloved guitar back into its case. She was simply stunning and I was fortunate to have a best friend like her. If you looked at the two of us, you wouldn't think that we would get along or even run in the same circle, but we meshed well together, fitting perfectly._

We met our freshman year at University of Texas at Austin, thrown together like most dorm roommates are put together without their choosing.

The moment I saw her, my internal self was immediately rolling her eyes.

_God, no! Please help me._

_She was a vision of pink: with long, curly, flowing brown locks and a humungous hot pink duffle bag to match. She was nauseatingly cute as her snug, pale pink t-shirt framed her petite body and her short, blue jean mini-skirt brought my attention to her pink flip flops and freshly painted toenails. I couldn't even remember the last time I had painted mine. Something told me this girl was not prepared for a traditional moving day._

_She made me feel totally underdressed for this __special occasion__ as I was only wearing my Forks High School t-shirt and a pair of distressed blue jeans and walking around barefoot._

"_Oh, my God!! Hi!!!!" She exclaimed with excitement, dropping her bag to the ground and waving her hands around herself, "Are you my new roomie?!"_

"_Yes, I would assume so." I replied warily after a long day of unpacking and sorting._

"_I'm Alice! What's your name?" Oh, goodness… she was too chipper for her own good._

"_I'm Isabella." _

_I stood up from loading my CDs and books on my bookshelf and walked over to her extending my hand but was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around me instead._

"_Isabella! Oh, my goodness!!! It's __sooo__ nice to meet you!" She was still holding onto my arms as she pulled me away from her, I debated if she was taking a mental picture of me; maybe she was trying to figure me out. Her exhilaration was so overwhelming; it almost made me want to chuckle, but that would have only egged her on for more of this kind of response in the future._

"_You can call me 'Bella'." I replied, still in shock from her overly warm welcome._

"_Bella?" She cocked her head to the side in deep thought, "Alright."_

_She smiled as she picked up her bag from the beige berber carpet and gingerly placed it on her bed as she unzipped it and began to unload her things._

As the years went on, we became closer as friends and continued to be roommates; to my great surprise she became self-educated in other colors besides shades of pink.

Any visitor who came to visit our cramped space held no confusion as to whose side of the room belonged to which person. Our normally bland and boring dorm room was decorated with white paint and beige carpet and minimally accented in design; but thanks to Alice Brandon, we had no worries as she was decorating every space, nook and cranny possible. Her side of the room was all elegant and girly with touches of cashmere and satin in hues of pinks, purples, yellows and some blues. Mine on the other hand was warm, neutral tones of knitted and fleece fabrics in reds, greens, browns and blues. Just like us as friends, we were day and night. We couldn't do without each other.

_It had been twenty minutes of sitting in the pub with Alice as we idly chatted when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out and flipping it open, I realized I had received a text message from my boyfriend:_

"_Sorry, babe! I had to leave. I'll call you tomorrow. Show was great. TTYL!"_

_I huffed; flipping my phone shut and stuffed it back in my pocket, rolling my eyes._

"_What is it, B?"_

"_He had to leave." I mumbled, looking down at the ground as I nervously bit my lip._

"_He didn't even say goodbye." She was just as shocked as I was as she shook her head in disbelief, "Bella, I'm so sorry."_

"_I know." I sighed, standing up and grabbing my guitar case, "Well, let's get out of here." She nodded her head and grabbed her purse and began to follow my lead._

_As we started to exit the pub, a man interrupted our exit strategy, stepping in front of us. We both jumped back, Ali clutched onto my arm as we nervously hoped for him to get a move on already._

_He was rather well-put together with a dirty blonde Caesar haircut with more hair gel than I knew was humanly possible. I almost felt inclined to tell him, "Dude, Ross Geller called and he'd like his hairstyle back," but decided against it. He was dressed in sharp business attire, ironically quite similarly to someone-else-who-shall-remain-nameless at the moment. He, apparently, also enjoyed sticking out like a sore thumb._

"_Excuse me," He smiled as he motioned towards me, "You're Bella Swan?"_

"_Yes?" I answered nervously. "And, you are…?"_

_He extended his hand towards me, "Hello, I'm Michael Newton. Eclipse Records."_

_I placed my hand in his, shaking it and looked over at Alice whose eyes were about to pop out of her head._

"_Hi..." I replied jadedly, waiting for whatever it was that he had to say._

"_Oh," he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card holder and retrieved one, handing it to me. "I'm legit, I promise." _

_He smiled nervously as I took the card in my hands and reviewed it as he stood in front of me, eagerly waiting._

_The business card was a high quality print with his name just as he said:_

_**MICHAEL NEWTON**_

_**Talent Manager**_

_**Eclipse Records, LLC**_

"_So… what can I do for you, Michael?"_

"_First," He flashed a winning smile, "You can call me 'Mike.' I'd like to discuss a possible opportunity for you to join the Eclipse family." He rubbed his two hands together like he was ready to get down to business._

"_Seriously?" I was ready to laugh in his face. He __must__ be kidding._

"_Seriously." He nodded his head with a smile._

"_I don't know--"_

"_Look, you just think about it. You have my card; so, now you know how to find me. If you have any questions— any questions whatsoever, you just give me a call. We can discuss the particulars."_

"_But, wait… your card says that you're from Dallas." I reported the facts, waving his card in the air, "I live here in Austin."_

"_Yes, that is true. We would need you to come there, of course. We could work it out. No big deal."_

_No big deal? "Relocate?"_

"_Of course, yes. That would be the plan, Bella."_

"_I don't know, I have a lot going on here, I just—"_

"_Just call, Bella. You'll call when the time is right, okay?"_

"_Sure." I looked down at the card one last time before shoving it into my pocket._

"_It was nice meeting you, Bella," he smiled and then looked over to Alice, nodding his head towards her, "Ma'am. Ya'll have a good night."_

"_Thanks. You, too."_

**X O X O X O**

My first meeting was supposed to happen today at Eclipse Records, but the meeting was a no-go by the time I arrived. Apparently, some local musician who just happens to be on their client roster had some diva outbreak and Mike had to run over right away to alleviate the drama they were conjuring up. So, they figured I could meet with my agent and publicist instead, but _no_, they were both away at some music industry conference they had previously made arrangements for and wouldn't return until the weekend.

All of that was fine, I was just extremely anxious to get this ball rolling, as I was curious to see what Eclipse had to offer me, if this was something that could work out after all.

As soon as I stepped in the door, I was greeted by Chelsea, their receptionist, Little Miss Bohemian Chic herself. Her blonde curly hair was wildly twisted all over the place and framed at her eyes were black cat-eye glasses. Before I could even sign-in, she notified me of the mishap, apologizing profusely and quickly placed a thick white envelope with the company logo in my hands and extended Mike's apologies, as well. I let her know it was fine and rescheduled our appointment for next Friday instead. She instructed me that Mike wanted me to read over the various packets and be ready to discuss at the next meeting.

With my reading material in hand, I turned on my heels and headed back to my truck.

**X O X O X O**

I drove up into the underground parking garage of our palatial new digs with my loud, beat-up, rusty, red Chevy truck. Pulling into my allotted parking spot, my truck with its witty personality did not allow for a quiet entrance.

_Heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee's Bella!_

The first thing I noticed pulling into my spot, there was a man hovering under the hood of a stunning blue 1969 Chevy Camaro with a white racing strip. As I put my truck into park, it backfired with a loud pop.

I suddenly didn't feel so out of place with my vintage truck when I saw this beauty parked next to mine; although, his was in mint condition. Mine? Ugh, not so much.

The man jerked his head up, looking around, almost stunned by the racket and held back his chuckles as he realized it was my truck making the horrific noises instead of his own.

"Sorry." I mouthed to him, as I turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I smiled nervously and looked down as I shook my head to myself.

Hopping out of my truck, he spoke to me for the first time. I'll be honest; he caught me off-guard as I was reaching for my messenger bag and envelope, stuffing it inside.

"Nice ride." He greeted me, catching my attention. I turned around, looking at him. He leaned up from the body of the sports car.

If we were still playing the honesty game, I might as well throw in my confession that this man was good-looking. No, wait… _Very_ good-looking. It was hard to deny it. He was in peak physical condition and it was demonstrated as he wore a snug white ribbed wife-beater tank and distressed blue jeans that hugged him in all the right spots. He didn't fail to hide his tattoos which covered his toned biceps; I could not help but stare at them researching their intricate details. The two that I could recognize were ones that faced me: a tribal art tattoo that encased the width of his bicep and at the top a small "e=MC2" in a distorted typewriter-style font. His short brown hair was in disarray for its length; his skin covered with smears oil and residue, smudges all over his hands, face and arms. He was the definition of a man hard at work. I could only assume with the excellent condition of the custom sports car beside me, this was not considered work for him, but rather play time instead.

"No way, yours is _totally_ better." I shot back quickly, shaking my head.

"Sounds like you could use a tune-up actually." He replied, as he wiped the oil off of his wrench with an auto shop towel.

"My truck could use _a lot_ of things." I laughed, looking down, unsure of what to say next.

"So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new--- moved in just recently," I explained before adding, "with my boyfriend."

"Oh… well, alright then." He replied, his tone changing momentarily, "Well, welcome to the neighborhood, neighbor." He laughed as he continued to tinkering with his car.

"Thanks." I smiled, nodding my head.

He leaned back up, almost apologetically replied, "You know, I'd shake your hand, but— you know." He chuckled, waving his hands in my direction to display their being covered in oil.

I grinned and waved my hand at him, "Don't worry about it. I'll take a rain check."

"Rain check it is." He grinned and I walked on my way to my new home and back to the hustle and bustle of unpacking.

**X O X O X O**

He stood in front of me waiting, with a smirk of a smile and a raise of his profound eyebrow.

I heard a jingle of metal hitting against itself and then his voice asking me, "So, where do you want it?"

_Say… what?_

"Hmm?" My eyes fluttered as I returned to reality. I looked up to find two warm brown eyes staring back into my own. I gasped for air as I realized the reality had slipped away from me as I had been lost in a daze.

"I asked you, where do you want it?"

I had checked out. _Again_.

I looked up to find my boyfriend holding his car keys in one hand and our Chinese takeout in the other. He held the plastic bag out towards me, wiggling it in my direction as a way to say, "_See_?"

Oh, right, it's lunchtime. "Oh, right… Sorry, on the table's just fine."

He sighed, shaking his head as he carried the Chinese food to the dining table.

"Come eat. You've been working hard all morning long." He said as he pulled out my chair and pointed to it, motioning for me to join him.

"Yeah, I do need a break."

"Of course, you do." He smiled as he opened up some of the containers and broke out a set of chopsticks for us each. "Here's your sweet and sour chicken."

"Thanks." I replied, taking the small container in my hands and diving in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had started eating.

Our weekend was pretty much screwed, working every single day we had together to get completely moved in. Unpacking boxes or running out to the store for something we didn't have or installing some new electronic device that he insisted we needed.

As soon as I joined him, I immediately got myself a job that would provide enough flexibility in being able to perform on a need-to-basis. I knew that working at Starbucks wasn't going to be a glamorous job, but I figured it could be a jumping force for the process ahead of me. It would definitely be of assistance in keeping me awake, I sure do love my coffee! I knew the majority of my gigs would take place on the weekends, so I reasoned with the management if they could give me a Monday through Friday job with regular business hours that would be awesome. They were not exactly thrilled or excited, but nonetheless eventually complied as they apparently needed extra help badly.

We sat at the dining table carrying on idle chatter, reminding him of my dreaded shopping excursion with Alice the next day when the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Standing up from my chair and walking over to the receiver on the wall, I grabbed the cordless phone and pressed the call button, "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Billy!"

"Hi, there," I greeted him, putting my hand down on the countertop, "How are you?"

"I'm just calling to see how my two favorite people are doing?"

"We're doing just fine and I will pretend like I didn't hear that. We don't want word to get back to Charlie about how you really feel about him." I laughed, teasing Billy and getting away with it.

"You know what I mean, Bella."

"Sure, sure," I joked with him, "Would you like to speak with your son?"

"Of course, please."

I pulled the phone away from my mouth as I walked the cordless over to him.

Holding the phone out to him, I whispered, "Jake, it's your Dad."

He jumped up from his chair with a smile on his face, grabbing the phone and walked quickly into the open concept kitchen.

"Hey, Dad!" I could hear him loud and clear as he continued their conversation and finished up my lunch.

**X O X O X O**

"Bella." He whispered into my ears, rubbing my sides. He was doing whatever he could to sweetly wake me up. "C'mon, Bells, you've got to wake up, babe. Alice is going to be here any minute."

"Nuhhh uhhh," I whined, rolling over to face him. God, he was gorgeous and a sight to be seen, especially this early in the morning. Talk about a wake-up call. _Good morning, Bella!_

He walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and exposed them of their sunlight, pulling the curtains back. I covered my eyes from the sudden shock, all the while peeking through my hands and seeing him standing there looking like a warrior. His dark brown hair was almost a black color as it was wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower; his body wrapped in an oversized terry clothed towel. His chest was glistening with droplets of water trailing down his body, as he sat beside me on our queen size bed.

I considered myself extremely fortunate to have someone who I can call my best friend and my boyfriend, a definite two-for-one special.

I had known Jacob ever since we were small children, playing around and making mud pies together. Our fathers called us "partners in crime" because we were always simply up to no good and definitely wreaking havoc. Wherever I went, Jake was sure to follow and vice versa. Jake was always jumping from trees, sneaking into my room and running off in the middle of the night with his friends for camping trips. It was almost as if it was expected for two kids of police officers.

Being the daughter of a police chief, I had to break the mold and not be whatever everyone else thought I should be. I wanted to be myself and do things _my way_. Charlie and I, always butted heads over everything, but it in the end—one way or another— I got _my way_. That's the way it should be, right?

I was fourteen years old when everything in my world turned upside down and plummeted downhill in slow motion. If I wasn't your typical rebellious teenager before, I was definitely letting that flag fly by then.

I had lost my best friend, my _original_ partner in crime—my mother. Her battle of breast cancer had finally surrendered her, claiming her life. She was so strong, much stronger than I could ever be and all I ever wanted to be. Growing up, I wanted to be just like her and to this day, Charlie constantly says I remind him of her all the time.

"_You know, your Mom used to say the same thing." He would whisper with the memories still fresh on his mind, painful to his heart._

When she had finally passed, I shut off from the world. Jacob was the only one who could get through to me. I didn't care about anything else going on as long as Jacob was there by my side. I just didn't have to deal with anything anymore and didn't care to either.

"Babe, you've got to get up. You have less than thirty minutes before Alice gets here and you _know_ how she is." He groaned at the idea as he pulled the sheets off of me, feeling goose flesh appear all over my skin from the chill in the air.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed with laughter as he held up his hands in playful defense.

"I know what will wake you up." He smiled, leaning over me with a deviant wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Jake, no," I giggled, playfully pushing him away, "cut it out!"

He leaned back in, nuzzling his nose against mine as he moved his mouth towards my cheek and placed a sweet and simple kiss.

I turned to face him, his lips crashed down on mine as everything went by so fast. His muscular body radiated so much heat as it pressed down on top of mine, my back pressed against the pillow-top mattress. To be so anal and so precise, he turned into a wannabe Tasmanian devil in our bed as he tossed the sheets and blankets around, pushing them anywhere but near us. His feverish lips warming up mine in the process, moaning into one another's mouths and grasping onto one another in the moment we shared.

I found myself longing for experiences just like _this_. He wasn't exactly the best lover but whenever we were together, it was then in that very instance when I didn't have to question how he felt for me. I always felt that I was just... _enough_. But as we united as one, I felt like I was his everything and that I was the only one who mattered to him; that he was actually focusing in on me.

His skills? Well… let's just say… they were something left to be desired. Some moments of passion were insanely hot as hell and others were just as cold as an ice cube. Lately, I'm going with the latter.

Moments after the passion-- or the lack thereof-- ended, I hurried off to wash away the evidence of the morning's activity in a hot and sudsy shower. I only had a few minutes to spare. When I stepped out of the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom, I found that I was alone as he had already gone off and about his day.

I dressed in a hurry and collected my things, shoving them into my messenger bag. I grabbed my iPhone off the kitchen counter where I had left it charging the night before and checked it for messages and begin to curse when I saw the following:

**1 New Message from Alice:**

"_B, running super late! Let's meet up instead, k? Meet me Knox & Henderson in 30 mins. So sorry! C-ya soon! – Ali"_

I let a sigh of relief, _Oh thank God; she's not hunting me down._

Pressing the home button on my iPhone, I checked the time. _Fifteen minutes to spare._

In the very moment, I was intrigued with the idea of a song on my tongue. I hurriedly grabbed my guitar case unzipping it and pulling out my guitar and going immediately into our office. I shut the door behind me and was relieved for once I actually left my computer on. I sat down in my task chair and clicked on the icon for GarageBand software to begin loading on my Apple computer. While I waited, I plugged my acoustic-electric guitar into its amp and pulled the microphone close by. Pressing record on the program, I began to strum the chords and sing my heart out into the mic.

**X O X O X O**

Everything was finally coming together for us as it seemed. Jake and I had both graduated top in our classes at University of Texas at Austin and after spending the summer in Forks, I had finally joined him in Dallas. After graduation, he stuck around in Austin and continued working in the law firm that he was interning, but this time it was actually a paying job!

When he received the news that he had been accepted onto SMU's law program, he had eventually also been accepted on to an internship-to-hire program at Wolfe & Associates, a prominent law firm in Downtown Dallas. After reviewing his work with his previous employer and his school records, they were quite impressed and hired him on immediately with open arms.

It was sweet fortune that Jacob would partner up so quickly, as it was entirely a surprise as he was so fresh out of school. It seemed almost too good to be true.

On a weekend trip, we both flew into Dallas meeting up together and traveling over to his future workplace so he could sign off on all his final contracts. To our surprise, on our way out, he also received his signing bonus.

_Yes, signing bonus._ The very one that made me choke on their complimentary sparkling bottled water.

With that money, it was just a tiny scratch in helping us move and establish our living arrangements. Jacob insisted on taking care of finding our new place, if I would take care of the furnishings. _Did he forget who he was asking?_ I had no clue what to do. Lucky for me, my best friend and barely former college roommate also lived in Dallas now, too.

All the while Alice is a big fashionista, she never batted an eye when it came time to shop for the furniture and décor we would need. Although, after she was through with me, I was deadbeat and dog-tired; I think we covered the greater area of Downtown Dallas and its surrounding neighborhoods, covering ground from Bed, Bath & Beyond to Crate & Barrel to The Container Store, West Elm, Pottery Barn and a long ass drive to IKEA. By the time, we were done, the entire loft was stocked. Mind you, Jake and I _still_ had to go through our things we were bringing from Austin, as well as our things back home in Forks. It was like teasing a kid in a candy store when Alice caught glance of me handing over the black credit card as the sales attendant at Pottery Barn. It went downhill from there; from that point on, everything was "needed" and a "must-have" on our shopping list, I thought was secretly adding onto it when I wasn't looking. She insisted it was the very one we had created over coffee that morning. It was adorable to see her eyes light up with gleam when we went into a new store and she knew that we could buy whatever it was that we required.

Thanks God, we were finally done and heading back to my apartment.

As I drove into the underground parking garage, I pulled up to my assigned parking spot. I observed that my neighbor's sporty ride was no where to be seen but couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, Alice ducking herself low into the cab in a maybe-no-one-will-see-me effort.

I looked over at her, rolling my eyes as she saw my reaction and immediately straightened up her seat.

"Bella, you _really_ need to get a new car." Alice complained, rolling her eyes as my truck backfired.

"My truck is _just fine_, Alice. Thanks." I huffed, shaking my head at her.

"Yeah, well, unless you plan on walking everywhere, then you should really think about it. Maybe your fancy lawyer boyfriend could buy you a new one." She suggested with a twinkle in her eye whenever she thought about spending money.

_What?!_ "No! I could—" I took a deep breath, "I would _never_ ask Jacob to do that."

"I'm just saying, if he ever _could_ do something like that, now would be time, Bells."

"Whatever! Would you just help me unload this stuff?"

"Don't they have concierge or something?" She gaffed, looking at her nails, fanning them in front of my face, "I just got a mani-pedi!"

"Alice Brandon Whitlock," I grumbled through my teeth, "you _will_ grab some bags and we'll tell them on our way in!"

Hopping out of the truck, I grabbed as many bags and boxes as I could, walking away with a heavy load. As we approached the entrance, the bellman opened the door for us, Alice sneaking in front of me with a bag in each hand only. _Typical Alice._

Before making our way to the elevator bay, the bellman signaled to the concierge who caught up with us and intervened before we could get on our way. The two men insisted on helping us carry all the packages upstairs. I instantly informed them of the gazillion items left behind in my truck and handed my keys over, requesting they deliver everything upstairs.

This luxurious lifestyle was not something I was accustom to, I wasn't completely comfortable having people wait on me hand-and-foot like this. It was just… _strange_. I would rather just do something myself. I'm fully capable after all.

"Alice! Alice!"

"Oh, no." She groaned, turning away from the voice calling her name.

"Hey, I thought that was you!" He exclaimed as he was getting closer.

I recognized him immediately! It was the guy from the garage, looking very handsome in an olive colored suit and loosened tie.

"Hey, it's my new neighbor from the garage!" He grinned, reaching out to my arms, grabbing at some of the boxes and bags, "Here, let me help you with that."

"No, you really don't have to, Emmett." Alice interrupted him.

"Actually, I would love some help." I countered back as he took a box and a bag from my hands, lightening my load. _Why did she have to be so rude?_

"You're not going to even introduce us, Alice?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You've obviously already met!" She scoffed, shaking her head at him which only returned a look from him. She took a deep breath and began giving the sarcastic pleasantries, "Emmett, this is my best friend, Bella. Bella, this is my boss, Emmett. You know, Mr. Celebrity that I'm always talking about non-stop because I have nothing else better to do?"

He laughed, "Emmett McCarty, it's nice to finally meet you, --?" His voice trailed off as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for my name.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella? Very pretty. It's nice to meet you. Which floor are you on?"

"We're on the twelfth."

"_We're_? " He furrowed his eyebrows as if he were in deep thought, "Oh, right, the boyfriend. Cool."

As we walked up to the door, Emmett started acting funny for unknown reasons I couldn't place. I invited him in for a drink, but he said he had to go and with urgency he muttered something about needing to talk to Alice later and ran off to the elevator bay.

Arriving to the front door of the luxury condo, I struggled to put my key into the door before it finally unlocked. Pushing the door open with my foot, I motioned for Alice to walk before me as we placed our bags in the entry way and waited for the concierge to arrive.

Stepping into the kitchen to grab us some bottled water from the fridge, I could over hear Jacob in the bedroom. He was on the phone, which was strange since he was supposed to be out for a lunch with his new bosses, Mr. Uley and Mr. Wolfe.

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. I know, right? We really should, that would be cool."_

As we made commotion in the front hallway, our presence had become known. We started pulling stuff out of bags and placing them around the living room and kitchen.

"_Oh, is that so?" He laughed and let out a long sigh, "I know what you meant." He paused, "Oh, crap. Okay, okay. I need to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Yes, I know. I'll call you later. Yeah, me too. Bye."_

He walked out from our bedroom, stretching his body as we walked over to kiss me on the cheek, "Hey, baby."

It was no lie; Jacob was a good-looking man and was always known to turn a few heads whenever we were out. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes, a pure delight for my viewing pleasure. His shiny, jet black hair, which was major need of a haircut, was gorgeous and accented his almond shaped eyes. His physique was his selling point, muscles bulging out every which way between his white tank top and pajamas bottoms which casually hung low on his hipbones. Just taking in the sight of his tribal art tattoo on his right bicep made me want to reach out and touch someone-- That _someone_ being him.

"Hey, you." I smiled as I quickly kissed him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away and turned to Alice who looked like she was going to die of PDA overload.

"Alright, you two, knock it off!" She laughed, tossing me a bag of new kitchen towels.

"Alice, it's good to see you, where've you been?"

"Oh, you know." She answered with a playful tone and a smile, "Working hard, hardly working."

"I hear you." He replied as he looked past us and saw the mountain of bags for our afternoon excursion. "Holy shit, girls! What the hell did you buy?"

"You told me I was in charge of decorating; there was no way I could have done it all by myself. So, I called the pro!" I laughed, pointing at Alice who was beaming brightly.

"Apparently. Yeah, um… okay." He scratched his forehead, "I think I need my credit card back." He replied, holding his hand out.

I laughed as I opened up my pocketbook and handed it back to him, "Okay, well don't freak out but…. there is more."

"More!!! Bella Swan! Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed, holding his face in his hands, "Seriously, Bella?!"

"Anyway, I thought you had plans for lunch with Mr. Uley and Mr. Wolfe."

"Oh, right—yeah, I do!" He looked over at the clock on the wall, "I should probably go jump in the shower. I'm going to go get a haircut, too." He replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Alright, babe." I replied as I started opening boxes and pulling out the different pieces that would eventually make a bookshelf or end table. My eyebrows furrowed in distressed as I tried to assess the situation, "I'll be here when you get back. I'm just going to be putting this stuff together."

"Sounds like fun. Try not to party too hard, ladies." He winked and walked back into our bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Bells, I can't stick around much longer, Jazz and I have a date." Alice replied as her cell phone buzzed in her hand and she began to respond via text message.

"He's going to pick me up here when he's done since we left my car in Uptown."

"That's fine, I totally appreciate your help today; I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled at her.

"It was fun," She smiled back as she held pieces from the bookshelf we were building, "Yeah… you know you are totally building all this by yourself, right?"

"I had an idea." I laughed, shaking my head. Thank God Charlie taught me the basic mechanics of building and fixing things. Between Jacob and Alice, I had to rely on myself to fix stuff

"You know, you could always call up your new concierge friends. Maybe they'll build it for you?" She suggested and I tried to decipher whether or not she was serious, I wanted to burst out laughing.

Shortly, after I had built an end table, Jasper had texted Alice to let her know he was downstairs waiting for her. On her way out, the concierge showed up and dropped off my keys and the remaining boxes, bags and packages. In the collection of multi-sized boxes and suitcases still unpacked, I couldn't help but look around and wonder what mess I had gotten myself into.

**X O X O X O**

When I woke up on Monday morning, out of habit, I grabbed my iPhone to check my social networking statuses and updates. While waiting for the notifications to roll in, I noticed I had a couple of text messages waiting for me from my new publicist, Angela:

"_Good morning, Bella! Sorry we all missed your first meeting last week, look forward to seeing you on Friday!"_

"_Also, I wanted to let you know there's a pub in town that's having an open mic tonight at 7p if you're interested, I might stop by. I'll text you the address!"_

And just as promised, the very next message that came through was the address. I sent the address to my mapping application and then called Alice to see if she wanted to go with me.

Surprisingly, she said she would go and we agreed to meet there after we both got off of work. After calling Jacob and getting his voicemail, I left a detailed message explaining what was going on and followed that by texting him the address Angela sent me. I knew he would want to be there for my first show since moving to Dallas, he was very supportive.

The day dragged on until it was time to go. I was getting the hang of the things at the coffee shop but it really wasn't my thing. I remember praying to God that this music thing would work out indefinitely because I didn't know how long I could make it last here.

**X O X O X O**

We met up at the pub right on time; Alice was sitting in her yellow sports car listening to Britney Spears music while she waited for me. I parked my truck and walked over to her car, knocking on her window to alert her of my arrival. She was dancing in her driver's seat belting out in her pixie voice an off-key version of "Hit Me, Baby… One More Time"

We decided to go ahead and go on inside and grab a table while we waited for my turn. As we were taking our seats, it appeared that Open Mic Night had already gotten started as there was a performer on stage singing a blues song I recognized.

As we got situated in our seats, I ran off and grabbed us drinks from the bar: a couple of shots of whiskey, some beers and a martini for Miss Prissy Pants. By the time I made my way back and had already down a beer and two shots of whiskey, the performer had covered another favorite and performed an original and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

I tried to shake off my nervousness with no resolve, while waiting I pulled out my composition notebook and reviewed a possible set list I had come up with. My nerves had started to get the best of me when I decided it was time for some fresh air.

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air." I reported to Alice who was sipping on a martini as I took another shot of whiskey, "I think I've got some time."

She checked her wristwatch, "Yeah, you've got plenty of time."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

I walked towards the front entrance, waving to the doorman on my way out. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders when the breeze touched my face. I could smell nicotine in the air and it called out to me, intrigued my desire to reach down into my messenger bag and pull out my pack of cigarettes. _My dirty little habitual secret._ I took a deep breath, inhaling the second-hand smoke and shrugged away the idea quickly and surprisingly.

_I don't need them anymore, _I told myself continuously as I tried to convince myself that quitting cold turkey was an excellent idea. _Yeah, super._

Releasing the clutches of my pack of cigarettes, I opted out for two sticks of spearmint gum instead. Savoring the flavor of minty goodness, I nearly swallowed it as I was startled by a nearby engine that backfired. I don't know why it surprised me, maybe because it wasn't my own truck for a change.

Looking immediately to my right, following the obnoxious riveting noise, I gasped when I saw _him_. He seemed oddly familiar, after much researched thought I decided he must have been the last performer I had heard singing the blues song on stage.

God, he was fucking gorgeous in all his James Dean glory. His ripped button-fly jeans slung low on his hips, his blue plaid button-down peaking out the bottom of his black straight-collar leather jacket. As his back was to me, he had a black nylon guitar case strapped to his back like a backpack. Straddling over the leather seat of his handsome Harley Davidson, he pressed his black Doc Marten's down, pushing the kickstand out of its place.

As he began to roll forward on his heavy machinery, he turned his head to the left as the silhouette of face was illuminated like an angel's reflection. The streetlights exposing and focusing in on him as he plucked his nicotine stick from his lips with two long fingers and flicked it, watching it toss down to the ground.

I heard a door open and a high-pitched voice that could only belong to Alice, "Bella! C'mon, girl! They're calling your name!"

I had looked back over to the mystery man in hopes of catching one last glimpse, but my luck had failed. He was already gone. Sadden by my discovery; the leather jacketed prince had disappeared quickly into the night as if he was never here in the first place.

I shook my head, clearing my mind as I returned to reality.

"Oh, great, thanks!" I replied as I took the gum out of my mouth and stuck it to the brick wall before entering the building again.

_What the hell was I thinking?! Hell! What was I not thinking? I couldn't get that man off of my mind if it was the last thing I tried. Who would want to?_

He and Jacob were not even on the same level. They are completely day and night. To this day, Jacob has always been that pubescent teen with a bad case of acne following me around everywhere I went. He's just the kind of guy you learn to fall in love with, a love that you grow to understand and become accustom to.

Wait…. _What?!_ What the hell am I even saying?! Am I ill? I don't even know this guy and here I am comparing him and Jake. _C'mon, Bella…_

How can I even compared two people when I don't know the other person, they're not even on the same level. _So stupid, Bella, really?_

Oh, man… all I do know is that… I can't stop thinking about this mystery man. He seemed so beyond anything right for me or my life, yet there's something about him I can't shake these thoughts in my head. I find myself completely and irrevocably interested and intrigued to know more.

And… I am _scared_.

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down_

Paramore – Brick by Boring Brick

**A/N:** Soo….. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hanging in there? Leave some review love! Trust me! It's going to get hotter and naughtier as we keep going! ;) Don't forget, you can follow me over on Twitter (Writing4Roses) and check out my profile for my blog link and Polyvore storyboards and music playlists!


	3. Chapter 3 Hit The Wall

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. All Rights Reserved - Writing4Roses © 2010

**A/N: **Big thank you to robbsweetangel for her beta skills. Special thanks to my cheerleaders, vampire_craze & dreamingofRob ;)Thanks to everyone for hanging in there patiently awaiting the next chapter! I hope you find this is worth the wait. I'm finishing up Chapter 4 as I upload *this* file and hope to post ASAP. Sorry once again, I don't like keeping you guys waiting just as much as you probably don't like waiting!! Thanks for all for your recommendations, tweets, favorites, alerts and your reviews. I am so humbled and amazed, I can't even begin to describe the way that it makes me feel. Oh and… let the drama begin!

**INTERVIEWS & EVALUATIONS**

**CHAPTER THREE – "Hit The Wall"**

**Playlist:** Elizabeth & The Catapult – Hit The Wall; Anna Nalick – Breathe (2 AM)

After my first performance on Monday night, Alice and I met up with Angela afterwards a local restaurant down the street from the bar. Over a plate of chicken fajitas nachos and a few pitchers of sodas, we reviewed my gig.

"Bella, I _loved_ it. Oh, and all the songs that you did-- It was perfect. I can't wait to tell Mike and Eric all about it. They'll be _so_ happy!" Angela beamed, as she proved she was a finicky eater as she picked at her one nacho on her small, white appetizer plate.

"Thanks, Angela!" I smiled back as I poured another round of sodas for everyone.

_Woohoo, party time with soda, let me tell you-- Diet Cokes all around for everyone._

Regrettably, there would be no drinking tonight for us. I had to be responsible this evening, it was my turn to open the coffee shop in the morning. _Responsibility sucks, damn it._

Angela was the first to leave as she had a handful of meetings to attend to in the morning, which left us behind to finish off the plate of nachos. As we sat and gabbed about the past week, I couldn't help but look at Alice with curious admiration.

In all the time of my knowing Alice, I couldn't help but always feel under dressed in her presence. She could work wonders with an outfit and a few accessories, turning heads in the process. She was never one to just roll out of bed and throw on whatever she could find--- _Guilty? Party of one._ There was a long drawn out process for Alice and her style, a pure method to her madness. I never had the energy or desire like her to plan so accordingly. For instance, before I made it out that night, I rushed home quickly to refresh and change into an outfit I threw together last minute: a soft jersey cotton t-shirt in a beautiful royal blue shade, a blue jean denim skirt and my beloved black Chuck Taylors. My Chucks were pretty darn cute if I do say so myself.

I may or may not own several colors of Chucks. What?! Don't hate, congratulate.

The outfit she picked out this evening was just as adorable as she was! Her petite frame was hugged in a white tank top and a floral peasant skirt which called attention to her fair-skinned, slender legs and then down to her navy blue espadrilles and her expertly manicured toes.

"Ugh, I totally wish we could stay out later!" Alice complained lovingly as she patted my hand as we sat across from each other.

"I _know_! We really should try to get together again— maybe this weekend?" I suggested, raising my eyebrow as I took a sip of my Diet Coke. I truly missed my BFF and I needed some major girl time and as soon as possible.

"Definitely!" She perked up with a smile as she sipped on her Diet Coke. "How about Saturday night?"

"Sure, that sounds great, Ali." I smiled.

"Ooo!" She squealed, "We could go to a club or something!" She cheered as I nodded before taking a sip of my drink, "A girls night out!"

As the evening came to an end, we drove away on our separate ways as we both had to rise early for the next day: I had cranky non-morning customers to serve coffee to and she had a cranky, yet very cute, non-morning boss to get coffee for.

**X O X O X O**

On Friday afternoon, as previously arranged, I made my way over to meet with my agent and my manager at Eclipse Records.

Not really sure how I should dress for such a meeting, I decided to just go with the flow and choose one of my favorite pairs of jeans and a cute white and green striped t-shirt with flutter sleeves. Finally before stepping out the door, I slipped on a comfy pair of black and white floral flats with a black buckle on it.

After the last mishap, they were quite insistent that I come back to meet with them right away. This was crazy, here I had barely been in town for a few weeks and I, Bella Swan, was coming in to meet with my future record company. They wanted to get the paperwork flowing instantly.

When I walked in the door of the reception area, I was greeted once again with the same girl who I had spoken to last time. I was hoping that this meeting would go off without a hitch, with no problems whatsoever.

"Hi," I smiled at her before replying, "I have an eleven o'clock appointment with Mike and Eric."

I noticed her silver-plated name tag which reminded me her name was "_Chelsea, Receptionist_".

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows before glancing at her computer monitor and then nodding to herself, "Oh, right, I remember now. Yes, you do. Miss Swan, correct?"

"Yes, that's me. Bella Swan."

"Okay, well... if you'll just have a seat," She motioned to waiting area; "I will page them and let them know you're here." She smiled as she picked up the phone and then pressed a button to activate the intercom system.

"Mike? Eric? Your eleven o'clock has arrived."

Within moments, her phone buzzed back and her intercom was re-activated, "Chelsea, would you go ahead and send Bella back to my office, please?"

"Yes, of course." She replied, pressing a button on her phone and then looking back up at me as she motioned down the hallway to her left, "Eric is ready for you, Miss Swan. His office is down this hallway, it's the third one on the left."

"Great, thank you." I smiled, grabbing my shoulder bag and following her instruction to my destination.

"Bella! Baby!" He greeted me with a warm smile, standing up from his desk, clapping his hands with excitement. "We're _so_ glad you are _finally_ here."

Eric was very well put together in designer clothing with everything little detail. He wore a dark purple shirt with a patterned silk tie and dark dress pants, all the way down to his coordinating dress shoes.

"Hi, Eric." I smiled extending my hands towards his as he enveloped it between his two hands as I walked in the door of his office, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. C'mon in, have a seat. Mike should be here any minute."

"Great."

"So, your move went well? Everything is going alright?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Thanks." I nodded with a smile.

He spoke to me like we were old friends. It almost seemed that way as Mike, Eric and I had spent several occasions communicating through Skype video conferencing and numerous e-mails. We had spent a lot of time discussing my future with Eclipse and what needed to happen once I moved to Dallas.

"There's our superstar!"

I jumped in my seat and turned my head quickly to find the owner of the boisterous voice behind me. Mike stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb and he smiled at the both of us.

He had a huge grin on his face as he reached out to shake my hand. I almost laughed to myself as I assumed that he and Eric must have exchanged wardrobe ideas before getting ready this morning. He wore pretty much the same outfit but in a different color: white dress shirt, black pants and a blue tie. The only thing different about his choice of outfit was that he wore suspenders.

_Suspenders. Really?_ Who wear suspenders anymore? Maybe my.... Grandpa?

I stood up to greet Mike, extending my hand out towards his.

"Bella, so good to see you." Mike smiled, brushing my hand away and giving me a hug instead.

"Oh, okay." I replied, nervously patting him on the back.

As Mike had entered Eric's office, he shut the frosted glass door behind him as we ventured towards Eric's desk area.

Two cream leather club chairs sat caddy-cornered in front of Eric's grandiose glass and chrome metal desk which was purposefully organized and ornate with detail. Various neat stacks of paper were side-by-side of each other in color coordinated file folders and his pencil cup was perpendicular to the corner of the desk where his inbox was placed. Everything in his office had its place and purpose, nothing out of order. His glass desktop was sparkling like new as the sun from the skyline window was shining in, catching the reflection and exposing its secrets of being free of fingerprints.

_Yep, Eric is a total neat freak._

As Eric took his seat at his black streamline leather chair, he motioned for us to sit, as well and we complied.

"Did you bring the packet you picked up last week?" Eric asked as he mimicked Mike as he opened his leather portfolio.

"Oh, yes. I sure did," I replied as I reached over to my messenger bag and pulled out the thick white envelope, placing it on Eric's desk.

"Wonderful." Eric smiled as he looked down at his notepad and begin to jot down a few notes.

"Yes, very excellent. Okay. Well, first order of business, Bella, is that we need you to fill out some paperwork for us to make this official." Mike began as he tabbed through his portfolio and pulled out another massive stack of papers, allowing them to make an audible plop as they landed onto Eric's glass desktop.

"Yeah, we're going to need you to sign over your rights with your music site— well, you know, any social networking services you've been using to get your musical career going." Eric explained.

I looked at them with my mouth open wide, flies could have flown in. _They must be joking._

I guess my face said it all, because he continued to explain, "We're _really_ big on social networking here and you can still actively participate in them, so it's not like we're taking them away from you." He sighed, as he scratched his eyebrow thinking of the best way to clarify, "We just think it's best if they are maintained with management."

"Wait." I paused, taking this all in, "You're taking away my MySpace, Twitter and Facebook accounts?" I looked at the both of them. They were cutting off my lifeline.

"No, well," Mike almost became flustered as he took a deep breath, "just think of it as one less thing you'll have to worry about, Bella. You can still log on but we'll clean it up and redesign it so it's, you know, _official_."

"Alright,… I guess." I shrugged, nervously.

"Trust us, Bella, it's a good thing." Eric chimed in, before promising, "I've got your back."

We continued on with the meeting, I began to sign off on some preliminary paperwork and they agreed that I could take the rest home to have it looked over by a lawyer.

What they didn't need to know is that said lawyer was my boyfriend. _That'll be my little secret._

They also informed me that I would need to get a physical to finalize the contract. _Oh, boy._ Nothing excited me more than the opportunity of getting poked and prodded by a doctor I didn't know with cold hands.

In casual passing, I stupidly mentioned I didn't have a doctor as I was new to the area and Mike was – _surprise, surprise!_ - more than happy to whip out yet _another_ business card.

"Here," he grinned as he placed his doctor's card into my hand, "Why don't you give my doctor a try? He's great; I really think you'll like him." I looked down at the card and fought off the idea of rolling my eyes because it wouldn't have helped the situation anyways.

_Um… yeah, whatever._ I hadn't met a doctor I liked yet and I wasn't about to change my plan of action.

Before shoving the extra papers into the already stuffed envelope I brought back with me for the meeting, I wrote down the doctor's name and phone number. Regretfully, I made a mental note to schedule my stupid appointment.

_Yay._

**X O X O X O**

As soon as my meeting was over, I got back into my truck and continued on with my day.

Around twelve-thirty, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and struggled to retrieve it. As soon as I was able to pull over at my next stop, I pulled it out and noticed I had a missed called from Alice with a voicemail waiting for me.

"_Hey, Bella, it's Alice. Emmett and I had a short day today and wanted to see if you wanted to meet us for lunch over at Victory Park. Call me back, k? Bye!"_

I drove over towards that direction and parked my car in the nearby-but-not-quite parking garage. Crossing the street to Victory Park, I saw Emmett and Alice sitting outside at Victory Plaza beneath a table shaded by an umbrella stand.

_Man, he was really asking for it today._

Emmett was a local celebrity to anyone who could turn on their television. You could catch him every day on the local morning show covering various topics from local news, sports to media and entertainment. He was always rubbing elbows with other local celebrities and often was privy to interview those that frequented the red carpets of Hollywood and New York City.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice cheered as she stood up to greet me with a hug.

"Hey, guys, thanks for the invite." I smiled as I sat down.

"No problem, neighbor." Emmett grinned, "Hope you don't mind, we ordered cheese sticks."

"Nooo, _you_ ordered cheese sticks!" Alice corrected, "I ordered a grilled chicken salad which isn't ready yet."

"Cheese sticks sound great, thanks." I smiled as I picked one of from his plate and dipped it in marina sauce, taking a bite. "Mmm, these are good."

"Yeah, they're the best. They're not that frozen crap, they actually make them here."

In the midst of our conversation, two girls probably not a day over eighteen walked over giggling. The blonde was egging the brunette to speak up and do the talking.

"Umm, excuse us." The brunette smiled as Emmett looked up at her, "You're Emmett McCarty, right?"

Emmett laughed nervously and nodded his head, "Yes, I am."

"Oh, my God!" The blonde shrieked, clutching onto her friend's arm, "Can we get your autograph?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

Both girls started hurriedly fishing through their oversized purses for something for him to sign. The blonde pulled out an envelope, the brunette a scratch piece of paper. Emmett pulled a black ink pen from his pocket.

He turned looking at the blonde and took her envelope, "What's your name?"

"Abby." She replied grinning.

I looked down at what he wrote in overly-practiced print and a sloppy unrecognizable signature: "_To Abby, Nice meeting you! - Emmett McCarty_"

He handed her envelope back to her and reached over to the brunette for her piece of paper.

"And, what's your name?" He asked, motioning to the brunette.

"Bridget." She giggled nervously.

"B-r-i-d-g-e-t? Or is it--?"

"No, that's perfect." She replied, almost amazed as she laughed, "No one _ever_ spells my name right."

I looked down at the table and saw him write the exact same thing on her paper and hand it back to her.

"Umm… would it be possible if we could get a picture with you, too?" Bridget the brunette asked nervously. She apparently was afraid that he would turn them down for asking too much of him.

"Sure, why not?" He replied. It wasn't really a question.

Bridget handed her camera to me, "Do you mind? Can you take our picture?"

"Not at all." I replied, standing up in front of them as they gathered around and posing together, Emmett standing in between them and put his arms on their shoulders.

Thankfully, Bridget had already turned her camera on for me, so I was ready to roll when I started focusing in on them through the viewfinder. Zooming in on their happy smiling faces, I snapped a couple of shots for variety and viewed the last picture taken before handing it back, "There you go! Very nice."

"Awesome!" Abby the blonde cheered as she took the camera for her friend, looking at the display screen and they began to giggle over the resulting picture.

"Thank you so much," Bridget smiled up at Emmett, "You've made our day! Seriously, thank you!

"No problem," he grinned, "you ladies have a nice day."

"You, too!" They replied simultaneously.

And like that, the girls linked arms and turned around, walking away and on with their day.

"See, I told you we should have sat inside." Alice said.

"Ali, its fine."

"You say that now."

"Look, one of these days, I will find something like _that_ completely annoying. Right now, I'm simply flattered, so I am rolling with the punches."

**X O X O X O**

Our Friday nights were normally filled with whatever sport was currently in season and the best pizza and beer we could find. Tonight we rooting for our new hometown's basketball team, the Dallas Mavericks as they were going against the LA Lakers. _Go, Mavs!_

While we waited for the game to start and the pizza to be delivered, I pulled out my thick white envelope from Eclipse and we went over the documents that needed to be signed. He assured me the contracts were legit and negotiable and left plenty of room to grow as an artist. I was quite relieved to hear his opinion, it made me feel completely confident about my venture as I heard him explain all the legal jargon. I felt I was completely confident which made me feel ready and eager to sign. Initialing the spots that needed to be initialed and signing the spots that needed to be signed, I grabbed the stack of papers and stuffed them back into the white envelope. I got up from the dining table and sat them on the kitchen island where my wallet and keys were waiting for me. I would drop them off in the morning.

Jake and I gathered in front of his beloved flatscreen television when we had already missed the first five minutes because the delivery boy took forever. Putting the hot pizza box on our coffee table and opening it up, being overwhelmed by the delicious aroma from our fresh-out-of-the-oven pizza from the popular and highly recommended New York-style pizzeria down the street. We ordered "The Works" and did they follow through with their promise, it had everything on it—except for jalapeños or anchovies. _No way, Jose!_

Before he was too wasted, he meandered his way into my arms as he proceeded to have his way with me. I was almost convinced that if I had blinked, I may have missed it.

_That was it??_

By the time the third quarter started, he was already finished and we were fully dressed once again, like clockwork, and returned to our drinking party. He was throwing bottle after bottle back of his favorite beer, Bud Light, as the empties were creating quite a collection on our coffee table.

I could feel Jacob's phone vibrating in his pocket as he sat on the couch with me.

He immediately got up as if he had to rush off quickly to the bathroom, but I had my thoughts getting the best of me, wondering off as I could hear his hushed whispers from the other side of the cracked door. He was on the phone talking to someone as all the confusion in my world became present and something's finally started making sense.

"_What is it? It's a really bad time right now. No, not now. I know, but I can't do that right now, okay?"_ He sighed, _"Look, I just can't, okay? You know better than that. Fine, fine, whatever. I've got to go now, 'bye."_

When the door opened quickly, he stepped back out into the living room, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh, my stomach!" He moaned, "I'm going to run down to the gift shop and pick up some meds. It's all kinds of messed up." He walked over to the console table by the front door and grabbed his keys and wallet and turned around at the door and warned, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Be back later." And closed the door behind himself.

He was gone. Before I could even suggest my going in his place or before I could suggest we already had medicine in the cabinet.

I immediately began to feel guilty doubting him and our relationship. Something's just weren't making any sense at all anymore. Here I was, not really upset because so much time had passed and maybe something terrible had happened to him, but the fact _so much time had passed_ and he still wasn't back. Running down to the gift shop and back normally would only take twenty minutes— if that. Why was he lying? Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? My mind began quickly racing to various conclusions and obviously thinking the worse.

After thirty minutes had passed and still no return, my curiosity got the best of me as I walked into our bedroom and passed through to the bathroom. The temperature in there was cold and the light was off. He hadn't been in here at all.

Just for sarcastic giggles, I opened up our medicine cabinet to quickly notice a brand new bottle of pink- the beloved Pepto Bismal-- sitting and waiting for a moment just like this.

_Pizza and beer can do numbers on one's stomach, yes, but let's be honest, Bella: He wasn't sick, just drunk and stupid._

Now, an hour had passed as I was frantically pacing the kitchen with my now formerly cold bottle water in hand, sipping frantically, as I mentally tried to calm myself down as I weighed out the options. I reached for the phone and dialed the number of my reasonable smart best friend for support.

Dear, sweet Alice. If anyone could get through this, she could! She would help me see the errors of my way and slap me out of my sweet misery and pure foolishness.

Before she had a chance to greet my call, I interrupted, "Alice, please help me, I don't know what to do."

"Bella? What's going on?"

I could barely get a word out; I was so frustrated and stuttering all over the place. She could hear my worries and distress and invited me to meet her at the bar we started frequenting together. I agreed it would be good to get the hell out of here!

After our phone call, we decided to meet up at the club. I quickly grabbed my messenger bag, keys and phone and hurried downstairs to hail a cab. I was in no mood to drive, my shaking hands rattling out of control.

I walked into the bar, Alice already there waiting for me. How the hell did she get here so quickly? _Oh, right. Shiny yellow sports car with death-defying speeds. Got it._

Alice sat across me at the table, anxiously waiting for me to say something. She didn't seem comfortable, almost like she knew exactly why we were here.

"Bella, I think I may know why we're here." She said softly with fear of the outcome, clutching onto her Smirnoff Ice.

_Holy crap, can she hear my thoughts?_

"No, you just said it out loud." She shook her head and continued the conversation, "Bells, we should really talk. There's something I know and I totally hate to be the person to tell you this, but—"

"C'mon, Alice, whatever it is," I interrupted, "it couldn't be worse than what I feel like right now!" I laughed sarcastically, taking a swig of my Whiskey double and chasing it down with an ice cold Coke.

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned me with the most serious face I've ever seen Alice with in my existence of knowing her.

"Gosh," I replied, studying her fact for the truth, "Alice, what is it already?"

She took a staggered deep breath before she rushed out, "I-think-Jacob's-cheating-on-you."

"Wow." I replied, staring off into space.

"Bella?" She called my attention with my reply, "Bells? Please say something."

The tears began to well up in my eyes as I took my own deep breath.

_I was so confused._

I looked down at my hands and bit my lip nervously, "Yeah, I figured so. That's why I asked you here. I hoped you could convince me I was wrong."

"Wait— so, you _knew_?"

"I just put some of the pieces of the crazy ass puzzle together this evening."

"Oh, Bella." She whimpered, crying with me and placing her hands on top of mine.

"Alice, c'mon now," I pulled my hands from beneath hers, "let's pull ourselves together! This is _sooo_ stupid!" I groaned.

"Bells, how sure are you about this?"

"I don't know, Ali, I just had an idea." I sighed, "How did you know?"

"Someone told me. They have… proof." Her voice was soft and quiet.

I almost choked as I took a big gulp from my glass of Coke, hearing the words that she said and repeating them for verification, "Proof."

"Yes, Bella, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Proof?! What do you mean _proof_?"

"The person who told me this—" She struggled with her words, thinking her thoughts through precisely before voicing her statement, "--they're someone I can trust, so I know I can completely vouch for the fact that what they're saying is the truth."

She took a deep breath before she went on, "They wouldn't go around and throw people's names around like this. I mean, even when I first mentioned that the two of you were together, they wouldn't believe me— they didn't!" She gaffed, "Anyway, the person who told me this is known to entertain and became friends with Jacob and invited him to a couple of parties before you moved here."

"Wow." I was stunned and taken aback. I didn't know what to say as I listened to my best friend apologetically pour her heart out nervously.

My emotions were standing still in complete and utter shock. Everything I had assumed was actually true and there was _proof_, as Alice had said.

Poor little Alice was afraid I was going to hate Emmett for trying to cause drama in my relationship with Jacob, but I couldn't lie and say that I was somewhat relieved. Jacob created his own drama without the assistance of Emmett. She was so nervous of what I would say, how I would react— _God love her_, she's the sister I never had. She just didn't want me to hurt anymore; I could appreciate that no matter how much the pain killed me on the inside.

At this moment, I wanted to fucking thank Emmett for helping me with my sanity, that _I wasn't going crazy_. What I thought was actually true!

She later told me that Emmett was so nervous in telling her because he knew it violated "The Man Code" and made her take a vow of secrecy that I would be the only one who would know where said information came from.

After she relieved what she partially knew, we sat there in silence thinking about the information we had just exchange.

She immediately snapped us out of funk and put in order a plan of action:

"Alright, Bella, let's snap out of it! No need to let this jerk bring you down!"

"Alice." I whined, shaking my head not wanting to deal with this right now.

"C'mon, we're going to get your things as soon as possible and get you out of there! You're coming home with me and Jasper."

"Ali, I don't—"

"We have plenty of room, so don't even go there. You're my best friend and I want to help you get through this, okay?"

I didn't argue with her, I just let her help as she wished.

We climbed into her cozy Porsche and sped off into the night. While on the way, she used her voice-activated Bluetooth system to make a few phone calls.

"Yo."

"Em, its Ali. I'm on my way back to Bella's loft. I need your help; can you meet us there in ten minutes?"

"Sure, my date just left," he chuckled, "What's going on?"

"It's moving day, buddy, get your sneakers on and we'll talk about it later."

Within twenty minutes, we zoomed back over to the condo in no time. As we stepped off the elevator, we were immediately greeted by a worried Emmett who waited for us in the hallway.

"Ali, what's going on?"

"I told her, Em." Alice admitted quickly as I unlocked the front door and waited for them to enter before me.

"What?! I said—" he yelled, throwing his arms in the arm in frustration.

"Shut up!" She groaned before huffing on her next breath, "God! Do you honestly think you could tell me something that crucial about my BFF and think that I'm just going to sit back and say nothing to her? I don't think so!"

"Alice, I asked you for some time." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Time for _what_? Get over it, boss man, she figured it out herself."

"What?"

"Can we not talk about this here and now? We need your help, Monkey boy."

I looked up at Emmett to find his eyes staring back at mine apologetically, "Bella, I'm—"

I interrupted before he went any further, putting my hand on his arm, "Emmett, don't worry about it. Okay?"

He stood in front of me with the saddest look on his face, almost like he had personally let me down.

"Enough guys, we need to get a move on." Alice clapped her hands, calling our attention.

I looked around the condo. He was still gone.

"He's not back yet, huh?" Alice asked as I shook my head, when she muttered, "What an asshole."

As I stood there in the living room watching my friends move around like busy bodies on a mission to help dear, poor Bella, something set in and kicked my subconscious while she was already down.

_Stupid Bella._

I finally spoke up, "Alice, I can't just leave."

"What? Bella," she huffed, "why the change of heart? Two seconds ago you were all geared up, ready to pack up and leave."

I sunk into the leather couch, "What if it's just a big misunderstanding? What if I don't know the whole story?"

She took a deep breath, sitting down on the armrest, "Fine, Bells, but you are coming home with me for the night. You can stay in our guest room for as long as you need."

We had already started sorting through some of my things. We put them neatly away so it wouldn't go unnoticed and only took with me what was completely necessary. Jacob was never one to pay attention to details like that.

I went into my office and loaded up my MacBook in my computer bag and my CD travel case. Walking back into our bedroom, I grabbed my backpack from the closest where I started packing a few sets of clothes.

I didn't know how long I was going to be gone. I just knew I couldn't stay here if what I had heard was true. I needed to get away and clear my mind.

I had a good feeling that Alice and Jasper's farm was exactly the place that could help me relax and contemplate on what was truly going on.

As we started to leave, we gathered by the front door. I grabbed my iPhone charger and the infamous white envelope and stuffed them into my messenger bag. Alice was holding my bag of toiletries and a small bag of clothes; Emmett was carrying my guitar case. I leaned over, picking my backpack and computer bag off the ground. In the process, I tried to make an effort to be positive about the whole situation by showing them a smile or two to the both of them.

_I could get through this._

_They weren't buying it._

I was completely overwhelmed to say the least. I knew I hadn't known him very long but Emmett seemed very warm and welcoming, taking me under his wing and treating me like I was his little sister and he was almost like my older over-protective brother. I was just impressed that Alice had actually lifted a finger and rose to the occasion to help out when the time was right.

It was late in the night when we finally arrived to Alice and Jasper's house in the country. The night's activities had worn me out, but I wasn't exactly tired. Well, maybe emotionally. My weary eyes starred aimlessly outside my passenger window as Alice's speedy coupe zipped by the rolling hillside before us.

The moon shining through the night sky as we pulled into her driveway, the wheels of her sports coupe grinded against the gravel driveway, giving away our presence with no avail.

We walked up the steps of her wrap-around porch, the wood creaking beneath our feet, she unlocked the front door.

As we stepped into the foyer, we were immediately greeted by Jasper as we put my bags down on the hardwood floor.

"Hey, baby, there you are," He smiled as he yawned, before turning to me, shocked and surprised to see me so late at night, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

His blonde curly hair was tousled, as he stood as the bottom of the stairs looking at the clock on the wall. He scratched his head with one hand and his bare, shirtless stomach with the other.

His blue eyes diverted to my things on the floor and they shot back up towards me.

"Bella, what the sam hell is going on? What happened?!" He exclaimed, his Southern accent fully exposing itself.

We proceeded to give Jasper a mini-edition of the story, sparing him all the major details.

It was late as we all decided it was time to call it a night. They kindly helped me with my things up to the guest room. Alice stuck around a little longer than necessary, lingering out of pity, I only presumed, but knew better.

She hugged and kissed me goodnight. I almost wished she would have tucked me in and read me a bedtime story, too.

She was such a little mother at heart, making sure I was okay.

The honest truth? I was far from okay. And this officially had become one of the longest nights of my life. And sleeping was no longer optional as I lay in my bed, starting at the shadows on the wall, wondering how in the world I got here.

**A/N: ** So, what do you think? What's going to happen next? Or what would you *like* to happen next, I guess I should ask? LOL Loving it? Hating it? Let me know what you think so we can keep this rolling along nicely!


	4. Chapter 4 Im Good Im Gone

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely forbidden without my written and express consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N: **So extremely sorry for the delay, I know it really annoys a reader (me) whenever an author takes forever to post a chapter (me). I'm really sorry RL sucks big time. Special thanks to **robbsweetangel**, **DreamingofRob** and **vampire_craze** for their hard work, patience and love of this story! Thank you so much for all your tweets and awesome reviews, they really mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot of stuff is going on—you'll finally get another peek at someone you all have been asking for and I have a feeling anyone Team Jacob is going to hate me after this chapter. Please accept my sincere apologies. And, oh- Go, **Team Edward**! LOL

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – I'm Good, I'm Gone**

**Playlist:** Kings of Leon – Ragoo; Daughtry – No Surprise; Daughtry – Over You, Lykke Li – Breaking It Up; Lykke Li – I'm Good, I'm Gone; The Ting Tings – We Walk

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why..._

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Daughtry – _No Surprise_

I barely slept through the night and when I finally did, morning found its way through without invitation; the annoying sun laughing in my face as it was shining through the sheer curtains much earlier than I preferred.

_Um... excuse me, Mr. Sun? I'm trying to sleep here. Ugh._

I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to block out the light but there was no point. I might as well go ahead and get up. I had things to do today anyways.

Still waking up, confusion was eroding my brain in leaving me in not the most pleasant mood overshadowed by a foggy haze from last night's events. I was still trying to figure it all out.

_Wait. Where the hell am I?_

_Oh, right._

_Alice and Jasper's house._

Their guest room was so quaint and cozy, quite possibly more comfortable than staying in any hotel room. Alice put her special touches throughout the room that you would have thought she stole the idea from the pages of _Better Homes & Gardens_. A large window draped in sheer, white fabric that trailed down to the floor, the curtain hardly providing any shield from the sun as it crept into the room and brightened the room not allowing me to sleep any longer. The bed was a pillow wonderland with a fluffy, white and blue toile patterned comforter and the softest sheets you have ever felt in your entire life. I could tell the theme of the room was French chic; it was really pretty, just not my taste.

I pulled back the delicate comforter and swung my legs over the side. Grabbing my Scünci off the nightstand, I took my hair into both hands, sweeping it back into a messy ponytail. Checking myself in the mirror, I groaned in agony as I saw my hair and its inability to properly style. Sometime before climbing into bed the night before, I had changed into my infamous Forks High t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

I picked up my toiletry bag and walked out of the bedroom into the guest bathroom in the hallway.

Shutting the door behind me, I set my bag and change of clothes onto the counter, next to the sink. I chuckled to myself when I looked up to see the antique towel rod was fully stocked with fresh and fluffy, white towels and a bathrobe waiting for me on its hook that was monogrammed with "_Guest_".

I have always known Alice to be the little hostess, always wanting to entertain and find a new reason to celebrate something that was going on in someone's life. And just as Alice was always ready and willing, their house was just the same.

With a twist of the hot and cold knobs, the shower head began to rain out the warm water. I stripped off my clothing, letting them drop to the ground in a messy pile and stepped in. The water began to pour over me as I pretended to let it wash away all my worries and concerns.

Reaching out of the shower, I leaned over pulling a washcloth off the rack and put it under the water, soaking it. I grabbed a bottle of some flower-scented body wash that was already on the shower caddy and poured it on the washcloth. Placing the bottle down, I rubbed the cloth together and bubbles appeared from the friction, lathering it all over. Massaging my skin with the plush terry cloth towel, I ran it all over my body. It was true; I was starting to feel just a little bit better already.

I began to contemplate the dream I had that night. As if I wasn't confused already this dream came along and screwed my thought process up.

_In the night, an angel swept through the window as the sheer curtains swayed in the breeze of her grand entrance. Her skin was glowing as the glorious fabrics brushed against her petite and slender frame. As I sat up in bed, she hovered over to me and she floated in front of me, beaming with a smile._

_My eyes grew wide as I realized this was not just any old angel, she was my mother._

_I gasped, "M-Mom? Is that you?"_

_She slowly nodded her head as she was flooded in Heavenly light._

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" I shut my eyes for a moment and shook the stupid question away from my thoughts, "I've missed you so much."_

_My eyes focused in on her, remembering her every detail. She clutched her hands to her heart and nodded her head, "I've always been with you, my dear sweet, Isabella. My Bella."_

"_Mom, I don't know what to do." I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief._

"_Follow your heart, baby girl. " She smiled as she replied almost in song, "You'll be fine."_

"_I'm scared." I cried, as she reached out barely touching my face._

"_He's out there." She smiled, motioning with her hand._

"_Jacob?" I asked her with confusion, looking around her. __What__ did she mean by that?_

"_He's out there," she repeated as she held her hands out towards me, "don't ever give up, baby girl."_

And then my divine mirage disappeared before my eyes with a flash of light. My hands clutching my heart as I jumped up from my sleep, gasping for air. My heartbeat slightly racing from the excitement of the dream I had just experienced.

_Oh, Mom, how I miss you. I __love__ you._

After my shower, I slipped on a pair of cotton panties and an almost matching tank top before grabbing the ridiculously huge terry cloth robe off the hook and wrapped it around my body. Standing in front of the foggy mirror, I wiped away the moisture with sleeve of the robe. I riffled through my toiletries bag and pulled out my toothbrush, applying some toothpaste it.

Running the brush under some running water, I began to work out my thought process as I scrubbed my teeth for all it was worth. Spitting the aftermath into the sink, I followed it with a swig of minty mouthwash.

Even though I just gotten out of the shower, it was habitual that I use my facial scrub every morning without fail. My day just didn't feel right without it. It was kind of like brushing my teeth— you just shouldn't leave home without doing it. And sometimes the more you did it, the better you felt—so sometimes twice a day was never enough. Rinsing my face off and wiping it dry with yet another fluffy towel, I threw it into the white wicker basket once I was back in the guest bedroom.

I had expertly twisted my hair into a turban which rest on top of my head, releasing it as my wet hair cascaded down my back. Bending at the waist, I flipped my hair over as I towel-dried it in an effort to allow it soak up any last bit of moisture.

Adding to the collection, I tossed my hair towel into the wicker basket as I heard the sound of tires shifting the driveway gravel around and assumed it must have been Jasper either coming or going in his mammoth 4x4 truck. Still feeling my temperature from the shower, my feet were chilly so I slipped on a pair of guest slippers before retreating downstairs.

Approaching the doorway of the kitchen, I found the door of the refrigerator open.

In that moment, I discovered I was completely wrong in my earlier assumptions.

As I walked around to see who it was, I wasn't just surprised to find Jasper standing behind it. I found myself gasping as I found him standing there in his boxer shorts. In all my years of knowing him, I had never seen _this_ much of him.

He heard my gasp as his blue eyes grew wide in embarrassment as he gulped down from the carton of orange juice and shoved it back in the fridge quickly.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice had arrived and she wasn't happy. She stood in the doorway in a floor-length spaghetti strap nightgown, her arms folded and her bottom lip being held captive between her teeth. Her foot was peeking out beneath the rose colored silk fabric, as she angrily tapped it on the cold tile floor like there was no tomorrow.

"Good morning, baby." He grinned, shutting the fridge door.

"Don't you '_baby' _me, we have guests!" She sang with an annoying tone, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Would you _please_ go and put some clothes on? You know good and well that Bella's here. You can't be down here in your underwear, darling."

"Sorry, baby." He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek as she was unmoved by his romantic gesture, "Yes, ma'am."

As he left the room, Alice turned to me; her face reflected something that was absolutely mortified. I joined her over by the island counter and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Alice, its fine." I tried not to laugh at the humility of it all.

"No, it's not." She shook her head as she stood back up, walking over to the fridge, "I can't believe he did that." She pulled out the same carton of orange juice.

Leaning over to the cabinet to her left, she retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and opening the carton and poured herself a glass. She was two seconds away from pouring my glass, when I interrupted her.

"Um… do you by chance have any milk instead?"

She looked up and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes in thought, "I think so."

I helped myself to the milk. There was no way I was about to drink Jasper's backwash. Alice was married to him and they swapped spit all the time.

_Not me, no thanks._

For such a beautiful kitchen, it was a spacious waste. It was always clean as it was rarely used except for special occasions. It was decorated in a modern French country motif with a wall of off-white distressed cabinetry, various stainless steel appliances and floral patterns here and there to bring her design plan through. The more I thought about it the more I found myself believing that Alice must truly feel that she was French in another life and now it must be her civil duty to carry it out throughout her home. She must have been, honestly, she does such a wonderful job in carrying the theme out.

"So, I need to go back to the loft today." I said softly, eating my plain Eggo waffle.

Her eyes shot back up at me as she drank from her coffee cup.

"Chill out, Ali, I have to get my paperwork for the record company. I promised I would drop it off today."

"Alright," she almost warned, before she took another sip of her coffee, "if you say so."

"Ali, I- just bear with me, okay? I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm going to do."

"You know, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

She didn't have to say anything; I knew an unspoken offer that was already on the table.

"I have to talk to him."

She jerked her head up and lightly huffed, "You don't _have_ to if you don't _want_ to, Bella."

"I need to."

"_Fine_. Whatever." She sighed as she looked out towards the kitchen window.

"Besides," I replied with explanation, "it will give me a chance to get whatever else it is that I need while I'm there."

She didn't respond. That was… _fine_.

I knew she wasn't happy with my relationship with Jacob in the first place but because she was my best friend, she always put her feelings aside for mine.

"Well," she stood up from the barstool and walked over and placed her empty coffee cup in the sink, "I'm going to go shower and change, and then we can go."

"Great, I'm going to go change, too."

We decided we'd spend the day running our errands together. First, we would stop by my loft and pick up a few of my things. And God willing, if Jacob was there, I would talk to him, too.

When we were done there, we would drop of my paperwork at Eclipse. They were anticipating the arrival of my packet being complete and I was ready to get this train rolling down the tracks. After all that, hopefully we would have time do some shopping and grab some lunch.

I quickly got dressed, pulling on an old pair of jeans and white graphic t-shirt with black stars all over it. Before heading downstairs, I grabbed my messenger bag and decided to wait for Alice outside. I knew I would be ready before Alice, so I decided to take advantage of the moment and do some writing while I waited. Stepping out in the warmth of the sun, I took a seat on one of their antique rocking chairs that sat on the back of their historic wrap-around porch. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a pen and my composition notebook and flipped it open to a blank page. I poised my pen on the line, the ever ready songwriter waiting for whatever words came to mind:

_Clarity, run over me_

_Make up my mind for me_

_Nothing makes sense for me except being here…_

My focus was broken when I heard a far-off voice that took advantage of my concentration. Looking up from my notebook, I could see Jasper riding the land on his horse. Shortly behind him was his four-legged best friend, Brady, a black Labrador retriever. Jasper was horseback riding on his caramel colored horse (which he later told me was a Diamond Magic Arabian); his blue and brown plaid western style shirt was flapping in the speed of his movement. His curly blonde hair was held down by an off-white cowboy hat which blocked the sun from his eyes as it was an out in full effect on this day.

Moments later, I discovered he wasn't alone as another horseback rider was rounding around the hill behind him. It was another guy.

I immediately began to wonder who he was, where he came from and how they knew him because… _I'm nosey like that._

I couldn't get a decent look at him, but didn't mind what I saw so far. He wore distressed and torn blue jeans, black Doc Martens, a black button-down dress shirt that went with his black suede cowboy hat. I was surprised to see this person completely clothed in so much black as it was extremely hot outside.

As Jasper took off on horse elsewhere, his farm mate continued on towards the barn where he climbed off the horse, wiping his brow from the heat and his choice of radioactive black clothing. _Bad choice, dude._

He removed his hat, revealing a red bandana covering his head. I couldn't really see what color hair he had, but could tell some of it was peeking out from beneath.

Without warning, he started removing his black button-down shirt revealing his tone body and muscular arms. He placed the shirt on a nearby whitewashed fence post and then reached up, pulling the bandana off his head and wiping the sweat from his face. Under his shirt, he wore a white tank which clung to his sweaty body. After wiping his face, his stuck the bandana in his right back pocket of his jeans.

From the left back pocket of his jeans, he grabbed a pair of work gloves, sliding them over his hands as he started picking up large, heavy bags which I assumed was horse feed or something of that sort and moved them one-by-one to the red barn. They were at least twenty pounds each.

Watching him was like watching a ping pong championship; I couldn't take my eyes off him. First off, I felt bad for him and Jasper working so hard out in the sun. Second, I wish I could get a better look at him. There was something about him.

I tried to shake my thoughts but as the screen door whacked against the door jam, I jumped in my seat. I turned immediately to my right to see Alice carrying a tray of medium sized Mason jars with ice and peaches already in them next to a frosty pitcher of homemade peach tea.

"Alice! Wow! What a setup!" I exclaimed, still startled from the noise and her sudden arrival.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to hold back a laugh, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied, looking back down at my book, "I'm fine, you just scared me."

"Yeah, that's the joys of living in a historical home!" She sang with a smile and a wink, "Peach tea?"

"Sure," I replied as she served our drinks, "Mason jars? Really?"

"There's no other way to have it, Bella. This is Grandmother Whitlock's recipe and I would be giving undue justice to serve it any other way." She shrugged her shoulders as she handed me a cold Mason car filled with the best drink ever.

"Aw, we have a little Suzy Q. Homemaker on our hands, boys and girls!" I laughed, teasing her with a smile.

"Oh, shut up and drink your tea already!" She replied sticking her tongue out at me.

I followed her orders as I took a gulp from the jar. The sweet liquid definitely quenched my thirst in the heat of the sun and I was in the comfort of shade. I knew this would be a definite treat for the guys.

"Mmm, that's so good!" I giggled, "You have definitely found your specialty, Ali."

"Thank you, thank you!" She dramatically joked as she bowed over in her seat.

"Nice." I laughed as I opened my notebook back up and continued writing in it.

"Let me tell the boys the drinks are ready." She stood up walking over to a wind chime and wiggled one of the strings that was attached to a metal bar, moving it around in circles as it crashed against the others, making a melodic noise to catch their attention, "Boys! The tea is on the porch! Come and get it!" She shouted as she repeated her wind chime serenade.

She sat back down next to me in the other chair and took a sip of her tea. "Mmm, this is really good today."

"It is." I agreed, before changing the subject, "So, who's the other guy? I don't think I've ever seen him around here before. I didn't know you guys had farm help."

"Oh, Edward? Pffft," She rolled her eyes, as she shrugged and waved her hand in the air, "Don't worry about him, he's not farm help. He's just family. He's obligated."

I didn't notice when exactly I began to stare off into space, before Alice called my name out, "Hello? Earth to Bella! Are you alright over there?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I'm writing here, leave me alone." I muttered, feeling bad for tuning her out just then, "I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"You asked about Edward. I said that he's family." She repeated herself.

"Oh, okay. He wasn't at your wedding though, right?"

I couldn't remember honestly. I think I would remember him.

"No, he couldn't make it." Her voice was reserved before she mumbled, "Jerk."

"Oh, I see." I said as I took another big gulp of tea, finishing it off.

"Anyway, let's get out of here and get into some A/C pronto!"

"What about the guys and their tea?" I stood up, motioning to the land.

"They're big boys. They can serve themselves." She rolled her eyes once again.

"OK, fine, let's go."

As we walked around the wrap-around porch, I could hear their two voices getting closer to where we were sitting only moments ago. They proceeded to go on and on about how much they loved Alice's take on Grandmother Whitlock's peach tea recipe.

Alice was ten steps ahead of me and already sitting in her sporty, yellow Porsche revving the engine.

"C'mon, Bella, let's get a move on!" She called from her rolled down window.

I quickly walked over to the passenger door, opened the door and took a seat. I barely had a chance to fasten my seatbelt before she jerked the car back into reverse.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed as we pulled out of the long, winding driveway.

I knew at some point I would have to decide what I was going to do. I just wasn't ready to think about it yet, so I kept putting the decision making off until later. Alice insisted they were happy to have my company and I could stay as long as I needed. So, I figured, I'd just go along for the ride.

**X O X O X O**

As we pulled into the garage, both of our stomachs were growling. We laughed and agreed that we would get lunch next and then drop off my paperwork.

I just needed to go in the loft and get this over with; it wasn't going to get any easier. Better get this over with as soon as possible, right? Let's just rip this bad boy off like a Band-Aid that doesn't want to come off.

We quickly made it upstairs and I stood nervously at the front door unlocking it and letting us inside. I couldn't believe my eyes as I took in the site of our loft and its one-eighty appearance. I was in complete alarm as I discovered it in unusual disarray to Jake's preferred liking for being such an obsessive compulsive personality.

I looked in such terror and surprise as I set my key and bag on the counter. Everything was left exactly the way it was when I had left and worse. A new collection of beer empties had made an appearance and were spread throughout our home. Pizza boxes and fast food containers had double in size and were spilling out from the waste bin.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I hadn't been gone _that_ long!

I shook my head in disbelief; I couldn't deal with this now. I had to step back into my plan of action. I just needed more time.

Opening the kitchen's utility cabinet, I grabbed a couple of recyclable canvas bags and began to walk around the loft, filling them up with my odds and ends.

Alice grabbed a bag from me and started doing the same per my instructions; she grabbed my magazines and some of my CDs and DVDs.

"I'm just going to go in here for a few more things." I told Alice as I opened the door to our bedroom and flipped on the switch.

"_What the fuck?"_ I heard a female's voice speak up from the left side of our room where our bed was.

My head snapped quickly to the left as my eyes followed the voice. The pure horror was the vision I discovered the voice belonged to a long-legged blonde whose legs were wrapped around Jacob's naked body, draped in sheets as she was dressed as much as he was. The sight before me made my stomach drop, I wanted to throw up. A gasp escaped my lips and my hands started shaking, the handles of my bag slipping through my fingers and it crashing to the floor spilling out its contents across the hardwood floor. I crouched to the floor to gather my things, seeing their clothing scattered throughout the room.

I felt nauseous. I was pissed. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout. My blood was boiling. _How could he?_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I exclaimed as my nostrils were flaring as I mentally took in the scene that was happening before my eyes. This had to be the worst nightmare ever. Not only was I nauseous, I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"Bella!" Jacob called out my name in shock as he was caught in the act. I heard the blonde laughing mysteriously beneath his body.

"Shut up!" He muttered to the blonde and shoved himself away from her.

They were in _our_ bed together.

He scrambled away from her quickly, grabbing his pants from the floor. He pulled them on and walked over to my side.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" I shouted as I flew into our closest, flipping on the light switch in the process. Our closet was the size of a small dressing room in itself, a row or two of clothes racks on each side and my beech wood dresser stood next to my antique vanity which I rarely used.

On the wall, I had several hooks which held a couple of bags I frequently used and I wanted to be accessible. I grabbed my favorite brown leather shoulder bag with the blue stitching off the second hook and began to scoop everything I could from the top of my vanity into it in one sweep and placed it by the door.

"Bella, _wait_."

"Don't." I warned him and I could tell he wanted to say something else. "Please, just… don't."

"Just let me explain."

"How can you even explain something like this?"

"Just give me a chance."

"No." I spit back quickly, "I just can't believe this." I muttered to myself as the tears began to flood my eyes, clouding my vision. I wiped my eyes before reaching up on my tip toes to grab one of my duffel bags off the shelf. I unzipped it and furiously began to stuff it with as many clothes as could from my dresser. When that bag was completely full, I threw it down to the hardwood floor and grabbed another and continued on my mission.

_I had to get out of here and fast._

_I was going to explode and his constant nagging about giving him a chance to explain was only making matters worse._

"Jake, what were you thinking? I don't even know what to think anymore." I shook my head as I threw my hands to my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"I thought you went out with your friends." He replied, shrugging.

"And that makes what you did okay?" I groaned, rolling my eyes, "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Can't we just talk this out? You're even not giving me a chance."

He reached out towards me, trying to grab my hand and I pulled away.

"No! Don't _even_ think about touching me!" I shouted, my breathing had become erratic, "There's no fucking way we're talking about _any_ of this."

"Bella."

"No! I knew I should have listened to my instinct."

I was trying very hard to be calm in this situation. My breathing was out of control, I was so angry, so mad. I had never felt so much hate for someone in all my life.

I just wanted to get the last of my things and get out of there.

He stood closer than I would have preferred as he started crying like a baby and I just wasn't having any of it.

I wanted him to beg me to stay. I wanted him to tell me he loved me. I wanted to hear him say that he was sorry. But if I was holding my breath, I learned I would die from lack of oxygen. Those words and thoughts never came from him.

He was clearly upset because he had finally been caught.

I was embarrassed and grateful that Alice was just in the other room. I was completely embarrassed that she heard everything, but grateful for my witness.

When I had stepped back into our bedroom from the closet, the blonde was gone and all of her clothing removed from our floor. He followed me out, staying close behind like it made a difference but it didn't. It only pissed me off because I felt like I was being watched.

With my bags in hand, I placed them on the bed as I went to my nightstand and grabbed everything I could. My eyes froze on a couple of framed pictures, one of me and Alice at college, one of me and my Mom when I was twelve, and one of my Mom and Charlie before their second to last anniversary dinner date. I left behind the self-taken one of me and Jake at the park. I didn't want that one anymore.

"I can't believe you're just going to leave like that, Bella." He called behind me as I headed for the door.

I stopped in my tracks. "You _can't_ be serious. You have no idea what you've done. You're the one who made these decisions. If it's anyone's fault for my leaving, it's yours, you asshole."

"What's with the name calling, Bella? Are we _really_ stooping that low?"

I growled as I turned around, "I think you've stoop low enough for the both of us, thank you _very_ much." I turned around on my heels as I muttered one last time, "_Asshole_."

With my free hand, I opened the bedroom door and walked back into the living room.

"Bella?" Alice called my name as she stood over by the bookshelf, "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"It's _peachy_, Alice." I rolled my eyes as I huffed, "We were right and I just want to get out of here. Help me get the rest of my stuff."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought he was my _best friend_; my _boyfriend_. Is that any way to treat your best friend? Umm… I don't think so. I didn't think it was normal. I had always defined our relationship as something special and was definitely for sure now as I had this information clarified.

I was overloaded with my backpack strapped to my back, my purse on my shoulder and my guitar case in hand. I grabbed a couple of the overstuffed recyclable canvas bags filled with my belongings and walked out of the living room. Out of the loft- out of our home and away from a life I didn't even know anymore.

My body was shaking and rattling with hurt and pain, from my soul to my bones. Feeling the emotional hurt take over my body, my heart and soul, I sighed with a painful relief in my soul. My conscious was heavy, but my spirit was relieved and I felt entirely guilty for feeling this way.

Rushing quickly over to the elevator bay, I pounded my fingers rapidly on the down arrow button.

_Hurry the fuck up. I have to get out of here._

A migraine was taking root in my skull as it pounded loudly; my head with spinning with all this new information circulating. I heard raised voices through the closed doors of my former home.

"I can't even talk to you right now, so don't even try, Jacob Black!" Alice groaned as he must have been pestering her for more information.

"Let me just go talk to her."

"No, you are to leave her alone! Do you hear me? Stay. Away."

In the next few seconds, I could tell the tone of her voice changed.

I stood in the hallway as I dazed out in deep, congested thought. I leaned up against the wall trying to figure out everything. My world was spinning out of control around me. The elevator had come and gone by the time I realized it.

I had started crying again as I sunk to the ground with bags in tow.

"Bella?" I heard a voice rush to my side, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

I looked up to find Emmett putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Emmett." I sniffed, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"B, what is it?" He searched my eyes over before the idea set in for him, "It's Jake, isn't it?" He sucked in his breath and bit his lip, "You found out- its true, isn't it?"

I shook my head as I didn't know what else to say.

"Son of a _bitch_!" He cursed as he slammed his fist against the wall as it produced a loud thud. I was surprised he did no damage as strong as he was.

He crouched down to my level and rubbed my arm, "We're going to get you out of here, okay? You don't have to worry about a thing." He kissed my forehead as he walked over to the front door and banged on it once.

The door was opened briskly by Alice who noticed me in the hallway as she motioned him inside.

I couldn't move and didn't feel the need to.

Fifteen minutes later, the elevator bay dinged to announce its arrival and several concierges stepped off the lift and greeted me.

"Miss Swan?" I looked up to find them standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Mr. McCarty called to have us come up and retrieve your things and deliver them immediately to your cars. May we have your keys please, ma'am?"

Within thirty minutes, between what I had already gathered and the muscle that Emmett brought along and Alice's minuscule help, we cleared my things and were loaded into Alice's Porsche and the rest into Emmett's Mustang.

I faintly remember hearing him tell one of the concierge, "Don't scuff the paint, bro" as they helped load my things into his car.

Before we left, Emmett promised me he'd figure a way to get my truck to me, that I didn't need to worry about anything else.

Alice and I rode back to her house in silence. I didn't feel like talking and for once she actually didn't. That girl loved to talk, so I appreciated the fact that she realized silence was golden in a time like this.

Before I went to bed that night, I got an alert on my iPhone reminding me about my doctor's appointment in the morning.

This week just keeps getting worse, I tell you. _Worse._

In the morning, I had to drag myself out of bed. I had to do this if I wanted to pursue my dreams. It's just a doctor's appointment. It had to be done.

In a sky rise medical building in downtown, I waited in a sterile, cold examination room as I waited for the new doctor to come and visit with me.

There was a knock on the door and it quietly opened revealing a good-looking man in his early forties smiling on the other side. I quickly understood why some of the ladies in the waiting room were going on and on about this man. He simply had movie star good looks and handsome golden blonde hair which only highlighted his hazel eyes which were sparkling whenever he spoke.

He looked down briefly at the chart, "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella." I corrected him and nervously smiled, looking down at my hands.

"Bella." He repeated as I nodded my head, "I'm Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Yeah," I replied, "you, too."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I need to get a physical and I didn't have a doctor, so I heard good things about you."

"Well, isn't that nice?" He smiled, "so, you are in school then?" He asked as he removed his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the earpieces in his ears.

"No, I recently graduated."

"Take a deep breath." He instructed as he placed the cold chest piece below my collarbone first, sending chills down my spine.

"Okay, very well." He responded and moved the chest piece to my back. "And again, please?"

I followed his instruction and he moved away, pulling his stethoscope back around his neck and grabbing my chart from the counter. He began to make notes before he continued our conversation.

"Oh, well, that's very exciting—graduating college?" He asked as I nodded my head, "what a nice accomplishment."

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

"So, now the important question, Miss Swan. What do you want to do with your life?" He joked philosophically with a wink.

"Well, I'm a musician; I was recently signed to a recording contract." I explained hesitantly, "I have to have this physical in order to complete my contract."

"Wow, well, congratulations are in order. I hope I can give you a clean bill of health then."

He went over my vitals with me and was happy to hear that I passed with flying colors with my breathing and reflexes. When the appointment was almost over, he informed me that I would need to get some lab work done to further solidify his thoughts.

_Great._

_I'm guessing he wants me to give blood._

_Another reason to pass out._

"I am now going to ask you some questions which may be a little too personal for you, so I apologize in advance." He said before going onto explain because it was going to obviously embarrass him to bring up whatever it was, "I have to ask these questions because you are a childbearing age and since you are a new patient, it doesn't hurt to go ahead and document these findings."

"Okay," I replied warily.

"Are you sexually active?"

I took a deep breath before replying, "Yes."

"Do you always use protection?"

"Of course." I answered almost defensively.

"Alright," He looked down at my chart as he made a note and without looking up, he asked, "Is your form of protection normally condoms, pill or a patch or a combination?"

"Just condoms."

"So, you've never used the pill then?"

"Right."

He paused as he wrote down some notes on my chart.

He looked up, smiling briefly, "Okay, well, on your way out the nurse will give you the orders for you to get your lab work done. We will need to run, both, blood and urine sample."

I scrunched my nose at the idea but nodded my head regardless as he guided me towards the door, reaching for the handle.

Something made me hesitate as I stood there. Before he left the room, I decided to take advantage of the moment and ask him for his last minute medical advice, "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" He answered, removing his hand from the knob and turning around to face me.

"What would you advise one your patients to do if they knew their former partner had cheated on them?"

He paused before he responded, "When was your last pap smear?" He looked back down at my chart then back up as he flashed a smile.

"Oh, umm, about a year ago?" I guessed as my memory failed me.

His smiled erased from his face and he walked over to the counter, picking up a business card from a modern designer multi-business card holder.

"Here," he placed the card in my hand, "I'm going to give you a card for one of my colleagues. I advise you to make an appointment with him and consult with him about your history."

_Great. One more doctor._

_Just what I need._

_Thanks a lot._

When the consultation was over, Dr. Cullen walked with me back to the front desk where I made a follow-up visit to discuss my results in a few days. Then, I headed towards the lab where I proceeded to pee in a cup and get poked for a blood sample.

_Yay. Good times._

The only enjoyable part of giving blood was the part when it's already over. Looking down at my Scooby Doo Band-Aid, I felt like a rock star. A pathetic, wimpy rock star afraid to give blood and nearly passed out. You should have seen the tech's face when I was all kinds of upset when he informed me they were all of out of SpongeBob SquarePants Band-Aids. _No SpongeBob for my boo-boo?_ Way to rain on someone's parade.

Afterwards, I made my way back to my truck and headed home to Alice and Jasper's house. During the drive, I decided to multitask and schedule my appointment for the next doctor I was supposed to see.

When the receptionist answered the phone, she sounded exceptionally excited to be there and too perky for my taste. Nonetheless, I made my appointment and made a mental note about my visit later that week.

* * *

"Clarity" © 2010 – Writing4Roses – All Rights Reserved.

**A/N:** So… what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hate Jacob? Love Edward? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you _want_ to happen next? Let's hear it! Leave some review love! And if you like the story, share it with someone.

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) all the behind the scenes that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!). Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name's the same!


	5. Chapter 5 Beautifully Broken

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of

Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize for taking so long on the posting. Ugh, seriously? Real life and I need to have a heart-to-heart already. Special thanks and hugs to my super busy beta, **robbsweetangel**, for taking her time to work on my _lil ole story_ when she has had her own RL stuff going on- _**THANK YOU**_! Also, thanks to **dreamingofRob **and **vampire_craze** for loving my story and always being there for me.

Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews this story! Seriously, it means so much to me and believe it or not, it encourages me to write even faster (hint, hint LOL). Thanks to everyone on Twitter (the name's the same over there!) —all your tweets and RT's and showing this story some love! Wow!

**CHAPTER FIVE – BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN**

**Playlist:** Tori Amos – Northern Lad; Ashlee Simpson – Beautifully Broken

_Had a northern lad_  
_Well not exactly had_  
_He moved like the sunset_  
_God who painted that_  
_First he love my accent_  
_How his knees could bend_  
_I thought we'd be ok_  
_Me and my molasses_  
_But I feel something is wrong_  
_But I fell this cake just isn't done_  
_Don't say that you don't_

Tori Amos – _Northern Lad_

Time had come and gone without my permission; a calendar was my only reminder of how much exactly time had passed me by.

Weeks had somehow come and gone as my memory faded on me, I recalled "The Alice Brigade" helping me find a new place to live. Although she was insistent that _La Chateau de Whitlock_ was always available, I reminded her that she lived on a farm and not in the French country.

We had spent one long-ass weekend scouring the greater downtown area in search of the perfect place; somewhere I could call my home. A place I could plant roots and be happy for a while— _for a change_.

I knew in the exploration of my new place, it would need to be fairly nearby the record company and recording studio and still be somewhat conveniently close by to the eclectic Deep Ellum and Downtown Dallas night life.

It was eight Friday nights later and I was stuck going through the motions, becoming uncomfortably numb as I had incoherently found myself repeating the same routine day after day.

Get up, go to work, come home, veg out on the couch, and go to bed early only to repeat the same routine the very next day without question.

This was completely out of character for me. I was always one to curl up with a good book or take my journal to the park and after a nice walk, jot down some ideas for new songs. But after everything I had been through with the jerk of an ex-boyfriend, I had become accustom to this new lifestyle in eight long torturous weeks. I had become accepting of just sitting and watching hours of reality television while diving in my favorite snack.

Today's culinary feast was brought to you by my new friends, Ben & Jerry's- _Mmm_, Chunky Monkey, my favorite! It tasted like Heaven in a pint, the lovely delights melting in my mouth as I savored each frozen bite. With a heaping spoonful in my mouth, I sighed to myself as I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes and allowed the mixed sounds of the city life outside my living room window and the audio from the television set to drown my thoughts.

_It was in the middle of the night, we had been lying in bed just talking when he had finally initiated our displays of affection to the next level. He wasn't very affectionate; he was always precise and gentlemanly. He always did the right thing and would never step out of line._

_He was completely predictable and methodical._

_That evening, he had told me that he made partner. To celebrate, we dressed up and hit the town and had a ridiculously expensive dinner as we stuffed ourselves silly and drank entirely way too much._

_He finally had the liquid courage he needed as the inspiration behind his tribal art tattoo came alive. __I traced my fingers over his circular ink decoration, moving my fingertips over the curvature of his bicep. His lips curled with the delight from my touch as he watched my eyes taking in all the details._

"_Bella." He whispered, as he climbed in between my legs, hovering over my body. Our skin in contact with one another as the heat radiated from his body to mine._

"_Mmm," I smiled up at him, "I love you, Jacob."_

"_I love you, too, Bella." He kissed me warmly on the lips. "I want to make love to you. Please, let me?"_

"_Yes," I moaned, arching my body as he slipped himself inside me and grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned in closer and closer with each steady movement._

_To be polite, it wasn't the best sex I had ever had, but it was quite possibly the best sex that __we__ had ever had together. That particular moment was definitely a key player in future conquests with Jacob, that's for sure._

"_Bella... Bella... c'mon..."_

I turned my head to the right as it rested. Taking a deep breath, I let out a sigh as my eyes flashed opened.

_What the heck?_

I jerked my head up and immediately rubbed my eyes as they were glassy from the small trickle of tears now rolling down my cheeks. Sitting up on the couch, I looked over to my right, focusing my eyes on the small digital clock on the end table and realized how much time had truly flown by once again.

I was surprised to see the bright blue digital numbers informing me that it was now a little bit past seven o'clock in the evening. _Where did the time go?_

_Man, what a lamer I must be: a twenty-something, recently single girl and all I can seem to do is take a cat nap on a Friday night! How embarrassing!_

"Bella? Bella, honey, c'mon! Open up! It's Alice!" She knocked again, each knock progressively getting louder than the last one.

"Just a second!" I called out, standing up from the couch and getting my bearings. Thankfully, before my nap, I had put the lid back on my pint of ice cream as I could feel the carton softening in my hand; I ran it quickly to the freezer and then headed back over to the front door to welcome an inpatient Alice.

Before I could even properly greet her, she gasped in horror as she took in my appearance.

"Bella!" She gasped, putting her petite hand up to her porcelain skin as she gave me an once-over and muttered, "Oh, dear… tsk tsk tsk…"

"What?" I shrugged, looking down at myself and looked back at her as her mouth was wide open in shock.

_Seriously? Was there something wrong with my pink fuzzy slippers and blue bathrobe? So, my bathrobe has a white moon and yellow stars all over it? And…?_

She pushed the door open, her ridiculously, huge and yellow handbag brushing against me as she let herself in like she normally did. Ever since my big move, my place was now like her second home away from home.

**X O X O X O**

**EIGHT WEEKS EARLIER**

As soon as everything happened, I didn't what else to do. I was in a new city where I hardly knew anyone. _What was I thinking?_ _Stupid, stupid Bella._ Now, I knew three people in this southern city, none of them which knew me from Adam but were putting their faith in me for some reason. But I knew none of them would be willing to let me crash on their couch.

Moving here, I only knew one person automatically: Alice Brandon Whitlock.

Oh, what could I say about Alice? She was my lifesaver, my saving grace. Well, to be honest, she's really the main reason why I'm here. If Alice hadn't been in Dallas already I don't know if I honestly would have moved here in the first place. I know that sounds terrible since I moved here to be here with my boyfriend and all, but… it's the truth. And besides, it's just so damn hot here all the time, too. I have a hard enough time adjusting to the cold as it is!

I have always been able to count on Alice. Just like the night Jake and I broke up, she was there for me, ready and waiting as she swooped into save the day. That was just Alice for you. Like a little momma bird, she wrapped her delicate wing around me and ushered me into her home, safe from the world outside that I was no longer positive about anymore.

To anyone on the outside of our friendship, they would never understand as we were day and night; complete polar opposites— we meshed well and completed the other simply and perfectly. She was designer clothes and I was store brand. _Get over it, general public._

While I was more a laid back and easy-going type, my style was anything comfortable and she was Little Miss Opposite. Fashion never ceased to fail her as she was a color-coordinated fashionista and always on-the-go; her Blackberry always on-hand and synched up with her MacBook on a daily basis.

For all the differences we had, we had each other in common, making our friendship very complimentary to each other. I don't know what I would do with her.

Thinking back to our days together at UT, I couldn't help but laugh as our friendship blossomed and we began to have such a blast together, wrecking havoc the only way girls can from hitting up the club scene to getting in trouble with boys, we decided when we graduated that we would always be there for each other no matter what.

She was an extremely gracious host for allowing me into her home for a long extended stay until I could get back on my feet. Then again, I wasn't truly surprised as that was just how she was; she always went above and beyond of what friends should do for each other.

She was such a trooper and every step of the way she was there helping me find my new place and make sure it met _The Alice Standards_.

"There is no way I'm letting you move into a dive." She explained to me over our usual Saturday morning coffee, but this day we were on the hunt for my new digs.

**X O X O X O**

Alice and Jasper were excellent hosts as I stayed with them the next few weeks. I felt that sooner or later, my welcome would wear out but they continuously insisted on the fact that they loved my company. As grateful as I was to them for their hospitality, I didn't know how long I could continue on living with them since they lived so far away from the city and with my new career; I was in major need of being closer! With my vintage truck (who I affectionately call "Rusty") chugging down the road and the gas prices so high these days, I was afraid Rusty would give out at any moment and be the hunk of junk everyone thinks it truly is. So the commute back and forth, thirty minutes one way back and forth from North of Dallas to Downtown Dallas is quite a scary revelation.

Less than a week after I had dropped of my paperwork with Eclipse, they were ready to actively start working on my contract! I couldn't believe it, I was officially an artist on a record label! I was more than shocked when I stopped by to accept the final offer, when they cut me a check— _a sign-on bonus_, they called it. I couldn't believe how many zeroes were on that small rectangular piece of paper. I wanted to make sure they double checked with their accountant, maybe they had the wrong name? They assured me it was all real and in the right hands. I was dumbfounded and amazed.

That's when the great search for the new place took off. Before I thought I was going to have to live in a hole-in-the-wall in the shady part of the city, but with this extra money, I could pay off some bills _and_ get myself a real nice place to get started with a decent down payment.

**X O X O X O**

With my MacBook as my trusty apartment guide, I had been searching for days for potential lofts or condos to move into. Then, I came across one community which caught my eye: a multi-level condominium with an Earth-friendly and contemporary vibe boasting the modern lifestyle. _Umm… hello… that's me!_ I knew I needed to go in right away to get more details on the place as they had limited rentals left in their building. This place was located on the corner of Akard and Griffin, an area nearby quite a few of the "must-play" clubs— _how freaking awesome is that?_

The day I signed my paperwork on my first place, I was so elated when I finally could start moving in! This place was my mine, all _mine_. Nothing like humble beginnings, right?

The moment I saw the modern building, I knew it was something special and I was going to have trouble walking away. The architecture alone created interest in me to peak my curiosity, I wanted to know more about it and see what it was like on the inside. I loved how even the building wasn't ordinary; it was a white canvas to paint on with various décor spread through the landscaping and the brick wall of bright, red sunbursts.

As soon as I went into the show room for more information, I was amazed to learn that it was an economically Earth-friendly place for something so new and high-tech oriented. I was ready to sign then before I had known all of the perks in total.

Alice had come along with me that day for moral support. I knew from the look on her face, she was not feeling this place at all and quite frankly was probably ready to go. She wanted me to see a cute Brownstone-inspired condo a co-worker of hers had told her about on the opposite side of downtown.

"Yeah, yeah,… we'll go soon. But, just… hang on a minute," I'd say before pausing as I had become overwhelmed with excitement looking over pamphlets, "Ooo, Alice, would you look at that!"

The show room host took us on a tour of one of the last models available and I knew immediately that this unit needed to be _mine_. The walls of the unit were stark white and ready for my decoration; the kitchen was gorgeous and larger than I expected for the size of the space with state-of-the-art stainless steel energy-efficient appliances which apparently come with the unit. I found myself having a nerdy moment to myself when I found out that each unit was T1-ready. _I think I may have just died and gone to Heaven. Yep, pretty damn close._

I loved the bar area with the stainless steel pendulum lights that hung over the soft, gray granite counter top. The coolest feature of the entire place was the black iron balcony which you exit to through the garage door window. That's right, garage door window! It's not very often you have a glass window the size of a garage door. _How cool is that?_ It was definitely unique and I was ready for something new and refreshing in my life!

Everything was finally starting to look up for me and one would think that depression wouldn't be a factor, but for some damn reason I just couldn't fight it. It had become my daily battle.

One day, while working in the studio going over some possible tracks, Mike Newton pulled me aside during the end of a session and was persistent that he speaks with me right away. He felt it was his duty to inform me an established partner would be joining the Dallas branch and would be in need of a production assistant as soon as possible.

Am I interested? Um… let me think about it.

Hell, yeah?

But at first, I was confused. Is he serious? He must be pulling my chain. He assured me he was completely serious and that the powers that be discussed my excellent work ethics and were very pleased to know I was a recent college graduate. They were very happy to offer me this position on staff in addition to the recording artist title.

In a fantasy world, I smiled and professionally shook Mike's hand and thanked him for the offer and agreed to let him know my decision the following business day. But who am I kidding? Of course that didn't happen as I practically jumped up and down and hugged Mike; I think he was just as excited as I was. He ushered me over immediately with great delight to Human Resources where I filled out some additional paperwork while he waited for me to finish before leading me over to my new office.

_My new office. That doesn't __even__ sound right!_

_Okay, so it's more like an office space, but still—my own area, people. Deal with it!_

He was eager to know when I could fill the position and I let him know I was interested immediately, but asked if he could wait two weeks so I could professionally give my hole-in-the-wall job a proper two-week notice. He agreed saying that was just fine; what he failed to tell me is who I would be assisting and quite frankly, I was too thrilled to think about asking him.

**X O X O X O**

**PRESENT DAY**

"Bella, honey, what's going on?" She asked as we sat down on the couch together, as I had suddenly began to daze off into a memory without my knowledge.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head as I sniffled, wiping my nose, "I'm fine."

She looked down at the coffee table that featured a ring of melted ice cream, a well-used TV Guide, a stack of assorted books, my journal, and a mountain of crumpled Kleenexes. She just took it all in mentally and shook her head. "Bells, you're _not_ and you know it. Just talk to me. You'll feel better for it." She coaxed me, rubbing my back.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Ali." I stared off into space, shaking my head somewhat.

"You know you did the right thing, sweetie." She replied, placing her hand on my back and rubbing in soothing circles.

"Then why does it hurt so badly?" My voice cracked, failing on me as I leaned over, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie," Her voice was sweet and sympathetic as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. She enveloped her dainty arms around my frame, rubbing her hands down my back, "I mean, you two shared a lot of time together—two and a half years, right? I mean, _c'mon_, that's a long time to share so much with one person. Of course you are going to hurt!" She laughed lightly as she pulled back from our hug and taking a good look at me.

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess..." I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Look, what you need is a night out. You have been cooped up for weeks. All you do is the same thing every day: go to work and come straight home-" I shot her a look of humiliation, my mouth gaping as a way to interrupt her, "You _have_, I know you, Bella Swan! Anyway, whatever, I'm declaring a girls night out."

She paused for a moment before continuing with enthusiasm. "Oh! I can even call up Rosie! She just moved back into town, she'll be _so_ excited to come and hang out with us!" She smiled, attempting to donate some of her happiness to me.

"Oh, okay." I replied blankly staring off into space.

"So, what do you say? Are you up for it?" She grinned, clapping her hands together with excitement, "Girls night out?"

"Sure, I guess." I moped, fidgeting with my unmanicured nails.

"Alright, sourpuss." She groaned as she rolled her eyes and stood up on her feet. Her designer shoes causing a thorn in my side as she pulled me up, off of the couch and turned me towards the direction of my room and gave me a gentle push, "Off you go! Shower and freshen up and while you're doing that, I'll help you pick out an outfit!"

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes, trying to be playful in the spirit of the occasion.

The shower was extremely refreshing. _What a wonderful idea, thank you, Alice._ I made a mental note to thank her later. I tried to scrub away all the negative energy in me, but it still wasn't enough, but it was a start.

Getting out the steamy shower, the whole room was filled with fog. I wiped away the moisture on the mirror and began combing my long brown hair. I examined my eyes in the reflection and discovered they were red, swollen and puffy from the weeks of crying. Why hadn't anyone said anything to me? _Oh, poor Bella, she's been crying again. _There's no way that anyone who had seen me wouldn't have noticed my swollen eyes.

I wasn't really the make-up wearing type, but I had hoped that my eyes weren't too sensitive enough that Alice could still help me out in the department.

Walking back into my bedroom, I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw the outfit Alice had laid out of my bed. _What. __She had to be joking, right?_

There was no way any of this stuff came from _my_ closet. Then, I remember her ridiculously oversized handbag she was toting around when she first came in and I made the connection. _Ah-ha!_ She had planned that I would say 'yes' to tonight's outing all along. I couldn't help but laugh. _That sneaky little bitch! God, I love her._

The outfit she picked for me was an equivalent to a mixture of something you would see on a runway model and city woman. Designer – _yeah, that's right; I checked the label_- leather pants matched with a flowing floral print chiffon halter top. The top was quite beautiful, I must say, as it was decorated in several shades of green and its neckline tied in the back with a long bow which trailed down the back when tied, I assumed. Placed next to my grandiose outfit, she had laid out several jewelry and accessory options. And don't even get me starting on the partially translucent, green stiletto heels she picked out. She was always trying to encourage me to step out of my comfort zone. _Ugh, this was so uncomfortable and totally __not__ in my zone!_

"Alice Brandon Whitlock, you are _really_ trying me this evening." I muttered under my breath in the solitary confinements of my bedroom. This girls night out was going to kill me and might just be the very last thing I do.

"What? You don't like it?" She whined. _Crap, she heard me. _

"Well, it's a bit… much, but I'll give it a try." I shrugged my shoulders, as I turned around to see her standing in the doorway making a pouty face. I saw that she had changed her clothes, as well. _Once again, that girl is sneaky!_ She was simply adorable in a pair of black leggings and a bold patterned halter dress and some black leather and suede platform heels.

**X O X O X O**

When we arrived, Alice linked her arm within mine and ushered me over to a set of tables. There was a tall and slender blonde haired girl in her mid-twenties sitting at one of the tables already.

"Rosie!" Alice squealed and the gorgeous blonde turned around awaiting Alice with a smile.

She stood up to greet us, "Alice, so good to see you, sweetie!" She kissed Alice on both of her cheeks and Alice mimicked her actions.

"Bella, this is my friend, Rosalie."

She was absolutely stunning; she made our outfits look silly. She was wearing a cocktail dress and gorgeous stiletto heels, her hair a golden blonde pile of curls on the crown on her head. A southern bombshell with a pretty smile, a tease with her fashion as everything had been purposefully picked out to display her divine attributes. She wasn't your typical "everything's bigger in Texas" kind of a gal, she was more of a rock n' roll party girl was a dash of glamour. Okay, more than a dash. _How did she do it?_ She could probably wear a potato sack and still look like "sex on legs." Well, at least, that's what I heard the guys call her already in the last few minutes of meeting her.

"It's lovely to meet you," She smiled warmly, extending her hand to mine and did a once over on my outfit and gasped, "Oh, I just _love_ your shoes!"

I blushed, shaking her hand as I felt subconscious about my non-typical appearance, "Thanks, but they're —"

"- just great, I _know_, aren't they?" Alice interrupted, tugging on my arm, "So, are the guys crashing our girls' night out or what?"

"I'm honestly not sure; I just arrived barely before you two got here." She informed us and she rifled through her clutch and pulled out a compact and some lip gloss, applying it quickly.

So, girls' night out finally commenced.

Alice immediately ordered us all our first drinks: something pink, fruity and frozen, of course, in a martini glass.

Before we arrived to the club that evening, on our way over, Alice proceeded to give me the 411 on her friend, Rosalie, so I would "understand her better."

_What the Hell does that mean?_

She went onto tell me that she met her back in private school when she first moved with her family to Texas. I shocked as I wondered to myself how I could have gone all this time and had never know that my BFF was not originally from Texas but actually from Mississippi or was it Florida? _And how did I not know this?_

"Gosh," she gushed, "when I first met her, it was apparent that she ruled the roost! She was just so stunning and beautiful and all the boys were just so— _enamored_ by her!" Alice sighed as she turned down the road, "She's very sweet and very out-going and a lot of people take her the wrong way. They think she's cold and snobby. But, she's not. She's actually totally the opposite so just give her a chance and let her warm-up to you, alright?"

I nodded in agreement of giving her old friend a chance- her friend I hadn't really heard of until now, but that's okay. Any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine and hopefully, vice versa.

As we sat there enjoying our flowing conversation over the loud music from the dance floor, it was hard not to feel like we were being stared at. Looking up towards the upper level where the VIP section was located, there was a pair of familiar eyes looking in our direction. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I leaned over and whispered to Alice as I motioned behind her, "By the way, we've been located."

Alice causally looked over her shoulder and started laughing, "Oh, it's just Emmett." She smiled up at his direction and they waved to each other.

When I looked back up to wave back at him, he was gone but there were still people sitting at his table, but I couldn't tell who due to the darkness of the lighting in the club. He was the only one I could clearly see.

As the night continued with progression, the drinks were definitely coming and going down the hatch... I lost count of my drink in-take after four. I was feeling better than I ever felt in a really long time.

_Amazing how alcohol can do that to you. Hmm..._

As we laughed about being discovered, I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I immediately froze in my seat, gasping in surprise.

"Hello, ladies." The voice from over my shoulder greeted us.

When I saw Alice laugh and roll her eyes, I already knew it was Emmett. I look over my shoulder, laughing at him and patted his hand.

"Hi, Emmett." We chimed in together.

Pulling a barstool up to our table, he took a seat next to me. He was all smiles as his eyes immediately fixated on Rosalie, giving her once over, "And who do we have here?"

Alice let out a loud, drawn out sigh, "Emmett, this is my friend, Rosalie."

"Oh, very nice to meet you." Emmett grinned.

"Likewise." Rosalie smiled back.

Half-way through a meaningless conversation, someone caught Emmett's eye and called him away from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, work calls." He politely explained.

Alice leaned over to Rosalie and they started whispering to each other followed by laugher. I looked over at them inquisitively, wondering what they were saying to each other that was _so_ funny.

Leaning back up, Alice explained through chuckles, "Rosalie wants Emmett to take a picture already." Rosalie shrugged as she sipped on her fruity drink, quirking a smile as we teased her. All along, I kept my eye on the curious Emmett as he spoke with his colleagues. He was always up to no good.

"He _could_ take one right now, if he wanted to." I replied, as the girls turned around to see him staring at her and he nervously turned the other way.

Collectively, we all joined in the laughter as Emmett always thought he was so suave but he was really just so obvious. Rosalie was his new prey.

Shortly after a short visit with his co-workers, Emmett returned to the table not before long when Alice received another burst of energy.

"More drinks!" Alice giggled, tapping her hands on the table.

I stood up from my chair in offering, surprised faces around me, "I'll get them. Everyone want the same thing?"

"Yes!" They chimed in, smiling and continued in conversation.

I walked up to the bar and told the bartender the order when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, turning around to see who it was.

_Emmett._

He had caught me off-guard, "H-hi, there." I stuttered nervously. _ What was he up to?_

"Sorry," He chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I didn't mean to startle you; I just saw you walking over here and thought I'd join you."

"Oh, sure." I replied as I took a seat at the bar.

"Are you ordering yourself a drink?" He asked with a smile, sitting next to me.

I looked at the bar and then back to him, smiling awkwardly, "Yes, for all three of us, actually."

"Okay," He paused before replying, "Well, if you don't mind I'd really like to buy a drink for your blonde friend. What was her name again?"

"Rosalie."

"Right."

"I mean, I can buy yours, too, B," He quickly tried to explain, "but it wouldn't mean the same thing, you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh, almost blushing to myself, "That's more than alright."

"And of course, Jasper's here, too." He explained, motioning over his shoulder, "He'll take care of Alice's drink."

_Gee, thanks. _I thought to myself as I smiled back at the bartender as he put all three drinks down on the counter. I reached into my leather pants pocket and pulled out some money.

Emmett quickly moved his hand to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled his wallet out, retrieving several bills and caught the attention of the bartender, "For all three, man."

I gasped as I saw Emmett's actions. "_Emmett_."

"Sure thing," the bartender replied and nodded.

"Can I also get two Coronas and one Heineken, as well?" He asked, ignoring me.

"Of course," the bartender agreed and proceeded to pull the ice cold bottles from the ice box beneath the counter, placing them on top. Emmett placed the additional money for the beers in the tip jar and he grinned.

"Emmett, no," I brushed off his consideration, whispering to him, "You don't have to do that, you know?" I tried to call the attention of the bartender, but it was too late. They had already taken off on the opposite side of the counter and had begun taking orders from other club patrons.

"B, don't worry about it, it's my treat, okay?" He smiled, picking up two of the glasses from the counter and I grabbed the others. He motioned my lead as his guidance.

On our way back over to the table, he motioned with his hands over to VIP section where I assumed Jasper was sitting. Within moments, Jasper joined the rest of us at the table, as well and he wasn't alone.

It was hard to make out the looks of Jasper's friend. He was dressed in a black and probably the tallest person I had ever seen. The dark lights in the club were not helping me at all; the shadows were covering his face.

The guys grabbed barstools and we all sat down. Emmett placed Rosalie's drink down in front of her with a big grin.

"For you."

"Thank you." She replied, looking over at me as I placed Alice's drink in front of her.

I smiled back at Rosalie with a raise of my eyebrows and shrugged. Once again, Emmett took a seat next to me and across from Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation when Emmett sorted out of the beers between the guys.

Emmett and the guy who sat next to him started talking which only left me and Rosalie talking about the music was playing.

Everyone was sitting down at the small table, chatting and having a good time over drinks when I happened to look over my left shoulder and check out the dance floor.

That's when I saw _him_. He was in loose button-fly jeans and a gray t-shirt and he was with _her_. Well, gee, it sure didn't take him long to move on.

I didn't really know how low Jacob was willing to go until I saw _them_ together. _Again_. What the hell was she doing here? He was dancing with the resident bitch of Forks High School, Tanya Denali. Even though, I was two thousand miles away from my hometown, I couldn't get away from the people I knew from there.

Yeah, so what, she was perfect for him. She was just like Rose except she wasn't gorgeous, just pretty enough. I know if I had a gazillion beers and a kajillion shots in me, I'd be dancing like her on the dance floor, too. She was everything I wasn't. She was the girly-girl he deserved. If that's what he wanted, then he could have her.

Ever since Jacob had made partner at Wolf & Associates, all the dollar signs went straight to his head and the love went out of his heart. I don't know any other way to explain it. We were finally getting somewhere in our lives. I almost considered the fact that he could be _The One_, but suddenly, overnight things just… changed.

Although she was supposedly perfect for him, I still found myself wondering what he saw in her. _What did she have that I didn't?_ Being honest with myself, I know there is no way in hell we are on the same level.

I began to feel sick to my stomach, thinking over the past that screwed me over.

Okay, so we used to be best friends, yes, that's true. All I ever wanted was a best friend, but I had her instead. It's public knowledge, no secret there.

Just because we went to the same high school and grew up in the same hometown didn't necessarily mean we were the best of friends then. We just knew of each other. We didn't become acquainted and friendly with each other until we officially met in college in the same sorority. I joined as a way to fatten up my college transcript, not to wear pink and giggle at every inconceivable thing. She joined to color-code her day planner with parties. I joined because I wanted to have community service and helping others on my letters of recommendation. I knew there was something fishy about this chick the first time I became friends her, but I just brushed it off as bad nerves in a new place.

_Chill out; just make some new friends already. Ugh! Stop freaking out all the time._

Looking back, I discovered that becoming friends with this girl was the worst decision I had ever made in my life.

At the time she seemed like an eager friend wanting to do whatever it was I was doing as well. So, when I joined the college's book club as a means to get out and do something all the while of getting to meet new people, she joined as well. She was such an airhead, she joined to meet men. Let's be honest.

She never did find a suitable date out of that bunch, but we did become fast friends. It was fun while the time lasted until she made a drunken pass at my good friend, Ben, one night while we were at his girlfriend's party. I was totally not cool with that at all and she didn't see what the big deal was.

"_What?" She rolled her eyes and whined, "They're just going to break up anyways!" She replied nasally as her reason was completely acceptable enough for her._

Well, she was right about one thing. They _did_ break-up. But I never got over what she did and suddenly, I found myself paranoid wondering if she would ever try the same thing between me and Jacob. I couldn't handle it.

_I should have listened to my gut instinct then!_

And what exactly did Tanya make out of herself? Well, these days, you can find her scrawny ass as a news reporter for a local TV station. And I swear to God, if I hear, "_This is Tanya Denali, reporting to you live from 'insert-lame-ass-location-that-nobody-else-would-be-stupid-enough-to-go-to', now back to you_,-" one more time, I'm going to scream. _I promise_.

I felt my sick to my stomach as I took them into my psyche. They were on the dance floor bumping and grinding to some cheesy pop song; she was running her hands through his freshly cut, black spiky hair and his hands were roaming over her body as they moved to the beat. Their bodies were dancing closely together, highlighted by the oscillating halogen lights on the dance floor which picked up on the grotesque movements otherwise shadowed in the dark.

Emmett looked over at me, in question of my expression and rolled his eyes when he noticed the two on the dance floor. I looked up at him, just shaking it off as if it were no big deal, laughing nervously to myself and staring into my almost empty drink.

That's pretty much when I mentally checked out. At some point, Emmett and Rose started talking to each other as everyone else went on with their conversations. Alice and Jasper were cuddling up to each other and calling one another by their pet names.

I sat there taking witness to their conversation, even though I was surrounding by exciting chatter and a group of people, I felt so… alone. It felt as if the world was closing in and going on around me and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Maybe I wasn't ready for this after all. Maybe I should have just stayed home._

I cleared my throat and excused myself to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, I walked out of the stall and up to the sink. Turning on the faucet, I squirted some soap into my hands from the dispenser and washed them beneath the spout. Toweling them off, I took a clean paper towel, dampening it and wet my face to cool down my body temperature. I took a few moments to myself, taking in cleansing breaths before I forced myself to have a pep talk, "_Snap out of it, Swan, you're just overreacting._"

Taking a few more deep breaths, I allowed my pep talk to work its magic on me, yet I still continued to struggle and bribed myself into joining my friends back at the table.

Walking out of the ladies' room and into the dimly light hallway which housed local artwork and a payphone, as I straightened up the neckline on my borrowed, designer top and gasped in shock as I discovered a six foot-something figure standing by the pay phone.

He stood, leaning against the wall as I stood still in my tracks. I was surprised to find someone there, let alone purposefully waiting for me.

It wasn't Jacob.

It was the third guy, the mysterious one from the shadows. The one from the table.

"Hi." I finally spoke up, clutching my heart.

"Hello." He looked down, holding an unlit cigarette in his hand. "Sorry if I have startled you."

The alcohol in my system had gotten the best of me and was causing my brain to think evil and naughty things. His voice was deep and seductive without even trying, I'm sure.

"Oh, um- yeah, just a little bit." I said softly, looking into his green eyes. The most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen that sparkled like emerald diamonds.

He was gorgeous, simply breathtaking. I found myself blushing as he must have realized I was staring at him in awe. His black button-down shirt framed his biceps in all the right places and it only lead my eyes downwards to notice he was wearing dark denim button fly jeans. My Mom always said you could tell a lot about a person by their shoes, so be still my beating heart when I noticed he was wearing black Doc Maarten boots. His boots told me that I wanted to know more about _him_.

"I just wanted to come up and introduce myself… away… from all _that_." He motioned his hand in the direction of our table which had suddenly become empty and the girls had moved up to the VIP section with the boys.

"Yeah, they can all be a little overwhelming at times."

"Mmm." He nodded his head in understanding, "So, what's your name?"

We exchanged names and held out right hands towards each other, shaking them. His warm hand enveloped mine; his long fingers brushing against my skin, squeezing my hand gently. My lips parted as I tried to remember to breathe before whispering my name again.

His voice was smooth as velvet as he repeated my name, giving me the sensation of floating on air. His voice lacked the Southern drawl I had gotten used to hearing around these parts.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled and I was completely dazzled in less than five minutes and counting.

"So…"

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" He asked, looking into my brown eyes.

"I would love that." I smiled back.

We walked over the bar together. He held his arm out and I couldn't help but link mine into it. For such a gruff exterior, his beauty was more than just skin deep. He was a true gentleman which was extremely had to find anymore these days.

Sitting at the bar, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out and waved a nicotine stick at me in my direction, "Do you mind? I won't if-"  
"Don't worry about it, go ahead." I responded and he quickly lit up, placing the white nicotine stick in his pouty lips, and held his hands up to guard the flame, lighting it with a square, silver-plated cigarette lighter. It was a gorgeous piece of art which I assumed must have been platinum with an intricate engraving of a family crest and an initial which I couldn't make out. I couldn't help but watch his hands out of the corner of my eye, his right hand holding his cigarette, the left allowing his fingers to trace over the elaborate edges of the lighter as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

The bartender came over and took our order. I wanted something different. Edward ordered a Jack Daniels and Coke double and two shots of Whiskey, and suggested a Fuzzy Navel for me, I obliged, as it sounded interesting nonetheless.

"So, how about our mates over there?" He gestured over his shoulder as he took a healthy drink, alternating it with one last puff of his cigarette. He turned his head to the left and blew his smoke in the opposite direction from where I was sitting.

"Yeah, they're something else." I laughed nervously. I didn't know what else to say and clearly neither did he.

He laughed and took another gulp of his stiff drink and placed the empty glass upside down on the counter.

"Wow, are you thirsty?"

"It's quite a good drink. I can't let it all go to waste now, can I?" He winked, shrugging off his response.

As we sat chatting for longer than I could remember, I looked over my shoulder. That was when I saw them _again_. My blood began to boil once again. If they had been any closer to each other they would have been having sex on the dance floor.

Jacob's hands were all over Tanya's body, her tongue down his throat. It burned me alive. How could he be so- _sooo_... _whatever_ he was being right now? It just wasn't cool! I knew we weren't together anymore and he could do whatever the Hell he wanted, he was a single man after all. He was living in the moment. So freaking what? Good for him, but did he have to do blatantly in front of me?

_What. A. Jerk._

My breathing became staggered as I thought about what I saw in front of me.

He must have caught on as he placed his hand on my shoulder and called my name.

"I have to go." I blurted and I ran from my bar stool.

"But, wait-" He called out, but I just kept going and fast.

**X O X O X O**

I leaned over the bathroom counter as I contemplated whether or not I was going to lose my acquired alcohol intake for the evening.

I took a couple of cleansing, deep breathes and looked at myself in the mirror.

_No! I can do this. I can get through this._

I took another paper towel from the dispenser and wet it under the faucet and proceeded to cool off my face again.

Exiting the bathroom again, I felt like I was having an episode of déjà vu...

"Oh. It's _you_ again." I said without thinking my thoughts through. _Oh, that sounded terrible._

"_Yes_, it's me." He sighed with frustration, "What is it you're running from exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head as I tried to avoid the conversation all together. Besides, how does one explain this?

_Hey, Hot Guy! Sorry, can't talk to you right now. My ex is out of the dance floor either freak dancing or bumping uglies – the verdict is still out. It's been real nice, though._

"That's quite alright. We don't have to talk about it." He looked down at the ground nervously.

"Okay." I whispered and we stood there in the dark hallway in silence.

"So, did he break your heart?" He asked softly and I whined like a twelve year old being asked to do my chores.

"I _know_, I'm sorry," He groaned with personal frustration, "You said you weren't going to talk about it." He held up his hands, allowing me to fully see his strong hands and those long fingers. I bit my lip as he went to turn and walk away.

I finally responded after much pause and almost whispered, "It's a long story."

He turned back around. "And… he's here now."

It wasn't really a question. "Yes."

"And now, he's trying to make it worse."

"Yes."

He walked back over to me with a gleam, "If you were, umm... _interested_ in giving him a taste of his own medicine, I would be _more_ than happy to assist you." He put his hand on my waist, pressing my back against the wall as his fingers gripped at .

I gasped for air, gulping loudly, "I— uhh-"

He pulled away from me, cracking a smile as his lips curled into a crooked smile, "Good God, that was the _cheesiest_ line I have ever used in my entire life! I'm _so_ sorry." He laughed at this stupidity as he placed his hands over his face and then running his hands through his hair, "And bad timing, too. _Ugh_!" He stepped back and turned around, probably debating on if he should walk away or not.

_Was he joking? Or was he serious? _There's one way to find out.

I laughed softly to myself before looking up and calling out to him, "Wait."

He turned around, raising his profound eyebrows at me, "Yes?"

I cracked a smile, seeing his interest in what I had to say, "What did you have in mind?"

**A/N:** So… what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hate Jacob? Love Edward? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you _want_ to happen next? Let's hear it! LOL Hey, you never know what can happen! Leave some review love! If you like it, share it someone and if someone rec'd my story to you— let me know how you found out about it!

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) all the behind the scenes that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!). Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name's the same!


	6. Chapter 6 Love Game

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N: **Special thanks to the following awesome people: My beta, **robbsweetangel**, for who somehow always makes time for me in her busy schedule and for always giving me encouragement; my pre-readers (AKA personal cheerleaders), **dreamingofRob** and **vampire_craze**. Also, special thanks to **SparklingWand** for the encouragement and for the laughs! I fear we may be related or is it that someone we know who might be related? What? LOL Also, thanks for the FF pimpage and the help with the song! I owe you!

**Update:** It has come to my attention that someone I know personally is now reading my story. _Oh, boy_… so, let's have a rule, shall we, People-I-Know-In-RL? Yes, lets: Whatever happens in this story stays in this story and we shall not be discussing lemon-esque details whatsoever. But, maybe I _would_ be inclined to just a little if you, I don't know… left a review like a good reader? _Just saying_… LOL You should definitely feel free to skip over this chapter until it's safe to come out and play again.

In all seriousness, thanks to anyone who honestly has ever taken the time to read, review and recommend my story to someone else. It seriously means a lot to me. Thank you so much! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts—_**WOW**_! :)

**WARNING:** This chapter is **NSFW**, which means it's definitely NSF-People-I-Know-in-RL-Anywhere! Consider yourself warned! LOL *ahem, ahem* You-know-who-you-are! So, umm... yeah, I'm going to go into hiding now…

_**Previously in Chapter 5:**_

_Was he joking? Or was he serious? _There's one way to find out.

I laughed softly to myself before looking up and calling out to him, "Wait."

He turned around, raising his profound eyebrows at me, "Yeah?"

I cracked a smile, seeing his interest in what I had to say, "What did you have in mind?"

**CHAPTER SIX – LOVE GAME **

Playlist: Justin Timberlake feat. Timbaland – Sexy Back (remix); Lady Gaga – LoveGame; David Guetta feat. Akon – Sexy Chick

Before I even had a chance to respond, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor and stood beside me. The sound system was fading out on a Justin Timberlake versus Timbaland remix when it changed tempos with David Guetta's single "_Sexy Chick_." The rhythm was hot and easy to follow; the crowd was really getting into the song. This kind of music was totally not my choice of music, but Alice listened to everything and forced me to sometimes go along for the ride, so I was definitely familiar with it.

As the song had changed, he stealthily moved behind me as he waited my next move.

"Do you see him?" He whispered in my ear, loud enough for me to only hear him as the music continued to get progressively louder with each beat. Taking a deep breath, I gulped as I saw Jacob and Tanya dirty dancing out of the corner of my eye, provocatively in their own little bubble and I was their unbeknownst voyeur of disgust.

I still hadn't made a move.

I assumed this would have made him agitated, annoyed and maybe whatever he had in mind would have been a lost cause now. From behind me, I heard his breath exhale; I figured he was ready to give up. This was the perfect time for him to leave. _Just go ahead and go now while you can._

I felt his body brush up against my backside as he pulled me in closer, "I _said_, do you see him?" His voice was still calm, but with urgency.

He had placed his hands on my hips, rubbing his thumbs against my waistline. I nodded my head as I could not get the words in my head out through my lips.

"Alright then, if I make you uncomfortable at anytime, you will let me know," He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling against my exposed skin every time he spoke. The touch of his skin on mine made an electric current travel throughout my body from head to toe. I turned my head to the side, looking up at him momentarily and couldn't help but smile.

His devilish smile in return did wicked things to my brain as I felt his hand touching my arm, I felt electric sparks invade my body from head to toe. I shivered from the sensation his intricate touch caused on my body.

"Shall we dance?"

I nodded my head nervously, not realizing what I had just gotten myself into.

_God bless my friend, Alcohol, I was able to let go._

He grabbed my arms, pulling them up his long torso. He locked my arms around his neck and trailed his fingertips down my arms and towards my waist; his grasp taking a hold of me. He was grabbing on for dear life.

We began swaying together, back and forth, allowing the music to move us. I leaned into his body, feeling his muscles flex in all the right areas.

As I began to feel more comfortable, I repositioned my arms, moving my left hand to his right shoulder and allowed my right arm to wave around freely in the air to the rhythm. As the beat progressed, I ran my hand through my hair as I rocked my hips to the beat from side to side.

He then spun me around to face away from him; this is when he must have decided to take his chance and take this moment to the next level as he proceeded to run his hands all over my body, over my abdomen and my arms, just barely grazing past my chest. My breathing hitched as I was getting into the music and getting lost in the moment, the two of us dancing so closely together. His hands gripped at my hips as he guided them along with his to the beat of the song.

_Jacob? Jacob who?_

He leaned over, kissing at my neck and my shoulders, the scorch of his lips against my sensitive skin. I felt my stomach drop to my knees as those, too, were tempting their failure on me. I reached back and wrapped my right arm around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me as we danced. His breathing was also progressing, getting raspier as we bumped up against each other. I could feel his bulge pressing against me and I would be lying if I told you I wasn't turned on by this point.

When the song ended, we turned around nervously faced each in recollection of the moment we just shared.

We stared into each other's eyes when the next song started; he grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear. "Shall we dance again?"

_C'mon… it's not like we just had spent Seven Minutes in Heaven. This isn't junior high, boys and girls._

I couldn't speak; I nodded my head quickly as I noticed that Lady Gaga's LoveGame blasting through the speakers. This time, we continued facing each other, his arms wrapped around my waist and one of my hands resting on his bicep, the other once again waving around in the air.

As the music continued to play, we danced and grinded our bodies up against each other. Our performance was getting extremely hot and heated, I hoped for two seconds that asshole looked over and saw the show we were putting on.

The alcohol was working in my benefit as I was able to let loose and lose control. I felt so fucking free, it was beautiful. I knew he was already a few drinks in, so I could probably say the same for him, as well.

The song started to fade out and we halted our dancing, laughing and catching our breath from our show-and-tell.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the side of the dance floor.

"Wow... um, that was-" _Hot_, _steamy_, _sensual_, _stimulating_, _mind-blowing_... I could keep going here.

"Entertaining?" He cocked his head to the side with suggestion as he finished my sentence.

_Sorry, Sexy Pants, but that's not exactly what I was thinking, but it will do… for now._

"Yeah, _that's_ the word I was looking for." I put my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you quite alright?" He chuckled, placing his hand around my waist as we walked back over to our table.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered from shock. I knew I had to have some more of _that_.

Yes_, how can I go about that? _I needed more of this man. And _now_.

Dancing with him was the most sensual thing I had ever experienced in all my life. And it was _just_ dancing. Okay… okay, there was some kissing, too. And some light groping. Alright, alright… Get off my back. _I'd like to_…

I was officially putty in this man's hands. _God, help me... now!_

**X O X O X O**

As we had been making our way back to the tables, he jerked my hand and immediately changed directions and followed him into the hallway instead.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk… Holding the hand of a stranger, what would my dear mother say? Ha! Who gives a flying fuck, right? Have you __seen__ this guy?_

As we stood in the dimly lit hallway, we searched over each other's eyes knowing the chemistry that had just been exchanged on the dance floor. He twirled me around and cornered me between the payphone and the bulletin boards, pressing me up against the wall.

The alcohol swimming heavily through my veins, having a slight recollection that this is the very same spot he stood and spoke to me for the first time only moments ago. He stood in front of me with his face mere inches away from my own, his warm breath cascading down my skin as he pressed me up against the wall. I looked up at him, waiting for his next move and wonder what the Hell was he thinking? He clearly was contemplating this moment as much as I was.

"I- I- I can't-" He whispered, shaking his head as his British accent was killing me with each annunciation.

"No, no," I whispered back into his mouth, grasping his face in my hands, "Yes. _Yes_, we can."

I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his, feeling the warmth of his returned kiss. Feeling the heat and pressure of his passionate kiss seeping from his lips into mine, I almost cried in a whisper, begging for him to do whatever it is he wanted to do.

"_Please_. Please, I need this so bad. I want you so bad."

He groaned back into my mouth as his pressed his hips against my body and leaned into my ear, whispering gruffly, "What I wanted to say was, I cannot resist you any longer."

"Oh, God," I moaned as he placed his hands strategically on my neck and swiped my curls off my neckline, exposing my skin. He licked his lips before leaning down and beginning his adventure of kissing and nibbling wherever his lips had not already attacked previously. His breath was warm and inviting, overwhelmingly intoxicating with strong traces of nicotine and alcohol. _I was consumed that evening by the same addictions_, I thought to myself as I found myself getting lost in the moment.

He leaned up, looking at me with a gleam in his eye, his emerald eyes on fire with so much fervor I had never seen before.

"Yes…" Playing a kiss on my collarbone, "Yes…" a kiss on my neck, "Yes…" He whispered as his lips brushed against my skin, as my hands found their way into his hair, taking purchase for all it was worth.

In the midst of the moment, we got carried away in our kissing; an unbroken exchange of tongues and lips fighting for their chance to play with their opponent. He started to move backwards and tugged me along with him. With our eyes closed, we stepped into a nearby room and I heard him slam the door behind us only to have him spin me around and press me against it. I heard the pin in the doorknob lock, followed by the deadbolt. My eyes flashed open to find his fierce green eyes staring back at me. He had a devilish grin on his face which only made me smile, as well.

It was then I realized we were in the ladies bathroom; I couldn't help but silently laugh over the situation. How out of character this was for me, I couldn't place what it was about this man; I had never felt this way or had such desire like this before.

"You are _so_ fucking hot." He moaned as he scooped back in and cupped my face in between his strong hands, kissing me all over my face and neck.

He grabbed onto my hips and hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he began walking towards the counter, insistent on our continued kissing.

_I was not one to complain._

My heart's fire consumed me as this man made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. The touch of his feverish lips on my skin sent my body soaring, increasing this new infatuation.

His succulent lips were a glorious gift to me as I realized he was quite possibly the best kisser I had ever had and that said a lot. His kisses were full of eagerness as they attacked me, trailing over my body where ever his lips could touch my exposed skin.

We were both incredibly turned on; our passionate movements were not the only sign. As we had danced on the dance floor, I received the first signal he was thoroughly enjoying the moment when his more than significant bulge pressed up against my backside, now I received message number two _loud_ and _clear_.

Placing me on the white countertop, he spread my legs wide as he stepped in between them and reached over, grabbing at my hips as he forced me to slide down towards him, my ass at the edge of the counter.

He reached out with his right hand, cupping my neck and pulling me forward as he pressed his lips against mine.

_Oh, his lips, those fucking sexy lips._

His lips were full, warm and passionate; they left a longing on my soul, left me only wanting more. I placed my hand on his chest and he smiled in my discovery as I knew immediately he worked out. The muscles that I could feel rippling beneath my fingertips sent naughty thoughts to my head immediately and perversely.

Feeling his fingertips on my body brought me back to the delicious reality, as he ran his hands up and down my body in discovery; I arched my back and tilted my head back, leaning it against the mirror behind me. It had been so long since I had felt so _wanted_, so _needed_. The experience was exhilarating; I never wanted this moment to end, this euphoric flash of light and pure joy. The sensation of feeling his fingers pressing the silk of my top into my skin was almost too much.

I couldn't help but get lost in this moment with him, he was… _incredible_. I was almost blushing at the fact that I was feeling the effects of everything that he did and had the evidence in the form of the wetness of my silk thong.

His long fingers cupped my breasts in his hands, squeezing them as I puckered my lips at him, his lips crashing down on mine indefinitely. Once I could gasp for air in between kisses, we endured our passionate exploration of one another's body.

My flowing fabric and his button-down shirt continued to rub against each other and quite frankly, they were getting in the way of our fun. He noticed this and began to unbutton his black military-style shirt, revealing a black t-shirt beneath it. He removed his button-down shirt quickly and tossed it to the floor.

_Oh no, sexy, don't stop there…_

I reached up and grabbed his t-shirt and began to pull it off of him, I gasped at the Greek God who stood before me. Unable to resist any look-but-don't-touch policy, I reached out and ran my fingertips down his toned abs. Oh, yes, he definitely works out. His lips curled as he growled at the sensation of my fingers on his body, watching me closely as I explored his work of art. My fingers traced over the contours of his chiseled features and the delight of his reaction each time I reached a sensitive area, his bottom lip captured by his teeth as he sucked in his next breath.

He growled with approval and placed his hand over mine, moving it down and finally stopping at his crotch, _the infamous bulge_. Covered in designer blue jeans, his prominent erection was much to be desired as it was forcing and aching its way to make an appearance.

He raised his eyebrows, gasping at the sensation of my hand on him, "Do you see what you bloody do to me?"

Our eyes locked on one another, my bottom lip found its way in between my teeth when I saw the smoldering look he gave and the reaction I had caused him.

He was so fucking hard; I could feel him nearly bursting out of his jeans. I can't lie and say that my mouth was not already watering. I was curious to see what this cock of his looked like and what kind of trouble I could get myself into with it.

I looked up at him through my long eyelashes, licking my lips. The response he was giving me and the words that he said, and don't even get me started on the killer accent. I couldn't help but blush. _Royally blush_.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked and I nodded almost blushing, "Well, then you will love what I'm going to do to you then."

It was in that moment, I wish I had worn a skirt that night. Normally, I'm not your skirt-wearing kind of girl, only on special occasions. Of all the nights out, this would have been the perfect evening for such a special occasion.

He rapidly unbuttoned my leather pants, and lifted my body, pulling my pants down to my ankles. He looks down at my black satin thong. "Lovely. Very lovely." He purred in appreciation as he pressed his warm hand against my panties, feeling the response I had just for him. _Traitor pussy. _Nothing wrong with prolonging the moment, you know.

Feeling the heat of his hand against me, I lay my head against the cool mirror once more and moan in pure satisfaction as it has been quite some time since someone has touched me there.

"Oh, bloody hell! You are _so_ wet and turned on, aren't you?"

"Yes." I gulped, looking at him in the eyes.

He tugged my thong out of the way quickly and waited no time before entering one of his long digits into my pussy, feeling just exactly how wet I was for him.

"Oh, God," I moaned, clutching onto anything I could find.

Mirror. Counter. Soap dispenser. Paper towel holder.

_Oh, shit._

"God, you are _so_ tight." He gasped as he pumped another finger in with succession.

"Mmmhmmm."

As he continued to use his two fingers on me, he placed his thumb against my clit and began to run small circles around it before pressing onto it. I could feel my legs trembling lightly.  
He hovered over my body as he continued to prompt me with delicious dirty talk while he had his way with my body.

"Yes, love, you are so naughty. Let me make you feel good, alright?" He kissed my lips as he leaned over quickly.

"Oh, _God_, yes, that does feel good, so fucking good. _Please_-" and just like that- my eyes started rolling back, my breathing hitching and my heart beating out of control as he was pumping mercifully into my body. When he noticed I was about to cum, he knelt over and began lapping up my juices with his tongue.

_His tongue. His tongue! That fucking tongue._

Holy shit! It should receive medals of honors. Honorary mentions.

_Seriously_.

Alternating his thumb with his tongue, he got me off with two more orgasms before finally trading places with his fingers and tongue fucking me into a sweet oblivion.

I swear to God. I thought I was going to die. _What a way to go, thank you, Jesus._

"Please," I begged him, panting for air, clutching at my chest and feeling it vibrate rapidly beneath my fingers.

I put my hands behind me as I loosened the tie of my halter top and let it fall across my chest as I revealed my matching strapless bra. He bit his lip and shook his head in a celebratory grin, before taking my left breast into his hand again and pulling the bra cup down and exposing my nipple to the chilly air. Sticking his magnificent tongue out, he began giving it long, slow playful licks before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, twirling his tongue around it. He repeated the same actions with my other nipple, of course, no need to leave her out of the fun.

He reached down to his jeans and began to unbutton those sexy 5-buttons and they dropped to the ground revealing his black boxers. He quickly removed those as well, revealing that mysterious cock I had my mind on since he pressed up against me.

I was immediately impressed and frightened. I was absolutely right; he _was_ a Greek God, so what if he was British? He was completely gorgeous, I bet even his feet were sexy and I can't stand feet.

His cock was thick and long, and I almost worried how this would all work out, but I didn't care because I wanted him so badly; I wanted all of him however he would let me have him.

He kneeled over and retrieved something from his jeans pocket. My eyes followed his down to his hand where he revealed what it was he had retrieved: a condom.

At first, I was a little put off that he actually had one with him, like he expected it.

_Who the fuck did he think he was?_

But wait... on the same note, I was relieved that he played it smart and he thought of not only himself, but his partners.

He placed the unopened wrapper beside me on the counter as he gave me a once over, licking his lips. He reached his hands out towards my hips, lacing his fingers beneath the fabric of my thong and pulled it down towards my pants which were pooled at my ankles. Seeing how inconvenient that could be, he tugged my thong and pants off and they joined his shirt on the floor, as well.

He picked the package up again and held it in his hands. Before ripping open the condom wrapper, he stroked himself a few times over and then rolled it on. His condom-covered cock made everything seem bigger than it already was. _Gulp_. My heart was beating out of control and ready to leap out of my chest. He stepped back in between my legs, grabbing them and placing them around his waist loosely. Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed against my slit, using the moisture as lubrication. The massage of his head on my clit was enough to send me back to Orgasm Land. It felt ridiculously good. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, both of us moaning consecutively as our sensitive skin made contact.

"Open your eyes and look at me, love." He ordered as he tapped his fingers against my chin, calling my attention. I followed through, opening my eyes and looking up at him; his green eyes piercing through my passion.

I gasped as he continued rubbing against me for a few more seconds as our eyes were locked on one another. He took a deep breath and sucked in his bottom lip in as he repositioned himself and lined up at my hot center before beginning to enter me in one long stroke.

I felt the air escape from my lungs, "Oh, God, yes." I moaned, holding onto his biceps, feeling the muscles contract beneath my fingers, holding onto his as totally as I could.

He slowly pushed himself inside as he grunted and moaned; sweat beading up all across his forehead and chest.

"You are _so_ fucking tight! Oh, God-" He moaned, resting his head down on the crook of my neck. We panted and moaned together as he began thrusting in and out of me.

"Mmm, yes," I lay my head back as my lips parted in a gasp as I watched him hover over me. _What a beautiful sight._

"Oh, bloody Hell—" He grunted as he rocked his head back, fully experiencing the awareness of our intimacy.

I leaned up, draping my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist as they trailed upwards towards my shoulder blades.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned, feeling fingernails grasping my skin.

"Yes, yes!"

He began pounding into me harder and harder, filling me up so completely. I was so close but I didn't want this end, my legs began to give way on me as they started sliding slowly down his body. He caught on what was happening and leaned me back onto the counter, yet still not letting go of me.

When he was leaning over me, glistening beads of sweat were dancing across his body as he was able to change angles and reach me in that spot that made me cry out. I was crying out for more, more and _more_!

I could feel his muscles beneath my legs twitching and his hips started bucking into a ragged rhythm; I knew he was getting closer to his release. He leaned up and placed his right hand in between us, resting on my pussy and reaching for my clit as he manipulated it once again. My legs began to tremble and a moan escaped my lips that I would have never recognized as my own if I had not witnessed it. He rocked his head back, closing his eyes as he thrust one last time into me and let out an animalistic moan as he dug his fingers into my body, clinging on tight.

We struggled to catch our breath, panting with rapid heart rates not helping us into our recovery; his head lying on my shoulder, sweat pouring down on bodies.

There was a bang on the door and I gasped, my body tensing beneath his. I hazily snapped back to reality for two seconds and began to freak out. I struggled for words but all I could blurt out was, "Come back later!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Bells? Honey, are you in there? Are you… okay?" The voice asked from the other side of the door.

Alice.

_Shit_.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just give me a second." I paused, "Uh, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I just thought you like… _died_ or something. Come back out here, we're all at the table." She replied and then must have walked away.

We nervously looked up at each other, exchanging a shared laugh of almost being caught in the act.

He pulled out of me and I immediately began to feel empty once again in more ways than one.

I tried to shake my thoughts, but nothing helped.

I hopped off the counter, pulling on my underwear and grabbing my leather pants and putting them back on, as well. My head was swimming and I felt a little woozy, but otherwise I was feeling higher than a kite from our little rendezvous.

He was washing his hands as I grabbed his two shirts from the floor and handed them back to him. His eyes were met by mine as we starred at each other through the mirror.

As he pulled his t-shirt back over his head, covering his abs once again, I watch him inquisitively as I wondered to myself: _What the Hell did I just do?_ On the same note, my inner Goddess was doing her best beauty pageant wave and accepted her new tiara.

As I washed my hands in the sink, he came around behind me, his neck crooking over my left shoulder. He pulled my chin towards his lips and kissed me. When our lips broke the kiss, I stepped backwards and he followed except he grabbed my arms and spun me against the wall again. I gasped from his sudden movement.

His eyes dancing with excitement as I waited to see his next move. With one hand placed against the wall and another resting at my neck, he leaned in and kissed my swollen kissed lips. My lips pressing back into his as his lips captured my bottom lip and then pulled away. Leaning back up, he revealed a crooked smile which only made me smile over what we had just done. He quickly put his button-down shirt back on and smiled at me one last time before exiting the bathroom before me.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. _Sexual acts in the bathroom?_

Really, Swan. _Really_?

Well, hell, if you're going to do it, you might as well do with a hunk like this guy.

_Am I right or am I right?_

**A/N:** *peaks in nervously? So… what do you think? I was so freaking nervous about posting this, so I hope you like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Hate Jacob? Love Edward? Vice versa? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you _want_ to happen next? Let's hear it! LOL Hey, you never know what can happen! Leave some review love! If you like it, share it someone and if someone rec'd my story to you— let me know how you found out about it!

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) for all the behind the scenes business that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!). Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name's the same!


	7. Chapter 7 Careless Whisper

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without my written consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**Special thanks:** To my beta, robbsweetangel and to SparklingWand for stepping up this chapter and putting on her beta cap, as well! Also, a special thanks to vampire_craze & dreamingofRob for your patience and encouragement. Thank you ladies for your friendship and support, it means the world to me! To the readers: I really appreciate you—all your reviews and alerts and tweets—it brings the biggest smile to my face and I get all kinds of giddy. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I can't even begin to express what it truly means to me. Just... yeah, thank you!

Oh, and SparklingWand? Thanks for the song ;O)

**Previously in Chapter 6 of Interviews & Evaluations:**

_I couldn't believe what I had just done. __Sexual acts in the bathroom?_

_Really, Swan. __Really__?_

_Well, hell, if you're going to do it, you might as well do with a hunk like this guy._

_Am I right or am I right?_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CARELESS WHISPER**

Playlist: Seether – Careless Whisper; The Buggles – Video Killed The Radio Star

The bright light was blinding my eyes as it bounced off the window and splashed against the stark white walls of my bedroom.

The street noise through the shut window sounded like a thousand elephants. This morning, everyone found their car horns and honked proudly as though they were collectively saying, "W_ake up, Bella! Get off your lazy, drunk ass!_"

Groaning, I rolled over in bed. My hair stuck to my face as I lay my head against my pillow, while I grabbed another and held it over my face. I was going to block out the sunlight if it was the last thing I did.

In all of my twenty-one years, I had never let myself go so much; the inside of my mouth was dry as a desert and tasted disgusting—just a like a dirty sock; my pajamas were clinging to my sweaty body and my hair a frizz ball of distress. I could feel the mental wheels in my brain turn slowly as I tried to remember the events from last night; relieved somewhat that I made it home to my own bed.

I looked over at my phone and saw that it was eleven o'clock in the morning. As I rolled over and squinted my eyes, I noticed that I had twenty missed phone calls.

_Wait. What? Twenty missed phone calls?_

As I went to check who the calls were from, my phone was vibrating and ringing again.

_Shh…. Be quiet!_

I immediately began to feel nauseous from the sights and sounds wreaking havoc on my fuzzy head as I felt unsteady in the comforts of my bed.

I looked down as my iPhone's display:

**Alice B. Whitlock**

_Mobile_

_Ugh_. I knew I had no choice but to answer the phone and figured that Mrs. Whitlock was the reason why I had twenty missed calls.

I cleared my throat and answered, "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Her high-pitched voice shrilled through the phone. I pulled the phone away to avoid rupture of my eardrum, "Where the _fuck_ have you been, and why in God's name haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

"Hello to you, too, Alice." I groaned into the phone, as I cradled my heavy head in my free hand.

"Seriously, Bella, where have you been?"

"I've been asleep. What's going on? I see you called a couple of times." I chuckled lightly to myself before deciding laughing was a terrible idea as my head was throbbing.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She raised her voice with anger, yet she seemed worried.

I pulled the phone away from my ear momentarily, "I'm fine, just sleeping, that's all. Oh, hey, thanks for making sure I got home last night."

"Oh, thank God," she sighed in relief, before huffing, "Wait, Bella, I didn't- that's why I've been looking all over for you- you took off last night."

"What?" I leaned up in bed, propping myself against my pillows.

_What the Hell is she talking about?_

"You had me worried sick, I thought something terrible had happened to you, Bella. I didn't know—" she started to cry, her breath becoming stiff as she gasped for air.

"Ali, sweetie, I'm fine, I promise-" I tried to reassure her, "a little freaked out, but… fine."

_How the Hell did I get home?_

As soon as I was able to successfully calm her down, we ended our phone call as I promised I would call her later. Somehow, I managed to climb out of bed and head towards the shower.

After washing away the funk, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a plush terry cloth towel around my body.

_Ahh, much better! I have purified the demons._

Stepping up to the mirror, I began to do my usual morning ritual, just a little more sluggish that usual. Wiping away the moisture from the mirror, I finally got a good luck at myself. I gasped when I saw the site before, someone I didn't recognize.

_Myself._

My eyes were tired; my lips were swollen and puffy. I was relieved I didn't see my hair before I stepped into the shower because I'm pretty sure that would have made me feel even better.

_Sarcastic? Party of one._

As I stood in front of the vanity mirror, detangling and combing my wet hair, I noticed a mark on my neckline and leaned forward.

_What the __fuck__ is that?_

I looked closely and noticed a fresh bruise that was developing in a mixture of red and purple with a light showing of teeth marks in the shape of a crescent moon.

_What the Hell?_

I grabbed some ointment from the medicine cabinet and applied it to my tender skin. I almost found humor in the situation as I apply the cream; it starts to sting as it seeps through. If I hadn't have seen it in the mirror, I would have never known I had been marked.

_Marked. Yeah, I must have had one Hell of a night._

After I played nurse to my new wound, I got dressed and decided I should probably get something to eat.

The thought of food made me sick to my stomach, but I knew I needed to eat something or I would feel even worse. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and some Tylenol from the cabinet, I washed a couple of capsules down to alleviate this hangover from Hell.

_Go. The. Fuck. Away._

Then, I grabbed two pieces of bread from my bread box and popped them in my toaster.

Moments later, I was sitting at my tiny bistro table, nibbling away at my toast when a knock at the door scared the living day lights out of me. The noise practically made me jump in my chair which only forcibly made me grab my head from the sudden movements.

_**Knock-knock-knock!**_

_Oh, God, make it stop._

_**Knock-knock-knock!**_

_Get off your ass and answer the door, you moron; that will definitely make it stop._

Stupidly, I answered the door without even looking through the peephole.

"Damn, B! You're not going to even ask who it is? You just fuckin' answer the door?"

"Em, shh!" I pressed a finger up to my lips as I commanded his complete silence.

Like usual Emmett formality, he paid no attention to my plea, ignoring instruction as he pushed the door aside and let himself in.

I groaned as my head throbbed, pounding with every sound it took in.

"So, what brings you by, Em?"

"I just came by to check on you, B." He replied as he made himself at home and began to raid my fridge, gasping at its lacking of contents.

"That's very sweet of you, but it's not necessary. I'm fine, as you can see." I replied, waving my hand at myself.

"Well, I see that _now_." He replied, motioning to me.

"Yeah, well thanks for making sure I got home last night, I don't know what came over me." I nervously laughed as I walked my plate over to the sink.

"Um, I _didn't_, that's why I'm here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I figured Alice took you home with her or something."

"No…" I began to really feel paranoid about my situation, "apparently not."

"Wait. Alice didn't take you home. And, I didn't take you home. So, how in the world did you get home then? Did you take a cab or something?"

"I don't know, I guess so?" I placed my hand on my face as I tried to think it over, "This is _so_ crazy." I said out loud, not really meaning to. My mind went out in a daze as I tried to retrace my steps from the night before, but came back with nothing.

This day was getting even stranger as it continued on.

Emmett ended up staying over for a while as we watched celebrity news together or "research" as he called it.

"Oh, I almost forget to ask—" he laughed, "—the whole _other_ reason why I came by."

"And what might that be?" I asked, looking up from my journal.

"I wanted to see if you could come by my studio on Monday for an interview? Maybe play a little something?" His eyes smiled as he asked me.

"Wh- _Wait_. What?" I was confused; I grabbed the remote and muted the television.

"We had this one guy coming into talk and play for us— it was going to _great_! I was really looking forward to it, but he cancelled last minute through his manager via voicemail. Something about him and his crew coming down with the flu or something like that? I don't know. I couldn't really understand his manager's accent." He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I began thinking of different ideas and that led me to think of you and, um, other undiscovered artists. So, yeah, we're going to have a weekly segment with artists just like you- local and up-and-coming."

I sat next to him with my mouth wide open.

"Bella? What's it going to be? Yes or no?"

"I-I- are you sure?" I was completely surprised; I didn't know what to say.

"B, _c'mon_, this could be your big break— at least, _locally_."

"Wow. Umm-" I furrowed my eyebrows and I shook my head in disbelief, looking down at my journal, tapping my pen on the open pages.

"Look, if you don't want to—"

"I want to— um, don't you think you should run that by my manager or agent or something first?"

"Sure thing, what's their number?" He pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it on. His fingers immediately roaming over the number pad as he waited to dial any number I gave him. I pulled out my cell phone and pulled up the address number. Eric's number came up first.

He dialed as quickly as I spit out the number and the line was immediately ringing. I could hear Eric's boisterous voice boom on the other end of the line.

"Eric Yorkie? Hi. Emmett McCarty with _Good Mornin', Dallas!_" He chuckles at Eric's response, "Yes, that's right... Well, thank you, but I wanted to talk to you about one of your clients possibly coming on our show for a quick spot on Monday...

"Yes, of course. I'm speaking of Bella Swan… Right, I know that she is new with your company. Let me explain why I am asking for her appearance: we're starting a new segment on the show featuring young, undiscovered local artists whether its music or art or fashion—what have you. I think this would be a nice jumping point for her career, don't you think?... Local coverage right off the bat in the beginning- ya can't beat that… And the best part, Mr. Yorkie, it won't cost you a dime.

"I know, isn't that wonderful news? Okay, wonderful, let me give you our studio's fax number. If you'll fax over your written consent and Ms. Swan's writer, I will have my assistant Alice contact you for any further questions." They exchanged contact information and their salutations. "Excellent. Thank you for your time."

He flipped his phone shut and tucked it back into his pants pocket, his brother bear smile beaming brightly.

"_Someone's going to be on TV_!" He sang, poking at me.

"Emmett, cut it out!" I laughed as his poking because tickling.

"_Someone's going to be a star_!" He continued singing, laughing as he started making a silly song about my being on television for the first time.

"_Someone's going to get a big head_!" He laughed, his fingers tickling away at my ribcage.

"Emmett… Shut... Up!" I couldn't catch my breath, I was laughing so hard; my journal falling out of my lap and crashing to the floor, my pen tumbling after.

He pounced over me, and began tickling me even more. I playfully screamed, using my hands to block him but he was just too quick for me.

"Oh, my God, _please_ stop!" I laughed, panting for air.

"No, you're getting a visit from The Tickle Monster whether you like it or not!" His chest quaking with laughter, a big ass grin on his face as his tongue stuck out in defense.

Finally, he surrendered as he had me pinned down beneath him on the couch. He hovered over me and just looked at me laughing.

"You'll never beat me in a tickle contest. Remember _that_, Swan. I am the champion, my friend."

"Alright, McCarty, I hear you loud and clear. Now, get off." I smiled, placing my arm on his bicep and patting his arm. The atmosphere around us quickly changed.

Before I knew it and could do anything differently about the situation taking place, he was leaning over and pressing his lips against mine.

_Oh, my God! What is he doing?_

His lips were firm and full of passion, like this was something that had been building up in him for quite some time. I closed my eyes, imagining where this dramatic instinct of his came from and what he must be feeling at this very moment. His bottom lip rubbed against mine as we both gasped for air and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

_What am I doing here? Why am I not stopping this? Am I actually enjoying this?_

His tongue began to massage against mine and twirl around in ways I didn't know were possible. He placed his hands on my face as his body pressed mine further into the couch.

I became dazed in the moment, unable to know how to think or feel in the situation.

_Damn, he was a good kisser._

But I couldn't place what was so wrong about it. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

With his hands still on my face, he pulled away from our kiss. His eyes wide as saucers and his mouth in a gape, realizing he must have done something wrong here.

"Bella, I'm— oh, _God!_" He leaned up, clasping his hand over his mouth and sat up on the couch. I followed him in pursuit.

We both looked forward to the television ahead of us and sat in silence for a moment.

"I should go," he stood up, straightening his clothes, "I'll let myself out."

"Em-"

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Em, wait!"

But it was too late. He was gone.

I threw my head into my hands and let out a loud groan, which only reminded me of my torturous headache.

_Ughhhhh!_

As I began to hash over the last thirty minutes of his visit, I began to get an idea for a song and started to scribble the words down in my journal before they went away:

**GO THERE (CONFUSION) ***

_I didn't mean to go there,_

_I didn't mean to go there with you_

_And if I could take it all back,_

_If I could take it all back I would,_

_if I could_

_I'd tell you "I'm sorry for breaking your heart"_

_I'd tell you "I loved you from the very start"_

_My love and your love are two separate things_

_Our love- that kind of love- was never meant to be_

_Confusion, she plays these games with you and me_

_Oh and if you could only see_

_I'd lay it all out for you_

**X O X O X O**

**MONDAY MORNING**

"Hey, what's up? _Good Mornin', Dallas_! I'm your host, Emmett McCarty! Thanks for tuning in today. We have an awesome show for you! I'm joined today by my wonderful co-host, Heidi." He turned and smiled, motioning at the beautiful woman standing to his left.

It was quite amusing that even though Emmett was almost six feet tall, this girl in her heels towered over him. I bet he _loved_ it. On the same hand, I bet he hated it, too.

She was absolutely gorgeous and long-legged; her long-flowing brown hair had hints of red in it that the stage lights would make sure would be caught on camera. She wore a black a-line cocktail dress with a crocheted neckline. Her petite yet slender frame was covered by a sheer shrug which loosely covered her exposed arms and shoulders. Her long legs were an exhibit in themselves as they did not quit and went on for miles. They were hard not to miss as they were showcased by her designer stiletto heels.

"That's right, Emmett, we sure do! Hi, everyone, I'm Heidi Facinelli." She smiled softly as she paced her words through her Northern accent, "And we really do have a wonderful show for you today. We have a new segment coming up today featuring local artists whether they're musicians, fashion designers and sculptors, you name it—this will be your new hot spot to check them all out here first! Also, we have some information on how to get dinner made in a snap on a family budget and we also have one of our favorite doctors back with us today. He's here to talk to us about a new medical procedure that is currently saving thousands of women's lives!"

Emmett had a great stage presence and looked great on camera. He was known for always "suiting up," but he always did clean-up nicely. Today, he wore a dark gray suit; his jacket overlay a black and white pinstripe dress shirt which was accompanied by a silk, black patterned tie and coordinating dress shoes.

While the two of them went on to discuss current events of the day, I couldn't help but remember Saturday's events.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to Emmett yet. Every time I tried to talk to him he was busy doing something else or I couldn't get through. Sadly, I was getting the same treatment today as I watched him perfect his craft. He was in his zone and I would be doing him a disservice to interrupt him.

I just wanted to talk to him. I couldn't just… let this go. What the Hell is happening here?

"That _is_ a great show, Heidi! So, ya'll better stick around, we've got a great show for you. We're going to take a short break and we'll be right back!" Emmett smiled, and held out his hand, forming an "L" shape like a gun and making a gunshot noise. Heidi waved at the camera and playfully rolled her eyes at Emmett as they walked off the set together.

The hair and make-up crew swarmed around them and began giving them touch-ups.

My stomach began to roll as I sat off-stage watching the whole show film live in front of me.

I felt a hand on my back, "Bella, you'll be going on right after this next segment, okay?"

My stomach churned around, making a hideous noise that caught Alice's attention and forced her eyebrows to rise in concern.

"Please tell me that you ate breakfast. You did, didn't you?" She asked as she was busily tapping away on her iPhone and saw me nod in response out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, good." She smiled, patting my back, "Bella, c'mon, you'll be just fine."

She stood behind me, rubbing my back. Normally it would calm my nerves; right now all it made me think of was my sweaty back. I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

As soon as the hair and make-up techs swarmed away from Emmett and Heidi, Alice snapped her fingers to catch their attention. "Can we get some hair and make-up over here, please?"

The two busy bodies swarmed over to me quickly. These two were surprisingly very good-looking men with thick, beautiful accents. Their eclectic taste shined through their head-to-toe designer fashion and each decorated with a utility belt around their waists filled with their required necessities.

They began to work their magic over me while I watched Heidi flirting with a tall, dark and handsome man in a lab coat. With his back to me, she stood in front of him carrying on idle chatter. She looked up at him grinning and nodding her head on every word, batting her heavily mascara-covered eyelashes at him as she revealed her baby blues. Anytime he said something even remotely funny, she would tilt her head back with an obnoxious laughter that made me even more nauseous.

I tried to make my own idle chatter with the guys as I was trying to focus my thoughts elsewhere. They introduced themselves to as Andre and Gabriel, _the Glam Squad_. Gabriel had dark, black curly hair that ran wild and crazy; his facial hair was neatly trimmed into a goatee. He had a beautiful accent and from time to time would mix his English and Spanish together, forming Spanglish slang but it sounded like poetry the way he said whatever it was he was trying to say. Andre was rocking a jet black faux-hawk and sideburns, both of his ears were pierced and his thick New Yorkers accent was incredible.

You could tell they had been working together for a long time, they both worked seamlessly around one another without saying a word. It was as if one knew what the other would do next, an unspoken language between them was taking place.

As Gabriel ran his fingers through my hair, I began to relax, almost feeling sleepy until his loud boisterous voice called my attention.

"Oh, honey, your hair is to _die_ for! The texture an' the quality? It's just- it's gorgeous— _magnifico_! I know girls who would kill for your hair, senorita. I just-" Gabriel exclaimed with so much excitement in his eyes.

_Really? I hate my hair. It's so… blah._

_I guess he would know._

With a make-up brush to my face, Andre interrupted him, "Forget her hair, sugar! Mmmhmm! What about this skin? It's so clean and fresh, completely flawless. There is very little I need to do to help you here. You'll put me out of business, sweet cheeks!" He laughed a hearty laugh as he dabbed his brush into his palette once more and ran his brush over my closed eyelids.

_Seriously? My skin is anything __but__ flawless. What about my freckles? Or the moles on my cheek and my neck? Please._

_Well, I guess he would know, too._

I tried not to laugh about these two men going on and on debate style over my hair and skin. It was almost kind of awkward; to be appreciated for something you're generally so personally critical about.

Alice, my lifesaver, returned just in time by my side with a package of saltine crackers and chilled bottle of water.

"Ooo, look at you!" Alice grinned, running her hands through my hair but not long before Gabriel swatted her hand away.

"No!" He wagged his finger at her, "No touchin'!" He playful scolded her, laughing.

"Oh, _excuse_ me, Gabriel." She grinned, turning back to me, "She looks great, guys. Thank you!"

They nodded in their approval of their finished work and tidied up their mess.

They each gave Alice a kiss on the cheek before traipsing off to their next beauty request.

As they walked away, I could over hear them talking about "one hot mess" but brushed it off with my nerves.

"Sorry, it's all I have for now." She apologized, handing the water and crackers, "We'll get some brunch afterwards, okay?"

She sat down next to me as we waited for my turn. I smiled and opened the bottle of water and gulped it down practically while I snacked on the crackers.

As I snacked away, there was a commotion going on the opposite side of the side. Alice pressed her finger up to her ear, assuming she must be getting information from the stage.

"Okay, thank you." She responded.

"Bella, there's a change in plans. You're actually going to go last; they had to move the last segment up—the medical segment- for an emergency of some sorts."

"That's fine." I replied, not really caring either way. I just wanted to get this over with regardless.

"But, be ready they're going to do a teaser and you'll need to be on stage for it. So, basically when you see the red light flash on, you just stand there and smile. Just look happy and wave until you see the light flash off. And then once the commercial break is over, you'll be up next."

"Smile and wave." I repeated as she nodded her head, "Got it. I think I can handle that."

**X O X O X O**

I made my way to the stage for the teaser with my guitar in hand. Placing my guitar on its stand, I stood on my mark and waited for further instructions.

I looked down at my outfit and gave myself an once-over. I didn't want to sweat over what I was going to wear so I just picked something quickly when I woke up in the morning: a blue jean denim skirt, some chunky heels and my favorite _The Clash_ t-shirt in charcoal gray.

The stagehand began his countdown to signal my cue. I cleared my throat and licked my lips, waiting for my turn.

I made myself chuckle as I thought to myself, _I'm ready for my close up Mr. De Mille_.

_Ready and waiting. Here goes nothing… _

"Special thanks to one of our favorite doctors for stopping by. I feel like I've learned more than I really wanted to know about the female body, so thanks for _that_, doc!" Emmett joked before tossing the teaser over to Heidi.

"Up next, we have a special treat for you. We have a local musician, Bella Swan, with us today—"

I saw the red light flash on the camera and started to smile and wave per my instructions.

"-We're going to talk to her next and she'll also play us a song, too! So, join us back in just a few moments after these messages."

**X O X O X O**

"And we're back with a special treat for you today. Bella Swan- she's a local musician who's just getting started, and we asked her to stop by to share her music with you today. Thanks for joining us, Bella." Heidi welcomed me as we sat across from each other. Emmett sat next to her on a coordinating black, metal barstool as we chatted live on the air.

"Thank you for having me." I smiled, almost blushing.

This was so embarrassing. I really needed to get over stuff like this.

"Well, I am lucky to personally know Bella myself, so I was very excited when I learned that she would be able to join us today. So, no need to worry here, Bella. We're all friends."

I laughed, smiling, "Thanks."

"So, you write your own music?" Heidi asked and I nodded my headed, "That's great. What goes into your writing process? How do you write?"

"Well, if you asked any of my friends, I'm always with my journal and a pen." I explained as Emmett nodded his head in agreement, raising his eyebrows and making a silly face.

"I'm always writing down ideas. It's quite incessant actually." I laughed at Emmett's reaction, "I just write whatever my heart tells me, sometimes it's personal or something I have seen someone else go through and I feel could benefit from being told through a song."

"That's beautiful and you would like to share a song with us today?"

"Of course, I would be happy to." I smiled as I waited for some kind of cue of what to do next.

"And which song will you be singing for us today, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It's called _Waited for You_ ** and it will be debuting with you guys today."

"Great, let's hear it. Ladies and gentleman, Bella Swan and her new song, _Waited for You_."

I took my mark on the stage and grabbed my guitar, slinging it over my shoulder.

I strummed my guitar and started to play, remembering to smile for the camera.

My song was something new I had decided to try last minute; I felt it was a good decision.

**Waited for You ****

_I waited for you_

_I waited for you_

_You didn't show, my love_

_You weren't there, no_

_I waited for you, yes_

_I waited for you, no_

_I couldn't make up my own mind,_

_I kept up with the rhythm of the time_

_Time is running out_

_Time is not always on our side_

_It makes me sad to know_

_I used my time on you_

_It makes me sad to know_

_you know how I felt about you_

_but still… I waited for you._

As soon as I finished my song, Emmett and Heidi joined me over at my side, clapping and cheering.

"Bella, that was great, so passionate!" Heidi praised me as she patted my back.

"That was Bella Swan, everyone! Just you wait and see, she's gonna be big someday and remember where you saw her first- right here on _Good Mornin' Dallas_!"

"Wow! What a show we had today! Join us tomorrow when we'll have fashion tips and new ways to spice up your dinner plans and so much more! We'll see you then!"

The segway music started to play and Emmett wrapped me in a hug, "I'm so proud of you! That was awesome, Bella!" The exchange was welcome, as I patted him on the back. Yet, the same form affection was awkward since this was the first form of contact I had with him since he made his pass at me.

"Yeah, that was great. Thanks for coming on!" Heidi smiled as she casually wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"And we're out!" The director announced from the shadows.

Heidi removed her arm from my shoulder, immediately exited the stage and Emmett soon followed her.

I figured I would never get a chance to talk to Emmett about what happened; as if today wasn't awkward enough.

I went back over to Alice who waited for me with open arms.

"Bella! That was fantastic!" She hugged all over me, squeezing me tight for her tiny frame.

"Ali," I struggled, somewhat gasping for air, "I… can't… breathe, cut it out."

"Oh. Sorry." She chuckled, releasing her grip. "Seriously, though? That was great!"

*** **"Go There (Confusion)" Words & Music by Writing4Roses © 2010

****** "Waited for You" Words & Music by Writing4Roses © 2010

**A/N:** So… what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hate Jacob? Love Edward? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you _want_ to happen next? Let's hear it! LOL Hey, you never know what can happen! Leave some review love! If you like it, share it someone and if someone rec'd my story to you— let me know how you found out about it!

**Recs:**

I've decided to pay it forward and rec a few of my favorite FF's by two incredible ladies who have taken me under their wing and shown me the ropes. Thank you!

**Just Between Friends by robbsweetangel**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5156589/1/Just_Between_Friends

Melissa Jones and Robert Pattinson have been best friends for ten years. They have gone through some rough times together but have always been there for each other. Will something more develop between them? Will they become more than just friends? Rated M – Romance/Angst – RPattz FF

**Don't Take The Girl by SparklingWand**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5930569/1/

Based on the 90's country hit "_Don't Take The Girl_" by Tim McGraw - Charlie Swan agreed to take 8 year old Edward Cullen on one of his & Bella's weekend fishing trips. Little did he know, he opened the door to a lifelong friendship & romance. Follow Edward & Bella through their life. _Twilight _FF - Rated M – Romance/Drama – AH - E & B

If you've not read their stories before, check them out & tell them I sent you – make sure you leave them a review, dear readers!

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) all the behind the scenes that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!). Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name's the same!


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams

**Interviews & Evaluations**

**Chapter 8 – Sweet dreams**

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Although I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga (dang it!)_, I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is strictly prohibited without my written consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**SIDE NOTE:** My apologies for this chapter taking so long in getting posted! Since this past weekend, I've been sick plus with RL-drama going on all last week, so finding the strength/energy and time to edit has been super interesting. So, I appreciate your patience and encouragement on the story! This one is probably one of the longest chapters I've posted yet, so I hope that you find this is well-worth your wait!

**SPECIAL THANKS:** To my beta numero uno, **robbsweetangel** and beta numero dos, **SparklingWand**: Thank you ladies for your positivity and your patience with me and for all your help. You two are an awesome team and I am so lucky to have you! Special thanks to **VronniePantz** for her British lingo assistance/corrections and pre-reader skills; to **vampire_craze** for her pre-reader skills and her love for this story and **DreamingofRob** as well for their continued support, encouragement. I am so grateful for all your friendships, individually and as a whole, I definitely feel blessed for it, thank you so much! #GroupHug LOL

This chapter is **NSFW**! (You're _very_ welcome in advance!) So, **She-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless**: This means you shouldn't be reading this when people are trying to ask you questions at work LOL It's just not a good idea- don't worry this can wait and it will still be here waiting for you whenever you are ready! Oh, the joys of the Internet! Oh, and I am still waiting on my review… I know it's out there in a future fluffy chapter in my near future just waiting for me… so needless to say, it's not happening anytime soon! LOL

**CHAPTER 8 – SWEET DREAMS**

**PLAYLIST: Beyonce – Sweet Dreams**

_**Previously in Chapter 7 – Careless Whisper**_

_I figured I would never get a chance to talk to Emmett about what happened; as if today wasn't awkward enough._

_I went back over to Alice who waited for me with open arms._

"_Bella! That was fantastic!" She hugged all over me, squeezing me tight for her tiny frame._

"_Ali," I struggled, somewhat gasping for air, "I… can't… breathe, cut it out."_

"_Oh. Sorry." She chuckled, releasing her grip. "Seriously, though? That was great!"_

**And now…**

**Chapter 8 – Sweet Dreams:**

_Every night I rush to my bed  
with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
and I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Beyonce – _Sweet Dreams_

As soon as the television interview was over, I headed back to the studio.

Any other day, I would have preferred to have stayed what I already was wearing, but today, I needed to step it up a notch as it was already proving to be a day like no other.

Just moments before, I was comfortably wearing my fave Clash tee and a blue jean skirt with my beloved Chucks only to switch them out a black camisole, a crisp white three-quarter sleeve dress shirt and a beautiful black lace skirt. I accessorized them with some silver bangles and clasped a strand of pearls around my neck.

Stepping out the bathroom a brand new woman, Alice gave me a once over, a smile and a definitive thumbs up.

That definitely helped me feel better about my choice of clothing; I definitely needed to make a good impression. This was an unusual requirement for me as per usual I could careless about what others think of me.

_Today is just different. _

_I'm ready. I think…_

Today was going to be the very first day I would be meeting with my new boss and I was incredibly nervous about meeting him. I honestly didn't know what to expect.

One day, over a margarita lunch, Angela and I sat at a local Mexican restaurant discussing my possible publicity ventures, when I decided to be brave and casually brought my new boss up. I knew Angela had been in the business for a few years now, so I hope she would know a little bit—a least something about this dude to help me prepare. Thankfully, after about two and half margaritas in, Angela divulged enough information to peak my interest about the man I would soon be executively assisting. Her information was forthcoming yet not so much. Give a little, take a little. She tried to warn me about him, but I didn't understand what she wasn't telling me. I tried to ask her questions to clarify some of the information I took in, but there were no real answers returned, she just told me to watch my back.

_All right, Creepy Warning Girl._

_Thanks a lot._

Therefore, curiosity finally killed the cat. I let my imagination get the best of me, and so by the time I got home from work that evening, I took my concerns to the Internet and performed an amateur investigation on him.

_Demetri Phillips._

The articles I found online regarding the mystery man were quite astonishing, and suddenly I began wondered why in God's name they picked _me_ to work for _him_. I'm just a young spring chicken in this industry.

_**Scandal Surrounds Big Shot Music Exec in NYC's Premiere Studio**_

_**Music Executive Dreams Come True with Grammy Nominated Artists**_

_**Phillips Denies Accusations, Moving on to Future of Music Industry**_

_Well, damn._

_What are they thinking pairing me with someone like this? _

As I printed the articles off as proof, I placed them in a file folder so I could keep them all in one place. As I glanced over one article in particular, my stomach begun to churn and knots were twisting and turning as I mentally chewed on the information I had digested.

_Why in the Hell would Eclipse Records hire this man and why do they want me working for him? What the fuck did I get myself into?_

As soon as I checked in at work, I returned to my desk and mentally prepared to meet this Mr. Phillips guy. Once I finished tidying my desk, I moved into his office and gave it an once-over. Straightening up his stark office was an easy task as it had yet to be decorated; the white walls were bare and bookshelves were empty as they awaited his belongings. His office was located conveniently next to mine, which could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it.

I didn't know what to expect— was he a slob? A neat freak? I couldn't risk the neat freak option, so I tried to stock up his pencil cup with a set of pens and pencils and placed a set of new folders and notepad on his desk. It was when I was taking one last final look around his office when I was startled by a voice behind me.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice asked, annoyed to find me standing there in this very office.

I turned around, as my eyes diverted to the voice in question. "I'm just getting my boss's office ready. Can _I_ help _you_?"

He was standing against the doorway giving me a once over before he crossed through the room and took his stance behind the desk officially becoming my worst nightmare.

He was tall with a swimmer's body, his long and lanky figure with muscles hidden beneath his designer clothing. He looked like he walked straight of a New York runaway with his eccentric style. I began to wonder he had a personal shopper or a personal stylist; his clothes were almost too perfect. His charcoal dress pants were offset by his black leather jacket, which overlay his un-tucked dress shirt and anchored his designer silk tie. Crossed over his shoulder, hung a leather messenger bag in disguise of a briefcase.

"You must be the assistant I requested." He stated but not waiting long enough for a reply, before sighing, "Demetri Phillips." He didn't extend his hand, so I walked over to the side of his desk and extended mine to be cordial.

He looked down at my hand, brushed past me, placed his bag on his desk, and began to unload his belongings.

For all of two seconds I contemplated what a hottie this man was standing before me, but only as he continued to open his mouth and as more words came out, I lost that loving feeling.

I took this opportunity to give _him_ an once-over.

_Who did this guy think he was?  
_

His dirty blonde hair had more hair product in it than anyone I had ever seen before. It was artfully pieced out in numerous places due to the use of high quantities of hair gel. I could only imagine that his sporadic hairstyle was the result of an expensive hairstylist in a fancy city boutique. His cut was angular and modern for someone his age, short in the back, long in the front with strands that rest around his eyes, framing them.

"Your name?" He asked as he unzipped his bag and removed a few of his belongings, placing them meticulously on the desk. As he spoke, it was obvious to me that his accent was Northern. My best guess was that he hailed from New York.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name. I asked for your name." He snapped back quickly, rolling his eyes.

_Wow, we're not starting off on a good foot here. Did I do something wrong? Maybe my breath smells…_

"Umm… Isabella Swan. You can call me 'Bella'."

"Bella?" He repeated and I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you. Shall we get to work, or do you have any more fake tiding up to do in here?" He motioned around to his stark office.

I gasped at his crudeness, "I was just finished actually when you came in, sir, but thanks."

"Well, then let's get to work, shall we?" He held his arm out towards the open doorway.

"Is there anything I can do to help you begin?"

"Not at this time, thank you."

"Alright, well if you need me you can just press the intercom button, it goes directly to me."

"Thank you."

I sat at my desk, trying to make myself busy. I logged into my company e-mail and checked for any new messages. Fortunately, there was only a few: one for an upcoming luncheon and another for an event that was shortly coming up. I decided to print them both off, creating a stack, as a reminder to myself to bring them up to Demetri- or is it _Mr. Phillips_?

I'd have to ask him about that. I would just assume Mr. Phillips for now.

The beep from my phone intercom system scared the crap out me as I jumped in my seat and heard his voice.

"Bella. My office. _Now_." He orders were abrupt and harsh before adding on, "Please."

I rolled my eyes at the audacity of his softened 'please' at the end of his barked request. _Please_, like it even mattered.

_Okay, so I have a boss from Hell. I knew it; this was simply too good to be true._

I grabbed my notepad and pen in a last minute attempt to do _something_ right. I also made sure to grabs the e-mails from my desk to bring them up during our chat.

I pushed his frosted glass door open with my free hand and entered his office.

He never looked up, just started talking and rattled off nonsense. I quickly took a seat, flipping open the notebook and readied my pen in hand.

"I'm going to need several things to be taken care of and the sooner the better."

Placing the pen down on the notebook, I looked up at him waiting for his instruction.

"I will need a list of all current artists on label and I want a list of all the producers and mixers on staff."

"Of course," I replied, writing down his requests.

"I would also like for you to obtain the list of the employee directory. You must always have these things on hand at any time."

"Yes, sir," I had no clue what I was doing; I had never been someone's assistant before.

I began to wonder if this is how Alice felt working for Emmett. At least _they_ were friends, though.

"I would also like to schedule a meeting with the producers and then the managers. Separately, of course."

"Yes, of course."

"You are responsible for my schedule. I have an iPhone and I have requested a Mac for my office. You are expected to back-up my phone and computer _daily_. If there is a glitch in the schedule then it's _obviously_ your fault."

"Yes, sir."

"That should be all for now, I think you have your work cut out for you."

"Um, I did have something I needed to share with you."

"What is it then?"

"I did want to let you know that I received a couple of e-mails regarding your schedule: one for a luncheon and another for a new artist event."

"Add it to the schedule then."

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know in advance so you were familiar with it."

He held his hand up in the air as he read over a stack of papers, "That will be all for now." He replied as if we weren't even having the same conversation.

Suddenly, I was relieved to have a pre-arranged excuse to leave the office for once. Sadly, it was for a doctor's appointment.

_I wish it was time to go already._

_Ugh, I really don't want to go though. Nobody likes going to see the doctor!_

**X O X O X O**

This was the moment I was dreading. Walking through these doors and accepting my past. I didn't know if I was honestly ready to deal with this.

Now inside the lobby, I headed for the front desk to check-in.

A mousey brunette sat behind an elevated C-shaped reception desk and was decorated with a headset and name badge. She wore a fashionable pair of floral lavender scrubs and her hair neatly pulled back with a headband. She looked up from her computer screen and smiled at me with her pearly whites, "Good morning!"

"Good morning. I'm here to see Dr. Masen." I smiled nervously.

"Of course, if you'll just sign-in for me first." She motioned towards a plastic clipboard with a sign-in sheet and pen attached to it with a long silver chain.

As I signed my name per instruction and placed the pen back down, her eyes glanced downwards as they scanned over my name as she tried to read it upside down. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Um, what's the last name?"

_Okay, lady! My handwriting is not __that__ bad._

I took a deep breath before replying, "Swan. Isabella Swan." I rolled my eyes to myself as I sounded like Bond. James Bond.

_Oh, God… What a moron._

"Alright, Miss Swan. Perfect!" She looked down at her desk and nodded to herself, "Since I received your completed online registration, you saved yourself a lot of time. All I need for you to do now is just sign-off on these HIPAA forms and I'll get copies of your cards when you're done."

"Sure."

"Just bring them back whenever you're done." She repeated herself as if she was almost singing a song. She was a little too happy and perky for my taste.

"Okay, great, thanks."

I took the other clipboard in my hands, grabbed a pen from the counter and took a seat.

As I had become situated in my chair, I looked around the lobby and finally noticed how it was decorated.

The room was warm and cozy with cream-colored walls, various potted plants and a few pictures on the wall. I could hear music playing and looked up, following the sound to see phantom speakers installed into the ceiling, piping in contemporary love songs. I wanted to gag myself. _Love songs, really?_

"_How am I supposed to live without you…?"_

_I'll give you a few ideas._

"_Unbreak my heart…"_

_No thanks._

"_'Cause every time we touch,…"_

_Yeah, please don't._

By the time I was finished, I felt like I had signed my life away. I stood up and returned the clipboard with my signed paperwork to receptionist.

Her eyes quickly diverted away from her computer monitor as if she was afraid she had been caught playing on Twitter.

"Finished already?" She asked as I nodded, "Wow, you're fast!"

"Yeah," I laughed as I handed over my driver's license and new insurance card, as well.

She was a speedy little thing as she scanned in my freshly signed papers and did the same with my cards. She then proceeded to take a picture of me with a web camera that looked like an alien. She assured me it was required for my file, but I still felt somewhat creeped out by it when she told me it was for my "protection" and then went off on some diatribe over government requirements.

_O….kay._

"Excellent! Your file is complete. I will let the doctor know that you are ready for him."

"Thanks."

I had barely taken my seat again when she stepped out from behind her desk and down from the platform it sat on. Her tiny frame caught me off guard as I saw her walk by. I couldn't help but notice that she was much shorter than I was. She disappeared down the long hallway only to return moments later, calling my attention.

"Follow me, please." She motioned over her shoulder.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and followed her down the hallway towards a private office.

The odd silence was perfected by supreme awkwardness when the bubbly receptionist burst out with a giggle, "I'm Jessica, by the way! You can totally call me Jess, though."

"Cool," I replied not knowing what else to say.

_What did she expect? Were we supposed to be BFFs now?_

Walking next to her, she made me feel like a giant! This was great! Hmm… maybe I could come around here more often for a personal morale booster.

"Have a seat. Dr. Masen will be with you shortly."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled, putting my bag in the chair next to me.

I sat there nervously, feeling slight nauseated as I waited for the doctor to arrive. This was like waiting in the principal's office when you got in trouble in primary school. The anticipation was agonizing!

As I anxiously looked down at my nails, I felt a presence behind me and heard a throat clearing.

"Good morning." The prominent voice greeted me and I stood up, turning around to meet them as they shut the door behind them.

"Good morning." My eyes focused in on the tall man before me. For some reason, I gasped. I realized how weird that might have seemed and played it off with a cough instead. "Excuse me."

The beautiful doctor's lips curled into a crooked smile as he extended his hand towards mine. His eyebrows furrowed as he smiled, deep in thought I assumed.

"I'm Dr. Masen. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He greeted me as his voice enveloped me like warm velvet, his British dialect making me blush and giggle like a schoolgirl on her most shy day. I suddenly didn't feel nervous about the appointment anymore, only nervous about being around this handsome man.

I stood there in a daze as I shook his hand. His cool hand was enveloping mine, yet sparks traveling throughout my body. _Cold hands, warm heart._

_Was my mouth open wide? I am pretty sure it was…_

"My apologizes," He smiled warmly as he dazzled me, "I believe my hands are quite chilled this afternoon." He chuckled as he took captivity of my thoughts, "What is the saying, 'cold hands, warm heart'?"

I nodded, just looking at him before I realized I was staring at him, probably looking like a big doofus.

_Oh, God, no…_

This couldn't be happening. What is with doctors in this town and their need to be so damn good-looking? Why couldn't he be an ugly toad like I hoped for? I had come to the conclusion that God had a sense of humor and He felt the need to test said humor out on me. _Not funny, God! Not funny at all!_

The moment my new doctor walked in the door, I had to fight off everything I had to not drool over this man. _Maybe I didn't need to see him after all_, I wondered to myself. It was quite possible that he was a visual healer, he knew my problem and he fixed it. _This is good._

He was absolutely breathtaking. Just like a runway model or one of those hotties from the underwear or cologne ads. That only led me to think about what he looked like in his underwear or what his abs looked like… _Ooo…_

Speaking of underwear, I suddenly felt the need to thank God that I was indeed wearing pretty panties today and not some old lady granny panties instead.

_I don't know why that matters,_ I thought to myself, _it's not like he's going to see my underwear anyways._

_Today._

_Bella! Cut it out!_

Underneath a full-length, white lab coat, he wore black slacks and a soft blue dress shirt and an abstract art designed tie. He was a tall drink of water that was for sure.

As we both took our seat and the consultation had begun, my subconscious started to get the best of me and prompted me to change my mind, that maybe it was best if I just left.

_Yes, let's get out of here._

_No, wait. I can't leave… yet._

I felt silly. What was I even doing here? So, what if I'm in my early twenties and I have never had complete sexual satisfaction. Who gives a rat's ass, right? Well, I do care but suddenly my face flared into four shades of red.

"Miss Swan, is it?" He smiled, glancing down at his tablet PC.

When my name left his lips, I wanted to die. Die, I tell you.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, too, Dr. Masen." I smiled nervously as his green eyes encapsulated me. My heart rate had increased ten-fold, beating into overdrive.

"Likewise." He grinned, "Won't you take a seat, please?" He motioned towards one of the chairs as walked towards his desk, taking his own seat.

He looked down at my file, "So,… _Isabella Swan_, what brings you here today? What can I do for you, dear?"

I took a deep breath as I sat down, _I could __totally__ do him. Ugh, I mean __THIS__. God, help me._

"Well," I began to explain as I crossed my legs, "I was referred to you by your associate, Dr. C—"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen?" He asked as he looked down at my information, smiling.

I gulped as I saw his smile lines appear across his face, "Yes."

"Very well," He nodded as he listened and begun to take notes in my digital chart.

His office has a distinct smell to it, like crisp linens and lemons. It was clean yet eerie and I couldn't quite place my finger on it. It was designed with a modern, streamline design with masculine touches. A built-in bookcase that lined the left side of his office was filled with awards and medical books from top to bottom. He also have various picture frames throughout his office but I couldn't get close enough to find out if any of them included a Mrs. Masen or not. His tan-colored walls were decorated with various diplomas, which only reminded me what a smarty-pants this man was, and how it made me want to pick his brain!

There was a small hallway within his office which I could only imagine lead to a bathroom. His gorgeous mahogany desk was flanked in the center towards the picturesque view of the city.

As we continued talking about my medical history, I began to feel more comfortable talking to him. I decided there was no need to hold back, and I told him the situation that had happened between me and Jacob, his infidelity, and my worries that was brought along because of that whole scenario.

He nodded his head in understanding, asking when my last pap smear was, and I shockingly told him the truth.

He suggested that we run a few tests to get the ball rolling for my health care plan. I mentioned that Dr. Cullen was to send over my lab work. He looked through my digital record and informed me they had been received as he reviewed them. As he studied them, he nervously bit his bottom lip and I had to look away for two reasons: one, I didn't want to watch his face if something was wrong with my results and two, it was just too hot and too damn tempting to watch. _Need I say more? Okay… I will…_

There was no denying that once I laid eyes on this man and stepped foot into his office, I was smitten by his good looks immediately. I now found myself in a dilemma as I almost could not look him in the eye, but on that same note, I couldn't look away from him either. There was something about him, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. It was almost as if we had met before.

The ease of the conversation continued to flow and the surprise of how comfortably we talked to each other about such a completely mortifying topic such as my embarressing sexual history or the lack thereof. It was all too surreal for me.

Moments later, after coming to a conclusion, he made notes on his tablet PC and he asked if I was ready for my examination.

_Umm… no?_

He pressed a button on his phone and beautiful blonde haired woman came in room. She wore a pencil skirt and a designer top beneath a waist-length lab coat. My eyes trailed down her long legs to pale-colored stiletto heels. I wondered how comfortable those must be to wear them all day long.

"Ro, would you be kind enough to please take Miss Swan to examination room number one?"

"Of course," She smiled eagerly at him, "Follow me, Miss Swan."

I leaned over, grabbed my bag, and followed the stunning woman to the exam room.

As the blonde assistant and I were walking out of the door to the exam room, Jessica came barreling down the hallway, brushing past us.

_Excuse __me__, Pipsqueak!_

"Dr. Masen! Dr. Masen! It's L & D*! They're paging you. The nurse says Mrs. Johansen is having complications and they need you _now_!"

"Drat. I have a patient. Uhh…" He scrubbed his hands over his face as the blonde turned around, looking for direction as to what to do, "Jess, will you please page Dr. Marcus and see if he can continue with my consultation? I will return afterwards if everything goes smoothly with the emergency."

She nodded her head as she moved me towards the room across the hall. Before he took off on foot, he apologized for leaving suddenly and promise to be back soon if the emergency allowed.

Taking a seat in the exam room, Jessica— excuse me, _Jess_ double-checked one more time to make sure it was okay to call Dr. Marcus over, that there would be a chance that Dr. Masen wouldn't make it back in time and cracked a joke about women and babies taking their time.

I just needed this damn appointment over with so I could have my physical complete and approved. This show needed to get on the road already, so I told her it was fine and she buzzed off to locate Dr. Marcus for me.

About ten minutes later, a new doctor walked through the door with his nurse trailing behind him, proceeded to continue the consultation, and gave me my exam.

Already changed into a paper gown, I closed my eyes as I lay on the exam table and prayed that this would end soon. I hate this exam. No wonder I put it off for so long.

_Ugh!_

An ironic rush of relief washed over me as my body was being invaded by a physician I had only met seconds ago. _Awkward_. I was so glad that Dr. Masen wasn't on the receiving end of my lady business. God, how awkward _that_ would have been for me!

I was also relieved that this Dr. Marcus looked absolutely nothing like Dr. Masen and solidified the fact that not all doctors are good-looking, just some. Guessing he was probably in his mid-forties, he was tall with long brown hair, neatly pulled back in a ponytail as he donned a pair of scrubs beneath his white lab coat.

_Thank God. That's all I have to say._

His nurse introduced herself to me as "Barbara Jean, sugar" and instantly tried to occupy my brainpower and learn _all_ about me. I definitely had to give her credit for trying to lighten the mood as she asked me if I was new to the area, and what I did for a living, but it didn't really help as she tried to crack cheesy jokes, as well. Every question she asked ending with 'honey pie' or 'sweetie' became a usual expectancy with this woman.

_Shut it, lady. Shut it up right now!_

The exam was complete and they began to clean-up, Dr. Marcus left the room first. As Nurse Barbara Jean went to leave the room, she instructed me to get redressed and check back in with Dr. Masen in his office across the hall, as he should have returned by now to go over Dr. Marcus' results.

_Oh, God… please help me. Let me be strong. Please?_

After I was dressed, I crossed the hallway towards his office and lightly knocked on his door and stepped inside.

I stood in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged as he was typing away feverishly on his keyboard. He had put his black pair of eyeglasses back on; his eyes were furrowed, deep in thought.

Okay, if he wasn't sexy enough, he was the epitome fucking sexiness now.

_God, help me!_

He looked so fucking sexy with his crisp white lab coat and those eyeglasses accentuating his gorgeous warm eyes. Once again, I couldn't look away.

"Miss Swan." He cleared his throat, looking up to see me standing there waiting for him, "Isabella, yes, please do come back in. Do have a seat." He motioned towards the chair in front of his desk.

I began to go over scenarios in my head of how something like this could work, what we do together, and how we would do it. The wheels were definitely turning and oh, how they turned…

_Chair. Credenza. Desk. Wall._

_Good Lord, woman! Get a hold of yourself! He is your doctor for crying out loud!_

"Oh. Thank you." I smiled lightly, trying not to blush, placing my bag in the chair next to me.

He removed his eyeglasses, laying them down on his desk next to where his folded hands rested. "First things first, I just wanted to apologize for leaving abruptly."

My eyes went down to his hands as they rested and I went in for the target.

_No wedding ring! No Mrs. Masen!_

_Why am I so excited? _

"Its okay, Dr. Masen, I understand. It happens." I replied nonchalantly, crossing my legs and resting my hands on my knees to keep them occupied.

"Well, I feel completely terrible about it. I have a patient who was at seven centimeters with twins and she-"

"Oh, you deliver babies, too?" I asked with a surprised tone in my voice.

"Yes, there are many avenues to my profession."

"That's cool."

"Yes, by the time I made it there, she was fine." He chuckled, waving his hand in the air. "And so were the babies— Edward and Masen."

I raised my eyebrows, smirking, "Really? The mother named them after you?"

"Indeed, she did." He laughed, looking down at his notes.

"So, um, do ladies do that often?" He looked up, almost as if he was waiting for an explanation for my question, so I went on, "You know, the whole naming their children after you thing?" I asked as I crossed my legs to the other side.

"Uhh… in my practice? Yes— well, from time-to-time."

"Well, then! Congratulations, doctor." I chuckled as we made eye contact with each other, not saying another word.

His eyes shot down; trying to recollect his thoughts from the notes he took versus the notes provided to him by Dr. Marcus. He took a deep breathe and changed the subject. "So,… I see the exam went very well with Dr. Marcus. I do not think you will have any problems or major concerns to worry over, so that is an alleviated worry for you. And fortunately for you, it took some time for this appointment to take place, my apologies again on that, I was able to receive your labs from Dr. Cullen, and everything checked out crystal clear with him."

"Oh, that's great," I smiled as he looked up from his digital tablet, smiling as well.

"Yes, it is. During the examination, a pap smear was performed and a biopsy was taken, as you know. So, we will wait for the return of these results, it could take up to ten business days to get the results back, so no need to fret."

"Okay, thank you."

"Meanwhile, you mentioned earlier the infidelity of your ex." He began and I nodded.

He proceeded to ask about our methods of protection. He was relieved to hear that Jacob always or generally wore a condom, but proceeded to notify me that "sometimes" that was not always enough.

_Well! E__xcuuuuse__ me!_

"It is just as much the woman's responsibility to protect her own self as a man should protect _himself_."

"You're right." I agreed, but with a little irritation.

Before the consultation is over, I was walking out of there with a prescription for birth control for "just in case," before he went on to explain his reasoning.

For once, during the appointment, he actually came across as nervous. It was almost charming to see him struggling to come up with a way to explain something to me.

He referred back to the first part of our appointment when I had mentioned that my cycles had been unreliable these days, which I had guessed were due to stress of my relationships, new job and unknown future. He also pointed out that since Dr. Cullen's labs ruled out any current pregnancy.

_Well, thanks be to God for that, Doc!_

He praised me on my good guess and encouraged me as he handed me written prescription, advising that I should begin my regimen on the pills on daily basis to get me back on track.

Leaving his office, exchanging handshakes and smiles, we agreed we would meet again soon and wished each other a good day.

Overall, I was pleased with the visit. He was very nice and almost seemed compassionate towards me. Not to mention, _total_ eye candy.

_Hot damn!_

He reminded me to meet with Jessica on my way out to make my follow-up visit so we could discuss my progress with the new script and the results from my biopsy that was taken.

As perverse as it seemed to be excited about returning so quickly to the gynecologist's office, I was more excited to see him.

**X O X O X O X**

What an eventful day and it wasn't even over yet!

Heading home after my appointment, I jumped into the shower to wash away the standard goo that my lady business had received at the doctor's visit.

The water felt exhilarating after the day I had, it washed away my worries and my cares. As I closed my eyes, I lathered in my favorite shampoo into my scalp, scrubbing away any signs of dandruff.

I sighed as the sensation was incredible after my long day's work.

With my eyes still closed, I saw a green pair of eyes staring back at me.

"_It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

_Hmmm… yes, indeed it is._

_Pleasure._

I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, grabbed my body poof, applied some shower gel to it and began scrubbing my body with it. The texture of the netting created an interesting sensation all over my skin.

I closed my eyes again, and there his were once more peering back into mine, I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip as the water poured over my body.

_Oh, God…_

My body poof dropped to the tile floor of the shower and my right hand began to explore my body downwards before stopping at my clit. Nevertheless, of course, there was no stopping here as I was only getting started. Clutching my chest with the other hand, I began to play with my nipple, teasing it.

I began to imagine what it would be like to have the good doctor- to do the good doctor. And oh my, all the things that the good doctor would do to me.

I was instantaneously wet by those very ideas alone.

_I burst through the doors of his office, his staff urgently telling me that I couldn't go in there._

_They looked at me as if I was crazy- maybe I was- but damn it, I was a woman on a mission! _

_I open his door to find him sitting at his desk, typing away on his keyboard and focusing those beautiful green eyes on his computer screen. He was wearing a designer dress shirt and coordinating tie, his white lab coat and those damn FuckMe eyeglasses._

_Damn him._

_His eyes jolt up, as does his body, he stands up at his desk looking me over. He was just as surprised to see me here and there definitely wasn't a banana in his pocket. He removed his glasses, holding them in his hands as he whispered my name, sending chills up and down my spine, "Isabella? Whatever are you doing here?"_

_He placed his glasses down on the surface of his desk and walked over to me, standing directly in front of me._

_With more confidence than I have ever had in my life, I found the courage to say the following words to him: "I can't fight this any longer. I need you. I want you. I have to have you. __Now__."_

_He didn't think, he just reacted to my command, as if he had been feeling the exact same thing I was. He quickly threw off his lab coat, allowing it to drop to the floor. He swiftly grabbed me and picked me up, hoisting my legs around his body, locking around his waist._

_Thankfully, on this day, I was all dressed-up for business meetings at work. I felt so sexy in my black pleated skirt and flirty, button-down blouse and kick ass FuckMe shoes that could have easily coordinated with those sexy glasses of his._

_He wrapped his fingers in my hair and crashed his lips down hard on me. His hard features rubbed against my soft and delicate ones. His chin brushed against my chin, and I had the strangest desire to my bit his jaw. So, I did._

_His lips curled and a moan elicited from his mouth._

"_Fuck, yes." He seethes with a fiery passion, "Finally, I waited for so long."_

_We continued to kiss only coming up for air every few minutes as we survived off of each other's oxygen._

"_I need you __now__." He groaned with urgency before he began speaking to me in several different languages, I couldn't keep up them all. And, frankly, I could care less which ones they were, as long as he kept speaking to me like that, it sounded so fucking hot._

_Still wrapped around his muscular torso, he walked us over to his credenza_, swiped away his belongings on the countertop,_ and created a place for me to rest against._

_He began to unbuckle his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. I moaned at the sight of his cock and licked my lips. __Simply mouthwatering._

"_I need to see you. I want this skirt off of you. Now."_

_He gripped my hips, pulling me off the credenza and spun me around. He removed my clothing as if I was on fire and trust me, it felt like I was!_

_We shredded the remainder of our clothing and tossed them to the hardwood floor, and moments later our bodies collided and it was beautiful. It was passionate and sexy as Hell. There was urgency that was unspoken._

_He picked me up once again and locked my legs around his waist before he thrusted inside me completely._

"_Yes! Oh, God…." He groaned, resting his head into the crook of my neck._

"_Ohhhh," I moaned unintelligibly, not really knowing the next few times my mouth would open if my words would make sense or not._

"_This is what I want," he growled, placing a free hand around my collarbone and pulling me into kiss his lips once more._

"_Please," I begged, crying out for more. My muscles were contracting, and that familiar burn in my belly began to take over me. I squeezed my legs around him and pulled him tighter, closer into me._

"_Bloody Hell, you're going make me cum, love…" his breathing was ragged as his body started to quake and tremble beneath me. He got quiet for a moment before he started to tense up and growl, releasing inside of me._

My legs began to tremble, unsteadily shaking beneath me as I came with great relief.

I lay my head against the shower tiles, trying to catch my breath and shake my vivid imagination. _My fuck hot fantasy_.

I opened my eyes, not ready to face my reality and say goodbye to a fantasy that would never exist in it. I gasped suddenly as I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my eyes as some leftover shampoo began to make its way in my eyes.

"Ahh!" I shrieked as I hurried to run my face and hair under the showerhead.

_Ugh, I really need to pull myself together._

**X O X O X O**

Open Mic night went off with a big success. I was surprised at the turnout as there was a big crowd tonight.

Alice and Jasper showed up for moral support, and even the studio crew was there. Mike and Eric finally made it out, as well as Angela. We all gathered over drinks and split a few appetizers, sharing some laughs in between. I was surprised how well everyone got along, it was almost too weird.

The worst part of open mic night is always waiting your turn. Oh, and the getting up in front of strangers and singing your heart out. I guess I failed to mention that part.

"This is a new song I've been working with, it's not really complete yet, but I felt like sharing it tonight:"

**Stars in Your Eyes ****

"_I just met and can't you off of my mind,_

_I don't want to forget you,_

_I try to tell myself you're just a waste of time,_

_Broken hearted isn't the easiest to be_

_Patience, she's a virtue and she's got nothing to do with me_

_I try to run the other way,_

_But you're still here and you're everywhere,_

_I don't know why I see stars in your eyes_

_Whoa, stars in your eyes_

_I need time to figure this all out,_

_Broken hearted isn't the easiest to be_

_Patience, she's a virtue and she's got nothing to do with me…"_

"Thank you, Bella. That was wonderful!" The host boasted through applause as I took my seat, rejoining my friends at our table.

While I sat at the table yawning, the host continued to go over the nightly specials and then called out the last and final performer for Open Mic Night.

His name was Masen and apparently, the ladies loved him. As he walked up to the stage, a table of spirited girls drinking mojitos and margaritas were shouting out obscenities and whistling at him.

_Nice._

_He must have been a Hell of a looker._

The rest of the audience gave him a round of applause as he walked up to the stage and started to perform some blues covers and some originals he had written.

From where we were sitting, the horrendous lighting in this joint was no help as I couldn't see the performers face, but I really enjoyed his music.

_If only I could stay awake._

Alice and Jasper were talking about the performer on stage and I was fighting off staying awake.

"Hey, Bella, look it's E-" Alice began, pointing off to the side, but there was no way I was going to be able to keep up with this girl tonight. Not anymore.

"You guys, I should get going. This day has been crazy, and I'm so tired."

"Aw, c'mon, Bella. Can't you just stay out with us a little while longer?" Alice pouted, folding her arms on the table.

"I should really go. I haven't had a crazy-ass day like this in a long time."

"I just thought we could hang out longer—"

"Sugar, let her go home. She's had a long day." Jasper comforted Alice, rubbing her shoulders, "Why don't you come over this weekend, Bella? We'd love to have you over."

"Sure, that sounds good. Just let me know whenever I should come over."

"Ohh! I almost forgot!" Alice jumped up, her mood taking a total three-sixty degree turn.

"What? What is it?"

"Next weekend, we're having a dinner party!"

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Yeah, you should definitely come over. We're going to have a bunch of friends over. It'll be great!"

I bid my farewells to my friends, but not before agreeing to Alice's dinner party.

I walked outside, once again noticing the motorcycle I had seen the last time I was here. I was disappointed that I wasn't able to get another glimpse of the rider, but Hell that was just how my day had been.

**X O X O X O**

It was a wonder I made it home in one piece. I was so tired.

I dropped my guitar case and my messenger bag on the couch before heading to my bedroom to crash.

Somehow, I ended up changing into my pajamas, but I don't remember doing that, so that's somewhat creepy if you ask me.

In between changing and actually going to sleep, my ubergeek logged onto by SongsByBella Twitter account. No new messages? No followers? Sheesh, man, am I ever the exciting internet socialite?

"_Ugh, I should probably go 2 bed, its been a long ass day. Hopefully, I'll have interesting dreams 2nite!"_

_So sleepy…_

_I stood outside the bar, waiting for my name to be called. One last cigarette. I had been so good; I had gone several days- weeks almost without one, and here I was smoking another cancer stick waiting my turn._

_I heard an engine rev up as it pulled up to the curb. Following the noise, I looked over as I saw him again, climbing off his bike._

_He was back. I never got a good look at him, but here he was again._

_I heard a faint voice in the background, a man's voice, but I couldn't make it out._

_Who is that, and where is it coming from?_

_I blinked and suddenly now I was inside the club. I looked around trying to get a grasp on my surroundings. Where in the Hell am I now? Oh, right… I recognized the place almost immediately. It dawned on me that I was now at the club we went to the night that I got so wasted._

_I had gone into the bathroom to clear my head and freshen up, when I stepped back out there he was. He scared the crap out of me. I jumped back, clutching my chest._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi…? Don't I know you? You're the guy from our table, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, you followed me." It wasn't a question; I was just stating the obvious._

"_No."_

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_To get to the other side." He motioned, as if I was in his way._

"_Whatever." I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and began to step out of his way._

_He caught my arm, "Look, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself— away from all that." He motioned towards our table and turned around to look back at me._

_We continued talking for several minutes before he invited me for a drink at the bar. We sat together, enjoying each other's company, talking over our choices of drink._

_I remembered feeling horrible when I saw Jacob, my ex, dancing with that slut girl he calls Tanya and my new hunky friend knew immediately something bothered me and wouldn't leave me alone to figure it out by myself._

_Therefore, I did what any smart woman would do— I ran off to the bathroom. Again._

_So embarrassing._

_I can't believe I did that, I remember looking in the mirror scolding myself for being such an idiot, telling myself to let it go and move on. But, most importantly, have some fun!_

_Gathering my thoughts together, I emerged from the bathroom only to find Mr. Sexy McCreepy waiting in the hallway for me once again._

_He just grinned and reached out for my arm, pulled me close to him as people walked down the hallway, pulling me out of their way._

"_So, you followed me." I stated the obvious once again._

"_Look, I don't know what the Hell this is, but I feel bloody protective of you."_

_Our eyes locked on one another's, and I was a goner as his green pools sucked me in whole. Without warning, his lips were suddenly pressing against mine. Desire for this man flooded my veins as a fire erupted everywhere his lips touched me. The urge to take him right here in public was overpowering my senses. I had an indescribable need for this man and it would only be relinquished once I had him… __completely__._

"_We can't do this here." My common sense tried to get the better of me._

"_Why the Bleeding Hell not?"_

"_People are watching."_

"_Who bloody cares, love? Nobody is watching. It is just you and me right here, right now. Besides, everyone else is thinking exactly the same thing we're thinking, they just haven't found the courage to act on it, yet."_

"_Oh," I leaned away from him, raising my eyebrows, "so, you're telling me that they're thinking about getting into your pants, too?" I cracked a smile, "'cause that could create a bit of an issue. Maybe a little awkwardness, don't you think?"_

_He smiled a crooked smile and shook his head._

"_You're inconsolable, you know that?" He grinned, taking my face into his hands, "Look, for example, our friends over there? I know __exactly__ what they're thinking."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_

"_Yeah, it's quite simple really."_

"_Okay, prove it then," I dared him with a smirk, motioning over to our table, "What's Emmett thinking about?"_

"_Sex."_

"_Alice?"_

"_Money."_

"_Jasper?"_

"_Sex."_

"_Okay, wise guy. This should be an easy one for you then: what about me?"_

"_Cat."_

"_Cat?" I looked at him incredulously. "Well, it looks like you just lost this game, because that's where you're wrong. I'm not thinking about a cat, you dumbass." I laughed._

"_Actually that's what __I__ was thinking."_

"_You're thinking about a cat?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head still laughing at the situation at hand, "Wow, I suddenly feel __really__ special. And here I thought I had captivated you."_

"_Oh, but you have. You see, that's how I would describe __you__, my little tigress."_

"_So, you can read minds?"_

"_I'm just very perceptive."_

_I chuckled, blushing at the pet names he was giving me. First, he called me a cat and now his little tigress._

_Next thing I know, we are in the bathroom together, and he's ravishing my body._

_My legs were wrapped around his waist as he slammed into my body. He was incredible, the way he moved his body, the way he caressed me and moved with me._

_The man was insatiable, he was hot like fire._

_He licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip as he tried to fight off his next orgasm. My heart was pounding right out of my chest. My body had never felt this alive, and I knew it was only because of him. His eyes were connecting with mine, those luxurious pools of green, melting my soul._

_Beautiful green eyes._

_Green eyes._

I woke up, gasping for air and clutching my heart.

_Holy shit._

_It's him._

**A/N:** Ohhhhhh, Bella's putting it all together now! Finally! I know right? It's about damn time because I've been shouting it at her forever now but she won't listen to me. _Silly Bella._

So, what do you think? Did ya like it, love it, hate it? What did you think about Edward & Bella's appointment? Now you know the truth about the dude from the club! Did you know it was him or was that a total surprise to you? I know a lot of you thought it was him or at least hoped it was him, so I hope you're super happy! LOL What do you think / hope will happen next? How about Bella's new boss? Is he an ass or what? I'm curious to hear your opinions, so let's hear it! Hit that review button! Let me know what you thought cause honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing and it's nice to know whether you like it or not or even where you'd like this story to go!

Beyonce – _Sweet Dreams_ © 2008 – Co-written by James Scheffer, Wayne Wilkins, and Rico Love – All Rights Reserved – No Copyright infringement intended.

**** **_**Stars in Your Eyes**_– Music & lyrics by Writing4Roses © 2010 – All Rights Reserved.

* L & D = Labor & Delivery – just in case you didn't know! :)

**Recs:**

If you've not even read the following stories before, you should check them out & tell them I sent you! Don't forget! Be a good reader & leave them a review, as well!

**Just Between Friends by robbsweetangel**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5156589/1/

Melissa Jones and Robert Pattinson have been best friends for ten years. They have gone through some rough times together but have always been there for each other. Will something more develop between them? Will they become more than just friends? RPattz FF - Rated M – Romance/Angst

**Don't Take The Girl by SparklingWand**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5930569/1/

Based on the 90's country hit "_Don't Take The Girl_" by Tim McGraw - Charlie Swan agreed to take 8 year old Edward Cullen on one of his & Bella's weekend fishing trips. Little did he know, he opened the door to a lifelong friendship & romance. Follow Edward & Bella through their life. _Twilight _FF - Rated M – Romance/Drama – AH - E & B

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) for all the behind the scenes business that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!).

Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name's the same!

Thanks again for all the support, reviews, tweets, alerts and the love you have for this story! It really means a lot to me in more ways than you'll ever know!

2010 © **Writing4Roses** – All Rights Reserved. Page 35 of 35


	9. Chapter 9 I'm With You

**DISCLAIMER: **All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and _The Twilight Saga_. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Although I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga (dang it!)_, I do own the rights to *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is strictly prohibited without my written consent. 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N: **Group hugs to my betas numero and dos, **robbsweetangel** & **SparklingWand**; my pre-reader, **vampire_craze**; my British lingo extraordinaire, **VRonniePantz**; my medical advisor (She knows who she is! Thank you, oh Great One! ); my personal cheerleaders, **DreamingofRob** and **Heartfelt-pen** (thanks for the funny doctor stories and the yummy memories of your French bread! _Nom, nom, nom_! :-P~ LOL)

Last time with _**Interviews & Evaluations: Chapter 8 – Sweet Dreams**_

_He licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip as he tried to fight off his next orgasm. My heart was pounding right out of my chest. My body had never felt this alive, and I knew it was only because of him. His eyes were connecting with mine, those luxurious pools of green, melting my soul._

_Beautiful green eyes._

_Green eyes._

I woke up, gasping for air and clutching my heart.

_Holy shit._

_Its __him__._

**CHAPTER 9 – I'M WITH YOU**

**PLAYLIST:** Avril LaVigne – I'm With You; Michael Bublé – Haven't Met You Yet,

_I'm looking for a place, searching for a face_

_is there anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I..._

_I'm with you_

Avril LaVigne – _I'm With You_

**X O X O X O**

That was the first time I dreamt of Dr. Edward Masen.

I found that as the week went on, the dreams continued progressively, and they had become more pornographic than I ever knew possible. Every night I was waking up, covered in sweat, my heart racing out of control, and forcibly taking a cold shower just to recover in order to get some sleep.

The sexual acts that had taken place in my dreams had been increasingly racier with each dream. We would find ourselves in various positions I had never even tried before, and had never known they were even humanly possible! Simply just thinking about them as I tried to figure it all out had my face in a royal blush.

I had started thinking about yesterday when I had the moment that I would compare to being caught red-handed.

I was at Dr. Masen's office for my final consultation. Today, we were to discuss my progress with my new prescription, how it was working out for me, and the outcome of my biopsy results. I think I was more anxious to hear those results more than anything.

As I waited for him to return, I felt awkward just sitting there, staring off into space. I had looked over to my left, looking over his combo-credenza once. Curiosity got the best of me, and I began to make my way over to it. I looked around the office to make sure I was still alone, once confirmed, I began to play amateur investigator.

I looked over his books, the majority of the bindings and casings consisted mostly of medical jargon that I couldn't even begin to decode. Several shelves were decorated with odds and ends, his worldly travels, various event, and family photos.

One photo that caught my eye was a black and white photo of a young girl and boy, hugging each other in a park. The girl's arms were loosely locked around the boy's shoulders in a hug. Their smiles were radiantly happy, as they should be with their loved ones. It made me chuckle to see this picture of him as a small child, figuring the young girl had to be his sister. He was incredibly handsome as a young teen. I guess he was about twelve but not any older than fourteen years old, I wasn't sure. He had the same prominent jaw line, defined eyebrows, and winning smile that I was overly attracted to. It was uncanny to see what a gorgeous man he grew up to become. _So smart, so successful, and completely fuckable._

Some of the event photos were interesting. He had some that looked causal, some he wore scrubs with and without his lab coat, but damn it if those FuckMe eyeglasses were not in almost every damn picture, as well.

_Damn, those glasses!_

He wore crisp, clean scrubs in some, designer suits in the others. _Holy shit, fuck me._ It made me want to be somewhat sneaky and take my iPhone out and take pictures of these pictures.

_Ooo, creepy, Bella— cut that out!_

_Yeah, shut up, he is like… super-hot. Don't even lie. You know you'd do the same!_

One of my favorite pictures, that I discovered, was among his various graduation montages, ranging from high school all the way to medical school. There was one of him walking across the stage to shake hands in acceptance of what must have been his doctoral degree. He was dressed head to toe in Harvard's crimson red, with various adornments of academic honor cords, stoles and medals. The fabric decorated with three rows black stripes around the elbows. I couldn't help but smile as I took in his captivating smile, which was about as big as the moon, as he reached this tremendous goal in his life. _What a milestone!_

My eyes glanced over to the right of his credenza-bookshelf combo, and took in all his diplomas and certificates of achievements. I gasped as I realized what a smarty-pants this man must really be. It made me want to pick his brain.

I went back over towards the bookshelf, and looked at a few more photos. There was one in particular that I couldn't see very well, and I was intrigued by the ornate detail of its frame. Reaching up, standing on my tiptoes, I placed my fingertips on the frame as I admired it. I could feel my skirt rising slightly above my calf muscles as I reached outwards, viewing his photos, my muscles flexing as I stretched.

I was suddenly startled by a warm British accent, from over my shoulder, as he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well, hello there."

I turned around to find his eyes piercing through me, as he took in my mischievous activity. The smile appearing across his face gave me confirmation he knew what I was doing.

"Easy there, dear." He went to take a step forward, in an effort to assist me with my lack of coordination and balance.

No thanks to my kitten heels, I struggled like a performance of Bambi on Ice, placing my hands on his credenza combo, I ungracefully gathered myself together. I suddenly felt like the little girl who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Oops!_ There was no doubt that he definitely knew I had been admiring his photos and awards.

"Oh, my goodness, you scared me," I laughed nervously, as I clutched my hand to my heart, desperately trying to catch my breath.

"My apologies, Miss. Swan," he smiled widely, as he walked closer to me.

"Wow," I took a deep breath, "you have so many awards— so many diplomas, too!" My eyes were wide with amazement. I was truly impressed.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm a fortunate man," he tried to play it all off in a humble manner. I could tell he had worked himself to death over the last ten plus years of his life. He has been quite busy! He moved to the chairs in front of his desk, "Let's take a seat, shall we?"

"Sure. Of course," I followed him over, taking a seat as he walked around his desk, taking his seat in his executive leather chair.

He looked absolutely handsome, completely delectable. I couldn't stop starring, and I hoped it wasn't too obvious. My mouth was watering in an instant. He wore a brown designer suit with a blue and yellow striped tie. How something like that could even remotely be sexy was beyond me, but he made it look fuck hot, and made me ready to go in more ways than one. Over his suit, he wore his white lab coat with the blue stitching of his name and specialty. _He was special all right…_

Not even thinking my attire through, I had come straight from work. All day long, we had been through killer business meetings, back-to-back conference calls, and Skype meetings. I had dressed to kill at work that day: a gray pencil skirt, a white three-quarter sleeve blouse, a thick braided red belt and my favorite red kitten heels. I didn't know how I managed to maneuver around today.

We sat down across from each other, and enjoyed random conversation before he changed the subject to the topic at hand. It was as if he had been delaying the reason I was here, it was almost endearing.

He reached into the front pocket of his lab coat and pulled out his black eyeglasses, placing them on. I felt my breathing hitch as I watched his every move, his eyes diverting down towards the screen of his digital tablet.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Well, I am quite pleased to tell you that your results have returned completely satisfactory-"

"Oh, thank God!" I felt gust of air escape from my mouth, as I let out a sigh of relief, laying a hand over my heart. I had never realized how truly worried I was about the results until now. My eyes shot back up upwards as I realized I had made a spectacle of myself, giggling nervously, "Oh, sorry."

"No apologies are necessary," he smiled, waving his hand in front of himself, "Have no fear, Isabella, if anything was credibly wrong, I would have called you myself." He looked up from his digital tablet, his beautiful green eyes connecting with mine. We shared a smile, but as time passed, he broke the connection by returning his eyes to his digital table, scanning my results once more, and began to manipulate the screen with his stylus, "So, yes, it _is_ wonderful news indeed! Your next test should take place in one-year's time. I will add an alert to your file that will automatically e-mail you a reminder that is time again, as well."

"Oh, that is _very_ fancy, Dr. Masen!" I giggled, my eyes glimmering with excitement, as I had learned of my good news.

"Indeed."

We shared a smile and a laugh, as the room became silent. He looked back down at his desk, as if he was looking for something else to say, seeking for something else for us to talk about, anything to possible continue our conversation. _Was he stalling?_

If that was the case, I agreed, I necessarily didn't want to leave either. I actually enjoyed talking to him. There was something about him that put me at ease, made me feel completely comfortable— _something totally out of the norm for going to the gynecologist's office_, I thought to myself.

I began to zone out, my perverse thoughts getting to the better of me. I dreamed of possible outcomes of how Dr. Masen could take me on his desk, on his credenza, against the wall…

"_I'm so glad you've come back, Isabella." He replied, removing his lab coat, tossing it to a chair besides us._

"_Of course, I'm back. I couldn't stay away."_

"_I haven't stopped thinking about you." He quickly removed his eyeglasses, dropping the designer frames on his desk._

"_I can't stop thinking about you either." I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and looked down with embarrassment._

"_Look at me," he demanded kindly, before adding "please," I lifted my gaze to meet his heated green pools. "You should never be embarrassed about what we feel, love. We can have it all. __Together__."_

"_Together?" I asked as he closed the distance between us, standing in front of me._

"_Yes." He quickly replied, placing his hands on my hips, and walking me backwards to his desk._

_He reached behind me, swiping his items of his desk, and leaned into me. Fireworks invaded my brain, as his breath cascaded down my neck, lighting my skin on fire._

_He gripped my hips, placed me on the table, and separated my legs, as he prowled in between them._

_I leaned back, catching myself from his abrupt move._

"_Ohh!" I cried out as he pressed himself against me, pushing his bulge against my satin panties, "Oh, God…"_

"_Don't worry, love, I've plenty more surprises up my sleeve just for you," he flashed his crooked smile as his hand caressed my face. I exhaled, trying to focus my emotions, my senses overloaded with excitement, hesitation, and need. So much fucking need._

"_Please."_

"_Tell me what you want, Isabella."_

"_I want __you__."_

"_Is that so? What do you want from me?"_

"_I want all of you. I can't get enough, I want more."_

_Once again, I was completely lost, an absolute goner._

_What the hell was wrong with me? I've lost my mind…_

"Isabella?"

"Hmm, oh," I laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"More of what?"

"I'm sorry."

"You said you wanted more."

My face must have turned ten shades of red, my mouth gaping as I tried to retrace the last five minutes of my life. "I did? Oh, um, never mind. You answered all of my questions." I laughed nervously, trying to cover up my goof-up. _My hot, sexy goof-up._

He cocked his head to the side in wonder of where I had disappeared to for the last three minutes. I had felt incredibly rude for ignoring him, but I was so completely turned on right now, I couldn't help myself!

"So, um, if you should ever need anything, you should feel free to give me—and, um, my office a call, won't you, Isabella?" He asked, stammering nervously, as he tried to collect his thoughts. I couldn't help but smile. Seeing the usual calm-cool-and-collected doctor struggle to get his words together was rather endearing. _What had him so nervous for once?_

He had stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, standing in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular black leather folder. My interest was piqued, to see what he produced from his pockets. I realized it was a business card wallet when he flapped it open and retrieved one, handing it to me.

I took the card from him as I hung onto every word, "You'll give me a call if you should ever need anything."

I nodded my head as my speech was delayed, "Yes, of course. Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Masen. It's definitely been a pleasure meeting you."

I had to fight back the chuckles as I repeated the words '_pleasure_' in my head.

_Pleasure... oh, yeah… _

**X O X O X O**

"What are you thinking about over there?" Alice asked, as she brought me out of my daze.

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing, I just— nothing."

She laughed, shaking her head as she gawked at me, "You sure about that? Your face is beet red!"

She looked out the passenger window as she ducked herself safely behind the paneling. She was being her typical self, as she purposefully made sure not to let anyone she might know see us in good ol' Rusty. _What's the big deal anyway?_

_Thanks, Alice. Real nice._

For only a second, I was surprised she actually was letting me drive us around today as it was her idea, but then I realized that it was only because we were going shopping for tomorrow night's dinner party. Ah-ha! She needed all the cargo space she could get. There was no way in Hell that all the party loot would have fit in her tiny sports car's trunk.

Alice continued to go on and on about something, but I'll be honest, I still couldn't concentrate. My brain was going in overdrive, my thoughts were mush, and it was official Dr. Edward Masen Central. I tried to decipher the dreams I was having: what the hell did they mean and why in the Hell am I having them?

I mean, not that I am complaining anything, but yeah, the man is incredibly gorgeous and would I turn him down? _Not a chance!_ Nevertheless, I couldn't get him off my mind.

Alice was talking about her menu ideas and shopping list while we were stopped at the light when she was tapping on her window and trying to get my attention but she wasn't successful. When I happened to look up and notice the light had changed, we continued on our way.

I was grateful that we were shopping for food and not clothes today, as Alice went right down her shopping list and filled our buggy with the goodies we would need for her party.

We were half-way down the list when she started going off on needing particular spices for her dinner plans, so I offered to head off and get them myself. She headed over the liquor section with our buggy to pick up the beer and wine.

With the spices in hand, I headed towards the liquor section, which looked expansive compared to the rest of the store. This wasn't a section, it was a Mecca. _Forget groceries, welcome to the liquor mart: an alcoholic's dream._

I found Alice overlooking some white wines versus the red and she went with one of each.

"There you are!" She smiled, "Small world, I just saw Jasper's cousin! He was picking up beer and heading over to Emmett's."

"Oh, yeah? That's cool."

"Yeah, all I know is that Emmett better not get drunk and miss _my_ party tomorrow!"

"Oh, he wouldn't do that to you, Alice." I assured her, as I laughed silently to myself.

We made it back to Alice and Jasper's in record time thanks to trusty ole Rusty. Alice clenched her knuckles white as she clung onto any surface or attached object in the car. Remember those suction cup Garfield's, you know, the ones that people stick on the inside of their car windows? Then you somewhat have your own vision of Alice in my truck, holding on for dear life.

We had returned to their house, unloading the groceries and preparing for our busy day tomorrow. I agreed to return around the time the next afternoon to help her cook and set everything up for the party.

**X O X O X O**

The very next day as planned, I arrived at Alice and Jasper's home but I was actually earlier than planned, but Alice who had turned into a Worrying Wanda and pulled inside once I was inside rattling off about needing all the help she could get.

Per specific instructions, I had done what I was told and brought along a change of clothes for the party. Before getting started, I dropped my bag off upstairs in the guest room. _Aww, my old stomping grounds._

Returning downstairs, we took residence over the kitchen as Alice announced loudly that we were on a mission to create the '_most awesome dinner party ever_!' Alice was so excited; I couldn't help but play off her vibe as we prepared the evening's meal.

Alice had begun chopping vegetables on a cutting board while I had begun to make the pasta dough from scratch.

Before we had gotten started, she had plugged in her radio and we were listening to the tunes on the radio before we got annoyed and she switched on her iPod, letting it shuffle and play whatever was in her playlist.

A familiar, upbeat song began to play. I honestly didn't recognize it at first, but as the song continued, I eventually realized that it was Michael Bublé's _Hadn't Met You Yet_.

"I love this song, it's cute!" She piped up as she continued to chop.

"Oh, yeah, I know this one." I smiled as I watched her dance in her stance while she chopped. I laughed, shaking my head and continued the dough making process.

I thought Alice would have burst out laughing, when I caught her off-guard, and started belting the song out with her iPod. She turned around to find me using her KitchenAid mixing spoon as my microphone, which came in handy since it was black and silver.

_And I know that we can be so amazin'  
And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility  
_  
_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet…_

She chimed in and joined in with me as we danced around the kitchen together, sharing the 'mic' and singing along to Michael Bublé and his adorable song.

"I didn't know you knew that song so well, Bells! You were… you were great; you should _totally_ do your own version of that for one of your shows!"

"Yeah?" I asked, as Alice enthusiastically nodded her head, "Maybe I will then, who knows!"

Before I knew it, we had a chilled salad in the fridge, Alice's awesome French bread spread created, and waiting to be slathered with her delicious concoction and covered with cheese! So, yummy and good! I couldn't wait. I was salivating at the idea of the toasted goodness in my mouth.

When we finally have everything ready, she shooed me out of the kitchen and ordered me to go get ready as we only had a few hours until everyone arrives. _Umm… it doesn't take me that long to get ready, but… thanks?_

It was almost like old times when I crashed at their house for a while. I actually missed being here with them, but I know they had to have been getting tired of me and ready for their privacy once again.

Back upstairs, I made it back into the guest room and crashed on the bed, lying on my back. I closed my eyes and just took a breath, being still for a moment. I must have dozed of for a while because when I rose back up, it was starting to get dark. I bolted up, off the bed and started getting ready in a frenzy. I paused for a moment and took a deep breath, no reason to get all bent out of shape and rush myself!

I opened my bag on the bed, dumping everything out so I could see what my options were. Sorting through everything, apparently I had slept longer than I thought as I had heard cars driving down the gravel driveway, announcing their arrival when loud voices ascended towards the front door.

I could hear a loud, boisterous voice, which could only mean one thing: Emmett was here! I couldn't wait to see him. We were actually on speaking terms now, silliness and foolishness had been thrown out the door. I think he was more embarrassed than anything else. Poor guy!

I changed my clothes from my t-shirt and jeans into a gorgeous, black a-line lace dress. The neckline scooped down in a 'v', showing off my new necklace I had bought a few weeks before. The dress was sleeveless and I pulled a black cardigan sweater over it to cover my exposed arms. I took a few minutes to heat up my curling iron, placed a few random curls in my hair, and pulled a few sections back with some barrettes. Making my way over to the vanity, I quickly applied some make-up, not too much, just enough and put a coat of lip-gloss on for a nice touch. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval before pulling my black strappy heels out of my bag. If only I could put my Chucks back on, I'd be _so_ much more comfortable but I know that would totally ruin "the look" and Alice would kill me since she helped me put my ensemble together.

Alice had been so excited to finally host a dinner party where everyone could finally attend - _like one big happy family_; she kept saying that repeatedly, I almost started to believe it! She had been going on and on about it all week long how much she couldn't wait and going over all the small details that would only matter to her, but I listened and supported her nonetheless.

I walked down the stairs, towards the friendly voices, when Alice embarrassed the crap out of me and announced my arrival.

"There she is!" Alice cheered, clapping with anticipation. I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting off to the side in the living room talking sports over a couple of beers. In addition, there was a couple standing near Alice, whispering closely to one another, but not until Alice's grand announcement did they actually turn around.

Ali was little but her voice was loud, she must of scared the crap out of the dude I couldn't see because the blonde was patting him on the back when he choking on his alcoholic beverage.

But then, when he turned around, I understand why exactly he was choking after all. He was surprised to see me. It was startling all around.

_Holy shit._

I recognized the couple right away. It was _him_.

_It was Dr. Masen._

In my best friend's fucking living room. Standing before me.

And most of all, he was with _her_. Rosalie, the physician's assistant, the beautiful blonde-haired woman from the doctor's office. Of course he would be. Why wouldn't he have a gorgeous model-esque woman on his arm? She was a perfect fit. She was dressed from head-to-toe in designer fashion, looking elegant and channeling her inner Audrey Hepburn. What a lucky ass bitch… in more ways than one.

They were in the middle of a conversation as she had looked up at him, smiling at him, placing her hand on his bicep, patting his arm. He looked down at her, smiling and shaking his head in response to their private conversation.

I can't stand her already.

_Crap! What do I do?_

I paused on the landing and gulped probably so loud that I'm sure everyone heard it.

Alice rushed to the landing, pulling me into a hug.

"You guys, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Bella Swan!"

She grabbed my hand and moved me down to the stairs to living room floor. Jasper laughed shaking his head at his silly wife and her grand scheme of things. Emmett stood up and came over to hug me, welcoming me.

"Hey, B, you look great." He grinned warmly, hugging me, "It's good to see you."

"Thanks, so do you, Em," I smiled back, "it's good to see you, too." I really did miss him and I hope we could get our friendship back to where it was before that kiss kinda ruined stuff for us.

Don't get me wrong, it was a _great_ kiss. It's just that … well, it was Emmett. It's kinda like kissing your brother. Ugh…

_Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick… and for more reasons than the point that I just brought up..._

"So, Bella, this is Rosalie and Edward." Alice brought my attention back to the reality that stood before me, motioning to the two. "You've probably seen Edward around here from time to time, he helps out around here."

I looked up at Edward and started laughing as I made the connection, "Oh, you're Jasper's cousin?"

He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled at the both of them as we were in the strange situation together, realizing they were prepared to play the game of "_Have We Met?_" I only assumed that this was to protect me from being super embarrassed from my recent appointments. That was fine; I could totally play along with this.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. It's so nice to meet you." She grinned, quickly shaking my hand as her blonde curls fell off her shoulder, cascading behind her. _Back. Off. Bitch._

Just then, Edward wiped his hand free of his beverage's condensation, rubbing against the thigh of his dark grey slacks and extended his hand towards me, enveloping my frailness in his lion's paw. "I am so pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Edward." Then, he rolled his eyes at himself, as he realized he had been introduced already.

He looked absolutely handsome; I couldn't take my eyes off him as our eyes locked on another others. I assumed he must have had a professional function to attend to previously as he was dressed in dark slacks and a dark blue dress shirt and silver tie. His choice of clothing put the other two guys to shame. _Good Lord, I couldn't stop looking._

"Hi," I replied in a quiet whisper, I looked back and forth between the two and quirked my eyebrow at them and they both just smiled. That is when The Lady Killer had the audacity to wink at me and give me a crooked smile.

_Look away. Look away NOW! He's taken. Get over yourself, Swan!_

We tried to make small talk but it wasn't very successful as Alice reappeared from the kitchen and announced dinner was officially ready, that we should begin to take our seats at the table. I walked off towards the kitchen, offering Alice to help.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to help."

"Get over yourself, Ali, let me help you, it's the least I can do."

"Fine, suit yourself," she grinned, "can you grab the salad dressings out of the fridge?"

"Sure."

"So, what do you think of Jazz's cousin?"

"Edward?"

"No, _Fred_. Yes, Edward." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"He's really nice. I think he and Rose make a great couple."

"Um, they're not a couple, Bells."

"Sure, they are."

"No, they aren't."

"Well, they could have fooled me." I shrugged my shoulders, "I have a good perception of people, and they totally have energy of a couple that is together."

"Really?" She looked at me inquisitively, as if she was trying to read me.

"Well, we'll see about that." She grabbed the pasta dish and the salad bowl, instructing me to grab the bottles of dressings and other toppings.

We returned to the dining room to find Jasper and Emmett cutting up over something pretty hilarious, _a riot_, Emmett called it. Rosalie was punching away on her Blackberry, rolling her eyes and Edward was sitting there, waiting patiently and stood up when we returned to the room.

"Ladies, please allow me to help you."

"Dude, you are _too_ British for your own damn good." Emmett blurted out, obviously several beers in, "You make us dudes look bad. Sit down and take a load off."

Rosalie gasped, fighting back an opportunity to roll her eyes at Emmett's buffoon ways, "So, what's that supposed to mean? He shouldn't offer to help them?"

"Well, uh, I mean, you know, he should but, uh- he doesn't have to." _Insert foot into mouth. This is the same dude who works on live television, people. Emmett McCarty, everyone!_

"That's a real jerk thing to say, you know?" She replied sternly, looking back at her Blackberry, punching the buttons loudly, "I think it's wonderful he wants to help, at least _someone_ at this table has some manners."

Edward burst out laughing and continued to stand up as he grabbed the dish and bowl from Alice's hands, placing them on the table. Jasper stepped back into the kitchen as he remembered the French bread Alice had prepared and placed it on the table, as well.

"Baby, supper looks wonderful," Jasper complimented her in his Southern drawl, "I can't wait to try everything. Especially your new French bread spread!"

"Yes, Ali, everything looks great, thank you so much for doing all of this." I agreed, as I took my napkin from my place setting and placed it in my lap.

We finally had everything situated as we all took our seats, our mouths watering at the spread before us as we beginning helping each other plate our meals. We were completely ready to dig in.

As I sat at the dining table, I looked at everyone around. Alice sat at the head of the table, Jasper sitting next to her and myself across from him. Emmett was sitting next to him and Dr. Masen was sitting across from him and Rosalie next to him at the opposite end of the table from Alice.

"Wait!" Alice held her hands out; Emmett was about two seconds away from stuffing a huge forkful of mushroom ravioli in his mouth.

"What is it, damn it?"

"Emmett!" She groaned, "We have to say grace at the table and watch your mouth!"

"Grace." Emmett groaned, rolling his eyes, "Let's eat!" He clapped his hands and reached for his fork but Alice was sternly shaking her head 'no' severely. "Emmett, _seriously_."

"I will say grace." Edward spoke up, "I'm a bit out of practice, but I will say it if you wish?"

Alice smiled, nodded her head as we all reached for each other's hands.

Edward cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before reciting and a dinner prayer never sounded more beautiful: "_Bless us, Oh Lord, and these Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen_."

We all chorused, "Amen."

"That was beautiful, Edward, thank you." Alice smiled, as she started to eat from her plate, we all took cue and began to chow down.

The conversation flowed wonderfully; we talked about our jobs momentarily. Edward kept cracking us up over his funny work stories.

"I could not believe it. I would not have if I had not seen it with my own bloody eyes! The patient had dyed, um, _herself _green and then had a tattoo arched above her nether regions, which read: "Please don't stand on my grass."

"That's kinky!" Emmett blurted out, laughing.

"The best part was when she needed surgery, her husband wasn't available to speak with afterwards, and I had checked on her post-operatively. I had to, um, shave the area, you know."

"Oh, no! You mowed her lawn!" Emmett was dying of laughter, I thought he was going to explode, he was laughing so hard.

"Yes, so I took a piece medical tape and wrote her a note, and place it above the tattoo: '_Sorry, I had to trim the yard. Dr. Masen_.'"

The tears and the wine were flowing as we enjoyed our laughter of the funny stories.

I really enjoyed listening to him talk about his job. He obviously loved what he did for a living. He spoke with such joy that he had such a critical point in someone's wellbeing.

Somehow, we had gotten onto the subject of how he had chosen the profession, which led to a story of one of his first days of rotation at his fellowship hospital.

He'd been so nervous but curious to give the specialty a try and apparently the only way he could get through the exam was if he could whistle.

I was already in a laughing fit over this as it was. He said that one time a patient was laughing so hard when they realized he whistled, he thought maybe he was blowing air onto her, tickling her that way, but she was laughing so hard, she told him no, that he was whistling the Oscar Meyer wiener song. He said he tries really hard not to whistle anymore but it makes him laugh to this day when he thinks of it.

I thought Emmett would have fallen out of it chair, his face was beet red as he was gasping for air. Emmett was trying to whistle at Edward but couldn't because he was still laughing so hard, almost falling off of his seat.

We all had too much wine by this point; we were all in a fit of giggles. We were all a lost cause!

We continued to talk about family and they all wanted to know since I was the newest to the city, how I liked it so far…

As times goes on, I can see that Rosalie is looking over at Emmett and their comments to each other are getting friendlier as the drinks flow.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Emmett is looking at Rosalie, sneakily trying to check her out. _Dude, seriously? She's taken!_

The guys were finishing their second helpings as Alice refilled everyone's glasses of tea.

When she sat back down, she figuratively pulled off the gloves.

"So, what's going on between you two?" She asked, pointing to Edward and Rosalie.

My mouth was open wide in a gape; I couldn't believe the balls my best friend had. I figured she would have waited until, _I don't know_— maybe until the three of them were somewhere more private to discuss something like this?

"Alice." Edward grumbled, shaking his head nervously.

"Seriously. It's a serious question. Can I not ask my cousin a question?"

"Of course you can ask, it just may not be appropriate for the dinner table."

"Okay then, so you're obviously _not_ together, am I right? 'Cause you would have just said, 'yes, cousin, we're together."

"Alice." Edward tried to catch her attention as he rubbed his eyes.

"Or is it in the beginning stages…?" She continued to pry where she wasn't wanted.

"Alice, sugar," Jasper tried to call her attention this time. "Edward, forgive her, she's had a bit to drink."

"I understand," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders at Rosalie.

I took my wine glass in my hand and finished off the remaining sips I had left. I couldn't believe my one little comment caused all of that trouble. I felt humiliated, and suddenly caged in. I needed to escape.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." I said, placing my wine glass back on the table.

I stepped outside, breathing in the crisp night air. I walked down the steps of the back porch, and started walking towards the pond.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, and began to reflect my life. I pondered on the change of events that had brought me to this very moment in time. I tried to stop the hot tears from streaming down my face, as my mind filled with all of the images of past events.

"Isabella?" A voice called out to me as I could hear the noise of the grass rustling under their shoes. I knew who it was before I even turned around; I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned and looked up, my nose running in disgusting sniffles, "Dr. Masen? What are you doing out here?"

"I had to flee the inquisition."

"I'm sorry; I have a feeling that's partly my fault."

"How was my cousin's drunken outburst _your_ fault?" He walked over to my side of the bench, taking a seat next to me. He looked over at me questionably, as he waited for my answer.

"I, uh—kinda brought up the fact that you and Rosalie are together earlier tonight." I looked up at him, waiting for his reaction, biting my bottom lip.

"Oh." He replied, nodding his head.

"Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry of. You made an observation." He replied, handing me a beer, which I gladly accepted. I took a swig of the frothy drink waiting for him to confirm my _observation_.

We sat there in the silence, listening to the movement of the water before us. The moon was out in full force, shining on the water and the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking.

He took a long pull from his beer and cleared his throat, "For the record?"

"Hmm?" _Here it comes._

"We are not together." _What? No way? I'm having another dream again._

I turned and looked at him, "No kidding, you two totally could have fooled me."

"Well, now, everyone definitely thinks that we should be. _Especially_ Rosalie. That's why I was trying to be sensitive to her feelings in there, you see?"

"I see." I replied, looking off towards the pond before us, nodding my head, "That's very sweet of you."

Another lingering silence filled the air. I felt the crackle of electricity between us, and couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same.

I finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry I acted so strange at first. I wasn't sure how to react to seeing you there. I haven't told anyone about my worries or about me seeing a doctor. Alice would freak out, and I just didn't want to have to undergo her overhaul."

"Look, Isabella, I'm not going to tell anyone how we know each other." He leaned over and whispered, "You're secret is safe with me."

Chills ran down my back, whispering back, "Okay."

"So, what has you out here a crying mess? I thought you were having a wonderful time?"

"Oh, I am, I just needed some fresh air, and I was just doing some thinking. I was starting get down on myself, listening to everyone's success stories, while here I am just trying to figure some stuff out."

"Don't let life get you down, dear. There are more important things in life to worry about." He placed his hand on my back and rubbed in small circles.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around us, knowing he was so close, I didn't know what to do. I just stood still with time, trying to figure out what life had to offer me.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"Aww, Isabella, please don't cry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to me.

I stood up quickly, groaning, pulling my hands through the ends of my hair, "This is stupid, I can't believe I'm out here crying like a baby, drowning myself in a pity party."

"Don't say that. It's not stupid to have emotion, to have a heart." He stood up, following me towards the tree I was now leaning against, "You should feel whichever way you want to. You want to scream? Have at it. Laugh, go right ahead, I'll join in with you."

I could feel the bark of the large Oak tree pressing into my back, but I ignored the slight discomfort only to enjoy the sound of his voice. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "You're too sweet, Dr. Masen." I tried to show him a smile.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to feel free to call me _Edward_, if you wish." He looked down at me, deciphering my facial expressions.

"Okay." I replied, taking a deep breath, "Edward."

"You should never have any regrets, Isabella."

"No regrets."

"Everything in life happens for a reason, you know. If everything in life was always wonderful, we wouldn't appreciate when the really good stuff happens to us, now would we?" he asked, as he continued to close the distance between us.

My heart was beating out of control, I couldn't decide if it was because I was so excited to have some more time just to talk to him, or the amount of wine I had consumed at the dinner table. _I am going to go with both._

"No, we definitely wouldn't."

His face within inches of mine, I could feel his sweet breath lingering on my skin.

"Do you remember that night we shared at the bar?" his husky voice encompassed me.

"Yes," I rasped, trying to keep my heart from flying out of my chest.

He whispered into my ear, "I was completely pissed, but I remember _that _moment so clearly. It's in my every dream."

"Really?" I gasped, feeling the heat between my legs develop.

"I've never felt like that before. Hell, I've never done anything like that before," he confessed, "but I liked it."

I felt elated. _Was this really happening?_

"I won't tell anyone."

"I won't either." I nodded my headed, lost in a daze. He remembered me. He fucking remembered _me_ from the club. _Thank you, Jesus!_

"I'm going to risk the chance of sounding like a buffoon, but now that you know the truth, I have to tell you, Isabella—"

"Yes?" I looked up into his eyes, searching for answers as he looked back into mine. _What could he possibly have to tell me?_

He stood directly in front of me, leaning into me, his hand pressed against the tree. He looked down and bit his bottom lip as if he was worried about the outcome of what he was going to say next.

"I have the strangest need to protect you, to hold you close. It's quite peculiar, really. I don't know how to put my finger on it or explain it." He shook his head, as if trying to organize his thoughts. A silent laugh trickled from his beautiful lips, "I know… I know that I should not feel this way. It's not logical. I hardly know you. This just does not make any sense at all! I know I should just walk away, but I don't want to."

"Then don't."

He quickly leaned in and kissed my lips, placing his hand on my cheekbone.

My moans were muffled by the fierceness of his kiss. He devoured my lips, caressing my tongue with his, and all I could think to myself was…_more_.

He pulled away, just enough to let us catch our breath.

"Is this what you wanted more of, love?"

"Huh?" I asked, feeling confused about the situation.

"In my office yesterday, you practically begged for more. Is this what you were referring to?"

I could feel the blush creep up my face, as his lips made purchase with my neck.

"Yeah. Mmph!" I moaned as he nibbled gingerly on my skin.

"Incredible. You taste divine."

"Oh, Edward, please don't…stop…so…amazing." My breathing was becoming heavy and unsteady, my hands grabbing onto his waist, holding steady against the tree I now was pressed hard into.

I reached up, lacing my fingers into his hair as he leaned over killing me with his feverish kisses down my neck and collarbone. His lips attacked every inch of bare skin they could reach, and still I could only think this was not enough. I needed more.

In effort to feel me even closer, he took my leg and tried to maneuver it up and around his waist, but wouldn't work with his tall frame. _See, countertops __do__ come in handy._

"Ahh, bugger!" He groaned, as he gently put my leg back down and continued to ravish my body, showering me with kisses and growling in my ear, "Fuck, I want you. Right here, right now."

"Edward? Bella? Where are you guys?" I heard Alice call out from the back porch, "Guys, did they leave or what?" I heard mumbled voices talking back to her before she announced she was coming to look for us.

"Wait, wait… please," I laughed, as he kissed down my neckline, I tapped his shoulders, "You've gotta stop, please, Alice is coming." I gasped, almost pushing him off me.

_You are a stupid girl, Isabella Swan! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupiddddd!_

"Edward? Bella?" She called our names out once more.

We stood up, straightened ourselves up with moments to spare when we were interrupted.

"Oh, hey, you guys, there you are! Is everything okay?" She asked with a worried look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just came out to get some air." I replied, fanning myself at an attempt to prove my point. I was really trying to cool myself down, after that hot make out session.

"I was just checking on her." He blurted out quickly, "You know, no one should be alone when their down in the dumps."

"Aww, Bells, you're down in the dumps? I thought you were having a great time?"

"No, Ali, the party is great. I just started thinking, and before I knew it, my thoughts had gotten the better of me. You know, I'm still just trying to work through some stuff."

"Oh, well, okay. If you wanna talk, just let me know, okay?"

"Of course."

"Well, alright, I just came to tell you guys that dessert's ready." She informed us as she looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Wonderful, thank you, Alice." Edward replied, smiling, "We'll be up soon"

_In other words? Go the fuck away so he can kiss me again._

We both stood there as we watched her walk away.

"That was close." We both replied simultaneously. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"It was." I smiled.

"Isabella, we should probably go inside, I think we may have been outside a little longer than appreciated if I read my cousin's face correctly."

"That's probably true, but she's just looking out for the both of us."

"She has a good heart and so do you, you know?"

"You don't even know me, Edward."

"I have a good… _feeling_ about you, what can I say?" He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a slugged him in the arm. "Alright, alright, I deserved that."

"You did." I replied, just standing there, I took a deep breath. "So, when did you know that it was me?"

"Not until after our second appointment."

"Um, but that was yesterday!" I laughed, covering up my mouth my hands from laughing so hard.

"I know, I'm a tad slow, but I _did_ figure it out. I knew there was something about you when we met but when I saw you in my office, at the credenza, reaching upwards—"

"So, my legs then? That's what sold you on the idea that it was me."

"Ohh, yes." He smiled softly before his grin grew wide, raising my eyebrows at him once more. "What? You have _very_ nice legs. How could I forget them? I couldn't if I tried."

I giggled, blushing as I listened to him compliment me in a way I had never been complimented before.

"So, what about me? How did you know I was your Don Juan? Your Romeo?"

"Mi Romeo de bano?" I laughed, as I teased him in Spanish, that statement had earned me a playful yet stern look, one of his eyebrows slightly arched, "Seriously, right after our first appointment."

"And you never said anything?"

"Well, neither did you." I chuckled, nervously biting my lip, looking up at him throw my eyelashes.

"Fine, you win."

"Oh, yes. I definitely won." I raised my eyebrows, "But, I still have to claim my prize though." replied confidentially with my hands at my waist.

"Oh, you do? And what prize would that be, love?"

"A girl never tells her secrets."

"Is that so?"

"It _is_. And now dessert's ready. I'm going inside."

"Oh, no you don't! Not so fast!" He exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing my hand, pulling me back towards him. He pressed me against the tree and kissed me with so much longing, so much fiery passion, I thought my body would explode from the heat our bodies were radiating together.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you received a proper goodnight kiss."

I nodded my head, too drunk on passion to respond otherwise.

He leaned into my left ear, "As I told you, I try not to hold onto my regrets too much, but of all the regrets I do have in my life, not giving you a proper goodnight kiss was one of them." He leaned down, looking me in the eyes, his green eyes sparkling from the light of the reflective pond. "You were so out of it, Miss Pissed One, when I took you to your flat. You were too out of it for a simple kiss. Tsk, tsk, tsk!" He chuckled, "So, I had to cash in for my rain check."

"Are you fully satisfied now?"

"No, Isabella. I, _too_, want more."

**A/N: **Ohhh, I'm going to go hide in the Doctor's lounge! LOL Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? What do you want to happen next? Thanks again for all the support, reviews, tweets, alerts and the love you have for this story! It really means a lot to me in more ways than you will ever know!

Also, don't forget to check out my blog (listed on my profile) for all the behind-the-scenes business that goes into making each chapter (playlist, teasers, Polyvore storyboards, etc!). Are you following me on Twitter? Over there, the name is the same!

© 2002 - _I'm With You_ – co-written by Avril LaVigne & The Matrix (Scott Spock, Lauren Christy, and Graham Edwards)

© 2009 – _Haven't Met You Yet_ – co-written by Michael Bublé, Alan Chang, and Amy Foster-Gilles

*** * * COMING SOON! * * * **

**A Robert Pattinson fan fic, an RPF One-shot: **_**One Nightstand**_

**SparklingWand** & I are teaming up for an RPF one-shot of Mr. HHH himself, Robert Pattinson. We anticipate that it will be posted in the next few weeks. We're so excited and can't wait to share it with you all! It is _muy caliente_, my friends!

**FF RECS:**

_**Need to Escape**_** by lostluggage**

http:/twilighted(dot) net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=7721

Winner of the Winter 2010 Faithful Shipper Awards for the _Best Real Person Fic for Best Original Character_! Follow Jennifer "Jen" Brown as she has a rare chance meeting with one of her favorite celebrities, provides him the shelter and refuge he needs in her rare bookshop and more!

Robert Pattinson fan fiction – Rated M – Romance / Drama

_**Don't Take the Girl**_** by SparklingWand**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5930569/1/

Based on the 90's country hit "_Don't Take the Girl_" by Tim McGraw - Charlie Swan agreed to take 8 year old Edward Cullen on one of his & Bella's weekend fishing trips. Little did he know, he opened the door to a lifelong friendship & romance. Follow Edward & Bella through their life. _Update: This story has now been complete with an epilogue!_ **** Spoiler: You can also check out Dr. Masen's cameo in **_**DTtG**_**!**

_Twilight _FF - Rated M – Romance/Drama – AH - E & B

If you have not read their stories before, please check them out & tell them I sent you – make sure you leave them a review, dear readers!


	10. Chapter 10 Rush

**DISCLAIMER: ** All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer, _The Twilight Saga_, Little & Brown, and Summit Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. I do not own the rights to _The Twilight Saga_, although I do own the rights to this story and *this* very plot! Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without this author's permission and written consent. December 2010 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N: **Super huge apology to everyone out there who have been patiently waiting for an update for _I&E_. If you care to know: These last three months have been somewhat rough on me (loss in the family / got sick / moved / having surgery for the first time) and with the holidays, I'm sure it will only get more … interesting. I have been asked if I'm continuing this story or not… of course! This update should only solidify that question— I'm definitely not done with this story! Dr. Masen & Isabella have A LOT to say and we are _only_ getting started! So, with that being said, thanks to everyone for your encouragement, tweets, reviews, alerts and favorites- they mean the world to me, I thank you!

**Super Special Thanks:** To my new beta, **StAngelS** (Twitter: St_Angel_S) and to my pre-reader, **vampire_craze** (my own personal little peanut gallery! LOL)!

**WARNING:** This is **NSFW** (You're welcome! LOL) and not to be read while you're at work, she-who-shall-not-be-mentioned LOL! The following chapter has received a very special "_super yummy_" mention and the use of high-powered fans on-hand afterwards for immediate cool down were in request (LOL!) by the lovely **StAngelS**, I hope you agree… _Enjoy_!

**PREVIOUSLY - Ch 9 for **_**Interviews & Evaluations**_** – "I'm With You"**

"_Are you fully satisfied now?"_

"_No, Isabella. I, __too__, want more."_

_**INTERVIEWS & EVALUATIONS**_

**CHAPTER TEN – RUSH**

**Playlist:** Ferras [featuring Katy Perry] – Rush; Paula Cole - Feelin' Love; Ray Lamontagne – Please.

_Once again, I knew I was dreaming because this was simply just too good to be true. I was floating. Was I an angel, too, just like my Mom?_

"_Bella, I'm here. I'm with you." I heard her angelic voice call out to me._

_It was haunting but in a comforting way, "Mom? Mom, where are you? I can't— I don't see you," I looked around, I wanted to see her. Where is she? I yearned for these dreams, I knew they wouldn't last forever, but I was definitely hopeful. I was always hanging onto every moment in my dreams. God, I missed her._

_I was on the shore as she floated towards me over the water, her slender frame layered with cascading layers of fabrics of satin and lace. She was the epitome of an angel. The sun was setting behind her as she smiled warmly at me. She looked so happy and healthy, her long auburn hair flowing in gorgeous curls cascading over her shoulders. As soon as I saw her, my eyes welled up with tears. Tears of happiness._

_Momma._

"_Bella," she called my name, "You must listen to your heart."_

"_I am, Mom, I mean… I will."_

"_It will be okay."_

"_How will I know?"_

"_Just trust me."_

"_I always have, Mom."_

"_That's my baby girl." She smiled, her laughter trickling down like notes on a piano._

"_Mom, I've missed you so much. I know I tell you that all the—"_

"_I know, baby, I know," she interrupted, holding her hand out towards me but I couldn't reach it. If only she were closer, just a little bit closer…_

"_There's something you should know. I need you to listen, okay, baby?" Her eyes changed from a lighthearted glow to warm and meaningful. I noticed her facial expression had changed as well. I nodded my head as I tried to lean in close, hanging onto her every word._

"_I'm always listening, I'm ready."_

"_He's—"_

"_He? __He__ who, Mom?" I interrupted her with my mental thought process. Shh, stupid let her talk! She's trying to tell you something important!_

"_Isabella, just listen," she replied softly with a smile before continuing, "He's—"_

_Suddenly, with a force, we both were pulled away from each other and started floating further and further away until she was gone._

"_Mom! Mom, wait!" I cried out for her, reaching out to grab her and pull her back but it was too late._

You ever have one of those dreams where you are falling and your body finally realizes it and jolts you awake? Yeah, this is totally one of those dreams.

My body shook itself awake; my eyes flashed open as I clutched my sheets. _What the hell?_ The bright light from the morning was shining through the window, passing through the sheer curtains as I pulled the sheets over my head, rolling over.

_Ugh, bright light! Too bright._

As I rolled over the warmth of my bed was comforting. _Ahh, warm bed._ Hmm... My cozy and completely warm bed. Not just on my side, but all over. _Uhh…_

_Wait._

I sat up quickly in my bed. I looked over at my clock.

_7:34 A.M._

_Seriously? And I'm wide awake now. Ugh!_

Sitting up, I placed my hands to my side. I felt over on the other side of the bed, running my left hand over the cool, white linen pillowcase. The pillow was cool. Hmm...

_Nahhh… I'm just imagining things. You're so silly, Bella. Must have just dreamed it up or something. What a __great__ imagination you have._

I shook my head, crawling out of bed, deciding that a shower would be the best way to go ahead wake up and clear my head. As much as I loved having the dreams of my mother, they occasionally or generally left me confused as hell. I know she was trying to tell me something, if only my dream-self would shut the hell up and listen to her, that'd be great.

As the water for my shower warmed up, I retraced the evening before in my mind. The shock of seeing Edward at Alice and Jasper's dinner party and actually seeing his Physician's Assistant there as his date was a little too weird for my taste. The best part was that she actually had the balls to stand up to Emmett, which was great and quite enjoyable and the fact that _he_ didn't have the nuts to follow-up on it.

If you had told me before getting ready for their dinner party that Edward would be returning with me afterwards, I wouldn't have ever believed you. _Yeah, right!_ The idea of him even being there in the first place was unbelievable.

As soon as I lathered up my body, I scrubbed myself down with my loofah and let the water pour over my body and allowed it to wash away all my worries and cares. The warm shower felt refreshing to my worn out body. I giggled to myself as I remembered our sexual escapades from the night before. A blush began to spread over my skin, remembering as I moved my loofah over my body, over the exact spots where his lips had seductively trailed across. He made me feel things in ways I had never felt before. Emotions I had never knew existed, the door of sensuality opening and going to a completely different level I had never discovered before.

Turning off the water with a quick twist of the knob, I rung out my hair of any remaining water droplets, grabbed my bathrobe, and slipped it on, tying it closed at my waist.

I was clearly in shock and going delirious. Yes, that must be it; it seems I have absolutely lost my mind.

**X O X O X O**

Sitting on my bed as I cooled down from my shower, I began to think more clearly about what exactly happened last night. More importantly, how in the hell did we get here? Everything had all started at Alice and Jasper's house…

_I can go back inside. I can do this…_

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Alice beamed as she entered the living room doorway carrying a tray full of plated desserts.

Of course, all the guys said they wanted to try the dessert Jasper gushed over at the dinner table. You offer a man a dessert and there aren't many that would turn that opportunity down. As Alice had divulged at the dinner table, she had a new recipe she was going to share with everyone tonight. After Jasper's glowing review, their mouths were all salivating with delight. Rosalie politely declined, but I knew better than to refuse Mrs. Whitlock's homemade apple crumble pie.

As soon as everyone had their respective pie, Alice – the ever-lovely hostess made rounds refilling coffee cups as we sat together, enjoying our conversation in their inviting living room.

The room had been decorated in a very warm and cozy motif, flanked on each side were two oversized olive green couches, two elegant wingback chairs, and a large, overstuffed leather armchair, which Jasper had called dibs on as his 'throne'. Their mantle was decked out with a variety of decorative lit candles glowing against the brick and their own personal photo gallery of family and friends, myself included of course, and you couldn't miss her wedding day photograph, as it was one of the largest pieces of art on display. I smiled to myself in that moment as I thought back to that day; she was definitely one of the most beautiful brides I had ever seen.

We sat around enjoying chatter, the guys were talking about sports, and somehow I had been suckered into a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie.

_Umm… yeah, that won't be awkward. Nope, not at all._

The alcohol from the wine had given me a slight buzz, but the warmth of the coffee was setting me in the right direction. I was feeling more of a buzz from my sensual moment with Dr. M- _ugh_, Edward. I still had to get used to calling him Edward.

As I sipped the last of my coffee and my dessert plate was now clear of any evidence of leftovers, I took a deep breath. Now, if I could only find the courage to stand up and leave.

Alice never made my leaving easy and quite frankly, I had hoped for another chance to talk to Edward but finding a chance to do that here while everyone was around seemed a little too obvious and very uncomfortable to me.

"Well, I should get going. I have a super busy day tomorrow." I stood up from the couch, placing my dessert plate on the coffee table.

Edward's eyes shot up from his coffee cup, breaking his conversation with Emmett about a possible upcoming television show appearance. Rosalie had joined in their conversation and it was flowing heavily between the three of them until I stood up.

"Aw, okay, I'm so glad you came, Bells." Alice slightly whined as she walked over and hugged me tightly. "You know, you can totally crash here if you need to, right?"

"No, I mean, yeah, I know but I'm totally fine now. The coffee helped, I promise." I smiled, ending our hug. She held onto my arms, pulling back and smiling at me.

"Okay, just call me when you get home, okay? Otherwise, you know I'll just worry about you."

"Of course, Ali, I will." I promised, "Good night everyone, it was nice visiting with you all. I'm just beat and I need to go home."

Everyone said their goodbyes, Emmett came over and hugged me goodbye, which only made me sad as I had missed his warm, bear hugs lately.

With a short trip upstairs and my messenger bag strapped over my shoulder, I walked out the front door and headed towards my truck. As I looked over my shoulder, waving goodbye, I could see Alice grilling Edward over the coals about something, but didn't know what exactly.

As I walked outside, my efforts were stumbling, as I couldn't wrap my head around what exactly had happened this evening. All I knew was that I should just probably go home, take a shower, and just head straight to bed and be finished with this day already. I didn't know how much more I could take!

Yeah, I just needed to sleep this whole situation— this whole evening— off.

Trekking down the driveway, fate laughed in my face when the heel of my shoe had somehow become wedged in one of their chunkier pieces of gravel and therefore created the comedic scene of me tripping as per usual. Clutching my bag close to me, I was rather lucky when my fall was saved due to good ol' Rusty. _Thanks, boy._

I brushed myself off, randomly cursing at my stupidity before reaching in my bag and pulling out my keys. Then, they dropped to the ground.

"Shit!" I groaned, cursing aloud before asking myself, crouching down to the ground, "Ugh! Seriously?"

"Isabella! Wait," that noticeable voice called out to me, startling me.

I shook in place; I thought I had been alone.

Kneeling down to the ground as graceful as possible, I glanced up to find his piercing green eyes searching mine, "Isabella, let me help you."

"Edward," I breathed his name.

"Are you quite all right?" He had knelt down as well, grabbing my keys before I could. Holding them in his hands, he slid them into his leather coat pocket so he could reach his hands out towards me, offering assistance on my way back up. My hands were placed over his muscular arms covered in leather as we made our way back up together. Becoming acclimated to my clumsy balance, he pressed my back against my truck; his eyes were seeking me out, his face incredibly close to mine. His hands were at my waist, gripping at me, holding me up. I didn't need the help but I wasn't about to say anything.

"I'm fine; I just need to get home. I should just go to bed." I figured if I kept saying it, maybe I would believe it.

"I understand." He looked me over, "Isabella, won't you let me drive you to your flat? You probably shouldn't drive right now."

"_You_ probably shouldn't drive."

"I'm not as pissed as _you_ are, miss," he smirked and raised his eyebrow as he was literally upping the ante. _Give me your best shot_, he was figuratively begging.

"I'm fine," I replied before adding, "really."

"Shall I proceed with a sobriety test then?" he smirked once again and we both laughed, he looked briefly at the ground before our eyes connected again. "Look, Isabella, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you knowing that I could have prevented it."

"Edward, I-" I began but he held his hand out towards me to interrupt, waving off my plea, "At least, let me follow you to your flat?"

"You want to follow me home?"

"It is either that or I drive you myself." He countered, standing firm in his stance.

"Is that so?" I smiled up at him, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"It is the very least I can do," he replied before adding, "Please?"

"Then you can follow me home then. The last thing I need is Alice freaking out that I've wondered off by myself on the farm and goes looking after me when she sees my truck still here. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Oh, you have brought up a valid point," he smiled as he opened the driver door of my truck, motioning me inside and handed me my keys from his pocket.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, placing my keys in the ignition and started the rattle and roll that is my truck's engine.

"Anytime, ma'am," he responded faking a terrible Southern accent, which I couldn't help but laugh in response.

As I was seated in the driver's seat, he shut the door behind me and reached for his own keys in his pants pocket. He placed his thumb on a key fob, pressing a button, which activated his car's engine and caused the headlights to flash once.

_Fancy_.

Yes, of course, he _would_ be driving the luxury vehicle parked directly behind me. I had eyed it before making my way to my truck. I had recognized Alice's Porsche and Jasper's extended cab, and immediately recognized Emmett's vintage blue sports car with the white racing strip down the center. Therefore, I had figured it was either Edward's SUV or Rosalie's as there was one red sports coupe parked in the other line of cars.

Now, waiting for his next move, I looked in the rearview mirror, I looked at his sweet ride. It was a tan or maybe it was a champagne color, a four-door Land Rover. It was beautiful, sleek, and most likely brand new. I was waiting for one of Barker's beauties* to come around the corner and start modeling it off at retail value.

His luxury SUV could probably have tap-danced circles around my pathetic old truck. _Sorry, Rusty._

I saw his headlights flash once more behind me as he began to pull out from behind me.

The next twenty minutes were going to be long and arduous. I griped the steering wheel as my thoughts were heavily oscillating and going over different scenarios and plans in my head as the city lights whipped passed beside me. I tried to shake them away but every time I would look into my rearview mirror while changing lanes, there would be a solid reminder of what was to come in the next few minutes. _Yes_, there was a sexy doctor following behind me in his fuck hot SUV. _Yes_, he was following me to my place. _What in the hell did that __really__ mean?_

**X O X O X O**

It was definitely a long-ass car ride and having my thoughts to myself was almost torturous, as I arrived even more confused than I had started out on my drive home.

We arrived to my condominium, the sky a perfect night drop, the exterior lights exposing the white brick of the building, displaying the abstract artwork, which hung from each black, cast iron balcony. The sun burst metal reminiscent to a blazing sunset on a summer's day, orange and vibrant.

As I parked in my parking spot, Edward pulling up next to the curb in the visitors parking, we turned off our engines.

I honestly didn't know what was going to happen next and this made me extremely nervous. I couldn't get a hold of myself.

_Was this it? Was he just honestly making sure I made it home safely and that was all? Should I invite him inside for coffee? Okay, okay, __more__ coffee? Would he at least walk me to my door?_

_What the hell am I doing? What the hell is __he__ doing?_

My mind was racing a mile a minute when there was quick tap against my driver's side window. I jumped in my seat, gasping as I looked over to find Edward standing next to my door.

"Jesus, Edward," I gasped, clutching my chest.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "So, this is what your flat looks like."

I looked at him inquisitively, "I thought you said you brought me home that night?"

"I did, I just… um, don't remember…" He looked down before replying, shrugging as he sighed, looking back up at me, "I'm honestly just trying to make conversation. Let's get you inside."

"Okay." I reached over to the passenger side, grabbing my bag and turning to reach for the door handle.

"Allow me," he grinned, holding the door open for me and holding his hand out for my assistance, accepting it as I climbed out of the truck.

"Thank you," I replied softly as he locked the door, shutting it behind me.

**X O X O X O**

"So," I announced awkwardly, dropping my keys in the bowl on the console table, "this is my place."

I placed my bag beneath the table, on the ground in a basket. I looked over at him, watching him as he viewed my place for the first time. It was almost as if I was waiting for some kind of response when he turned around, smiling warmly at me.

"Um, would you like to stay for a little bit?" I asked him nervously and smiled when he nodded in response, "Can I take your coat?"

"Of course, thank you." He removed his leather jacket, handing it to me. I turned around and hung on the wall hook by the front door.

As I turned back around, I took him into my view and watched his every move. He stepped further into my living area, looking around at my things. I could suddenly understand how he might have felt as he discovered me looking over his things in his office. _What would he think of my home? What was he thinking in general?_

"It's lovely, Isabella" he smiled in response, as if he could read my mind, "I believe it suits you. Quite well, indeed."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He walked back over to me and we stood nervously in front of each other, not really knowing what to do next.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"_More_ coffee?" he smiled.

"Sure or anything else? Water? I have juice and soda, too."

We settled on coffee and while I made it, we shared enjoyable conversation as he sat on one of my barstools while I moved around the kitchen with preparations. Every so often, I would turn around to find him watching me or as he called it, "_getting caught in the act_." I couldn't help but laugh, I probably even blushed a little, it was so cute.

While the coffee pot was about half-way from being finished, I offered him a bottle of water while we waited.

We joked about the evening and our friends. I joked about the irony of our situation, how we ended being friends of friends, how he ended up as my doctor.

"I believe there's a saying that goes along the lines of everything in life happening for a reason or another, yes?" he asked nervously as he played with the label from his bottle.

"Yeah," I softly replied adding, "definitely." I looked away unsure where this moment would take us and quickly took a sip of my bottled water.

_Beep! Beep!_

Saved by the bell, it seemed; my coffee pot alerted me that the coffee was ready. I leaned up from the counter and walked over to my coffee station. Raising myself up on my tiptoes, I reached for two coffee mugs from the cabinet and began to pour the steaming liquid into each mug. After searching in the cabinet below, I found a tray to load everything on to and deliver it to my small bistro-style table and he followed me, taking a seat as well.

"This is very lovely, Isabella, thank you."

Placing the mugs, the cream and sugar bowls on the table, the tray was now empty and I placed it on the countertop.

"You haven't had my coffee, yet, so save your thanks until then." I chuckled as he methodically eyed his steaming cup of coffee, only moment away from serving and drinking it. His eyebrow arched up, his mouth open in a gape as if he was worried, "I'm totally kidding, please go ahead."

He joined in my laugher, shaking his head with a crooked smile and we continued our conversation, which surprisingly flowed very well.

"I quite like your flat," he smiled as he looked around again, "it reminds me of one I had back home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, before I moved back to the States actually."

"Back?"

"Well, I lived here with my Aunt and Uncle for a while – for a few occasional summers, I mean, and then I moved back home only to return later… and here we are."

"Yes, here we are." I looked up, repeating his words as I smiled, sipping my coffee.

We stared momentarily into one another's eyes before breaking the gaze we shared and both of us taking a slow sip from our cups.

Nervously, the conversation dwindled down as we simply enjoyed one another's company. The sexual tension was so intense and palpable as we flirted with each other, excited that it wasn't just a one-time thing; that the feelings were still there. That we could still carry on a conversation and get along with one another.

I cleared my throat, which called his attention; he looked up at me from his coffee cup. His long eyelashes were shielding his beautiful green eyes as he gave me a once over.

Out of nowhere, I mustered up the courage to go _there_. To ask the one question that had been on my mind since he confessed his own realization of that evening.

"So, why don't you remind me about the night you brought me home?" I quickly took one last sip and placed it down on the table.

He smirked as he raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you would like to know about that, hmm?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, adding, "Please."

He tipped his cup back as he took in one last drop, placing it empty on the table. He quickly stood up, grabbing a napkin and wiped his mouth and hands.

_Oh, God, no! Have I gone too far? He's going to leave… No, please don't go… Please?_

As he was standing next to me, he extended his right hand towards me. Without much thought, I instinctively reached up to him as he winked at me, pulling me up and into his body.

"Follow me."

He led me towards the front door, and turned me, placing my back against the door.

He took a deep breath and began to retrace our steps from our first evening together.

"Let's see here… first, I brought you inside. You were incredibly clumsy in your step, so you were holding onto me rather tightly and I didn't seem to mind, love." He winked, a mischievous grin appearing across his face, "And, um, as we walked in the doorway, you tried to control the… _situation_ and pressed me up against the door." He spun us around so that his back was against the wall now, "You're hands were in my hair." He placed my hands in his hair as he remembered them being, except this time, placing his hands over my own and squeezed several times as he guided my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed momentarily as he felt the sensation of my tugging on his gorgeous locks. Seconds later, his eyes flash opened to find my eyes staring at him fascinated in the situation we found ourselves in. He grinned to himself as he simply implied that I was not only touching his hair that night, but also literally grabbing it.

"I was forced to seek deep down inside, fighting with every fiber of my being to not swap sides with you and ravish you once again, right then, and right there."

My eyes looked directly into his as he spoke, listening to his words, his emotions and seeing the passion in his eyes.

"You were rather… _affectionate_, I guess you could say? It was dreadfully excruciating to tell you 'no,' it pained me to walk away- quite lit'rally."

"Oh, my God," I breathed harshly as I listened to him talk about his first visit to my home.

He moved us as he spoke, following along with the events of that night, "I turned us around and pressed _you_ against the wall. I'll be honest, I gave you a good snog, love, at least I thought it was but- I wasn't about to do anything you would regret, let alone not remember, we had already done so much and—"

_I am so pathetic_, I thought to myself as I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock.

He moved my hand away from my face, capturing my chin in his grasp, "You're not pathetic, love," _Oh, my God, did I say that out loud?_

What I'm trying to tell you is that I felt— no, I _feel_ exactly the same way. I had to tell you 'no,' when all I wanted to tell you was 'yes'."

He leaned in, pressing me against the door. "I want to tell you '_yes_' tonight. Please, Isabella, let me tell you 'yes'."

"Yes." The words were caught in my throat, but I gasped them, "God, yes…" My heart was already rapidly beating out of control, I was panting for air as I silently begged all that was good and mighty to let him have his way with me.

He reached up grabbing my arms and pulled them over my head, placing them against the door, holding them in place.

"I want to show you everything we could have had that night, how things should have been. Not in a bloody loo or against a bloody tree… in a bed with candles and music playing. I just want to show you everything, love."

Rendered speechless, I leaned my head back against the door; he pressed his lips against my throat and worked his way up my jaw line to my earlobe gently sucking and kissing as he went. His hot breath against my skin was sending insatiable sensations all over my body.

My hands escaped his grasp, moving down the curves of his muscular arms, and sneakily trailed them across his chest. His lips curled at the touch of my hands on him, forming a crooked smile as he was receiving something he wanted and craved— _my touch_. He pressed against me, attacking my lips with a kiss; my hands flattened between us, pressing against his chest.

Pulling away from our kiss, I wrapped my fingers around his silk tie and gave him a gentle push backwards. He took the step back as he looked at me inquisitively wondering why exactly I was pushing him away. His facial expression read to me, _Silly girl_.

With his tie wrapped around my fingers, I tugged, instructing him to follow behind me as we made our way to my dark bedroom, the sheer curtains allowing only the city's street lights to peak through.

I looked up at him, quirking my eyebrow as he backed me up against the bedroom wall.

He pulled me back towards him and then quickly turned me around as I was now facing away from him. He brushed my curls away from my shoulders, draping my long curls over my left shoulder, running his hand down my spine to my backside. His fingertips caressing my neckline as he leaned in, tenderly kissing my collarbone. I leaned back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer attacking his lips and claiming them for the evening. When we broke for air, he held me tighter than he had before, his waist pressed against my ass and his strong hands clutching my waist. When he released me, I was already aching for his hold on me. He trailed his fingertips upwards through the trail of my zipper until he reached the top, grabbing the pull and sliding it down. As the zipper separated, there was a sudden draft in the room, which sent chills throughout my body and across my naked backside. My dress was now pooled at my feet as he had allowed it to drop slowly to the ground.

I feel the heat spread throughout my body as I knew his eyes were fully taking me in. Then his hands found their place back at my waist, his hands gripping and his breathing was heavy in my ear. The evidence of his excitement over our current predicament proved to me that he wanted this just as badly as I did, as he was pressed behind me again.

"Holy fuck, you look ravishing, Isabella," he growled, pressing himself against me, kissing my neckline and trailing up my neck towards my earlobe. "Absolutely stunning," he whispered, his staggered hot breath cascading over my chilled skin.

_We had been together before, why was I so nervous?_

He motioned over to my stereo system and grinned at me, so I smiled back asking, "Would you like some music?"

He nodded as I removed myself from his grasp and grabbed my iPod, plugging it in and selecting a special playlist of jazz and love songs and just relaxing, enjoyable music. More importantly, music to keep the mood going, if you know what I mean—I'm sure you'll figure it out.

The first song that had begun to play was Paula Cole's _Feelin' Love_, I turned around to find him lighting the last of the candles on my nightstand and had already lit the ones on my dresser.

Anyone who knows me knows I love candles; I have _a lot_ of them. Because of this and my luck combined, Emmett has joked from time to time that I am a fire hazard. Therefore, the fact that he moved so quickly lighting them all, says something. My bedroom was now a shrine of fifty plus candles as it was now lit up with a warm glow flickering against the walls as the lights were off; our faces illuminated in the glow of the light around us.

"So, um, any more requirements from your list that need completing?" I nervously asked, giggling.

"Oh, you _are_ cheeky, but lucky for you, I like you." He laughed, placing the lighter on my nightstand, walking over to my side and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Well, that's good to know." I smiled, blushing, "I like you, too."

He leaned back in, moving his left hand up my back, running his fingers up my body. He practically sent chills throughout and it made him laugh to see my response, knowing he had that kind of effect on me. When his hand had made its way to my shoulder, he moved further and took face in his hands; he leaned in and kissed me.

This kiss was so completely wrapped up in passion and warmth, his beautiful mouth pressed against mine. The shock alone that he was even kissing me again was something I'm sure I will never get over again. Our kiss outside Alice and Jasper's house had nothing on this one. This one called out to me, claimed me, and sought me for everything I was. Moreover, there was a part of me, which was dying to comply with this demand.

He turned me around to face him, trailing his fingertips over my arms, down to my waist, gripping me tightly in his grasp. I gasped in excitement as he starred into my eyes with such longing, such lust, and so much hope.

Although I wasn't undressed, I felt so exposed, standing before him in my lacy bra and panties. Thank God, I was wearing my matching sheer black set from Victoria's Secret and not one of my everyday cotton sets.

He gave me an once-over as a wicked grin appeared on his face. That all-knowing smirk as he stalked closer to me.

Memorized by his movements, my eyes were trained on his as I tried to guess his next step. I reached down to unbuckle the strap of my left heel, when he placed his hand over mine, stilling my movement, "No, no, _please_, won't you leave them on?"

"Okay," I replied, biting my lip as I fought back a smile.

I took my turn in undressing him, his body bathed in moonlight as I removed his tie and his dress shirt to reveal his chiseled abs.

"Fuck, Edward," I bit my lip as I reached out, running my fingers down his washboard stomach. He titled his head back, licking his lips and placing his hand on mine, stilling it. His chest was rising and falling in the excitement, pausing our movements before he took our hands and moved them further south, stopping over his belt buckle.

I quickly made my way to removing the buckle and unbuttoning his slacks, hearing the thud as they fell to ground.

He kicked his feet quickly out of his pants, moving them to the side before stepping back towards me, dipping his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and let them fall as well and also kicking them to the side.

I looked over his body and gasped when I looked down to see his cock, I definitely fantasized his length and girth, tried my best to remember, but _now_, this was a reality. I felt my heart beating in my chest, and he recognized my excitement and pushed me against the wall, pressing his naked body against me. The shock of the cool wall against my skin was exactly that. My breathing hitched as he wrapped his hands around my body, one at my neck, the other at my waist.

I looked up to the invisible sky and thanking the heavens above us as he made me feel like no one else ever had. The wall was cool against my exposed arms as he kissed me all over where ever he could lay his lips on me.

His long fingers began to slip into my boy shorts, slowly peeling them away from my body, kissing me as he made his way downwards. He was on his knees as his hot breath was showering streams of air against my girl parts, scorching me and sending me into a sexual frenzy.

Once my boy shorts were all but gone, he began rubbing his hands up my legs, his lips landing in random spots with sweet, seductive open mouth kisses.

_Oh, fuck…_

I looked down watching him and he looked up at me, his green eyes penetrating my soul.

_How the fuck could one man do __that__- is that even possible?_

He reached up and steadied one of his hands against my waist; at first, I thought this was for his own balance. _Holy fuck was I wrong! _He ran his other hand up my leg, I closed my eyes briefly thanking myself for shaving that morning, my legs were completely smooth and ready for his discovery. He stopped at the fold of my knee and tugged me forward, my leg hooking over his shoulder and him pressing me up against the cold wall. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath on me, and it sent chills up my spine and a delicious fire in my girl parts. He moved in closer and began to seductively lick and kiss me everywhere especially _there_.

"Oh, God," I cried out and he chuckled to himself as he continued to explore my body. I was fucking putty in his hands; I would have practically done anything with him at that time.

With my leg over his left shoulder, he held onto me with the same arm, using his right hand as a deadly weapon. His fingers trailed all over my body, caressing and rubbing me before he finally roamed over to my pussy. He didn't ease in, he just went in for what he wanted, and doing anything and everything he damn well desired. I was completely at his mercy.

He dipped his tongue inside my folds and began to swirl around, as the room began to swirl around me. I dug my heel into his back for leverage not even thinking about the painful aftermath he would most likely experience but more so the wobbly leg that was about to give out on me. He reached between my legs, sweeping a long digit in between my folds, any of the air I was holding in escaped in a flash as I exhaled. He quickly found my clit and began rubbing the pad of his index finger in slow circles, looking up at me and watching my response. The tantalizing pressure I felt was indescribable as he worked me over, and not long before he pushed one finger inside me.

He leaned in placing a kiss against my inner thigh and kissing along my leg until he found the apex of my thighs with his tongue. He added another finger and sent me crashing into an enjoyable wave. The mixed pleasure of his fingers working their way in and out of my body and his lips and tongue was overpowering and began to make my body tremble. He was definitely pushing my buttons and encouraging me to let go. My body was craving his touch and was quickly rewarded with his tongue plunging deeply into my pussy, my legs tensing and relieved, I was holding onto him. My fingers grasping in his hair, listening to him moan as his lips were on me, sending vibrations travelling through my body. _Oh, he likes that!_ His tongue darted across my throbbing clit before dipping back inside. His thumb taking the place of what his tongue was doing, continuing to alternate in small circles. His thumb was right on the pulse point, I was definitely craving more and deliriously curious as to what his next move would be.

I began to feel a tightening in my stomach and a sound erupted from my throat that could only have been me moaning. I lay my head against the wall as his fingers were at work, his other hand splayed on my stomach, pressing downwards.

"Oh, God, fuck Edward."

"Mmmmhmmm," he moaned as he went to town teasing and licking me, almost as if he was refusing to stop until I was fully satisfied.

My legs began to fail me and he held on tight and let me ride out my wave. The orgasm I experience was so intense; it took several minutes to regain my breath.

Kissing his way back up as he rose up from his knees, I was barely recovering from the shattering orgasm I had received. He leaned in, looking at me in the eyes. I had slapped one of my hands against the wall, bracing myself; the other was clutching my chest and gasping for air.

I pounced on him and began kissing him, if for anything to say _thank you_ because _damn, that was hot and so is he! Do I __really__ need to give an explanation?_

It had been so long since I had felt like that, if I had _ever_ felt like that. I didn't want this evening to end. I had to have him again, I wanted him so badly, and I didn't think I would give up until I got what I wanted.

He slightly bent his knees and reached behind me, grabbing behind the backs of my thighs and hoisted me up. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body burned against the heat radiating from my own, my heart forced to beat on the outside of my chest as I felt him against me, skin on skin. He pressed me against the wall and began to tease himself against my entrance.

"Mmmph," I moaned, thanking the heavens above for this very moment.

He twisted us around and moved us towards my bed, crashing on top of me as he climbed onto my wrought iron bed. His weight a heavenly presence, our shared body heat, the closeness had me hanging on to his every move. It was everything I had needed and everything I wanted and with _him_ appetizingly all rolled into one.

He moved his lips over my body, showering me with kisses. I looked up at him as he leaned up, taking his cock in his hand and began to tease my entrance once more.

"Fuck," he cursed at the sensation, shaking his head as if it was almost in disbelief of something that was too good to be true.

"Wait," I motioned over towards the nightstand, "you need—"

"I've got one right here, love." He waved a foiled package in his hand before ripping it open. _When the hell did he remember to grab that? I had never noticed it before._

"Presumptuous, are we?" I laughed at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I'm always prepared, love. Just like a good little boy scout." He grinned as he sheathed himself in his protection.

He rubbed himself against my slit and back up to my throbbing clit and once again before entering and pushing himself in fully, nice and slow.

"Ohh, God," I sucked in the air around me as he filled me, completely.

"Are you all right?" He halted his movements as he worried before continuing.

I nodded my head and patted his arm in reassurance, whispering, "Yes, please keep going. Please, don't stop."

Our breathing was raggedly shared in our confined space as we rocked our hips together. He felt so good against me and in me. I felt so complete and so whole; I never wanted this to end. I was definitely open to some tantric sex with this man. I could go all night.

"Oh, God, yes, Edward." The words escaped my mouth without my permission. _Hey!_

I felt the muscles of my stomach tightening, squeezing him in even closer, locking him in, which only made him work faster, "Isabella, mmmph, I never— unnhhhhh- oh, God, yes!"

_Never…? 'Never' what? Tell me…_

He thrust into me harder than before, sweat pouring down his chest. My hand stealthily ran down the plains of his chiseled abs, stilling at his bicep and holding on for leverage as I rocked my hips back upwards to meet him. _The David_ he was not, but he was pretty damn close. A Greek God he was, indeed.

"Oh, God," I moaned, tilting my head back.

He made my body feel all tingly and on fire, as if it was brand new. He leaned over me, rubbing my legs, trailing towards my thighs that were wrapped around his waist, gripping him tighter with each thrust.

"Oh, God, _soo_ bloody good." His bottom lip captured by his teeth as he groaned.

"Mmmhmm," I whimpered as I arched my back towards him. He felt incredible, giving me sensations throughout my body, "yes, please, don't stop, don't stop," I urged him, placing my hands on his hips, pulling him towards me.

He titled his head back before leaning down, hovering over me. He leaned in closer, inching the distance between us to even less.

"Isabella, God…" he breathed, resting his head in the crook of my neck, trying to catch his breath.

"Edward, yes," I breathed out as he thrust into me one last time before we both reached our climax.

**X O X O X O**

The following morning was a slap in the face when I discovered myself to be all alone in bed.

The night before had seemed like a dream, one that could only be fortunate enough to become my reality. Only, now, it seemed I was living out my own nightmare.

_Alone._

_Ugh, cut it out, Bella, you're just over-thinking everything._ I did drink; it is possible it really was just a dream. I've had vivid dreams of him before, it could happen again. Nevertheless, _damn_, it just seemed so… so _real_. _Wasn't it?_ No, this is a nightmare!

I could have sworn that his arms were wrapped around my body… I know he was here, but sadly, he apparently was a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type of man, except I didn't even get a thank you.

He didn't even stick around to say goodbye. What _the hell?_

I shook off my worries and headed back into my bedroom, I removed my bathrobe and grab a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and put them on. Grabbing my hair towel once again, I walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen discover that he hadn't let after all. He was still here. My dream hadn't become the nightmare that I feared.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked down to the short hallway to my kitchen and I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you would wake," he smiled as he maneuvered himself in my kitchen.

"I, uh, thought that you left," I replied, hugging my body, feeling slightly exposed in my undergarments.

He cocked his head to the side, wagging his finger at me, "Tsk, tsk! Come now, contrary to popular belief, I am not one to shag and dodge, Isabella."

"Mmm," I nodded, softly smiling at him, "I see that now, but see I didn't know that, so I just kind of assumed. I'm just sort of surprised to see you here still, you know- in my home, in my kitchen and apparently cooking breakfast."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Well then, surprise!" He looked around before asking, "Tea cups?"

"Oh, um, third cabinet from the left. They're on the bottom shelf." I replied pointing towards the correct direction as he went on a mission, I sat on one of my barstools. It was fun to watch him, I have to admit.

I never thought I would wake to find this British God slaving over my stove in only his boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

_Holy majoley!_

"Breakfast is served, madam." He turned around with a smile on his face. He was carrying two plates stacked on each other, on one plate with two eggs sunny side up and a few pieces of toast.

"You really didn't have to do all of this, you know," I stated as he put the clean plate in front of me and plated my meal. He had already created a place setting for us with silverware and each a small glass of orange juice.

I smiled softly in his direction as we sat quietly, eating our breakfast. Several silent moments passed when I had realized we had forgotten our tea.

"Is something wrong?" He looked over, trying to decipher my facial expression.

"Our tea." I smiled, reaching over and grabbing the two cups from the counter in front of us and placed one each at our place settings.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled nervously, "let me get the tea, then."

"I'll get it."

He smiled, placing his hand on mine, "Please. Allow me."

"Okay." I whispered as he rose from his chair, grabbing the kettle from the stove.

"With or without?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, with or without milk, love?"

"Oh, without."

"Cream or sugar for your tea?"

I could not help but giggle to myself as we shared this moment together, "Sugar, please."

We sat quietly eating our breakfast and sipping our warm tea. It was incredibly tasty and I was famished after the previous night's events.

"I'm incredibly sorry but I must run off now," he softly spoke up, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I have several appointments today."

I looked up from my food, "Wow, on a Saturday?"

"I am afraid so, there are always babies who need to be delivered and mums who need my help." He took one last drink of his orange juice and nearly spit it out on my next statement.

"Lucky ladies." I grinned, looking back down at my empty plate.

He chuckled, shaking his head again. "Thank you for a lovely evening, I hope we can get together soon."

He stood up from the barstool and looked at me expectantly.

"I am just going to go gather my things now," he explained as he excused himself to my bedroom. There was sadness in his eyes. Maybe he realized what we had done once and now he was ashamed. On the other hand, maybe, he thought that is how I felt.

I stood in the doorway of my bedroom as he collected his things. His dress shirt thrown beside the door, his pants next to bed with a path of his clothes trailing around the floor as we had moved about the room together.

When he began to get dressed, I turned away to give him some privacy. I took the time to clear the plates away from the counter and placed them in the sink. As I was wiping down the counters, he emerged from my room looking just as stunning as he did the night before.

He turned around to find me standing there. Our eyes catching one another's, unsure of what to say next.

He walked towards my front door, I followed behind him to say goodbye, not really wanting to.

As he went to leave, he cornered me against the wall.

"Ooo," I laughed as I wondered what he was up to.

"For the record, I am quite sad I have to leave, you know. It's just that I have to make rounds and all," he explained with regret in his eyes.

"I know, I understand. I'm sad you have to leave, too— you know, for the record," I replied softly.

He titled his head as his face moved closer to mine, my breathing hitching as he pressed me against the wall. His fingers beneath my chin, guiding my lips in time with his, holding me as closely as he could. His lips were softly brushing against mine before firmly pushing against me and going in for a deep kiss.

As he pulled away, we were both gasping for air.

"Wow," I chucked nervously, feeling my face blushing royally.

"Indeed," he replied, brushing the knuckles of his hand against my cheek.

After he left, I couldn't contain myself, I was so freaking giddy I could have bottled it up and sold it for millions of dollars.

Then it hit me, _crap_! I don't have his number, how in the hell am I supposed to call him? _Way to go, Swan!_

I returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up what I had started. That's when I saw the one thing that brightened up my whole morning and sent me flying into the night.

On my fridge's dry erase board, he had written me a message in his perfect cursive penmanship:

"_Isabella:_

_Thank you for a lovely evening, incredibly sad I have to leave so soon!_

_Won't you ring me sometime? 555-1234_

_Speak soon,_

_- Edward xx"_

I would never erase my board again. I felt like a schoolgirl and my inner goddess did a happy dance on the inside. A part of me wanted to run off to my room, grab my iPhone, and take a picture of it to remember this morning and last night forever.

_Yeah, you know I totally did. Shut up._

I spent the rest of the morning, writing my thoughts down on paper. Normally my music came to me easily, but this morning, it was flowing ridiculously easy.

_Never thought it would be you_

_Turned out, you're just too good to be true_

_Make it a reality instead of this pure fantasy_

_I close my eyes, I see your face_

_You're taken the bad nightmares away_

_Where'd you go?_

_Are you coming back soon?_

_Won't you please…_

_Come back soon_

_Won't you please…._

_Please, please, please_

_Come back soon?_

**A/N: **So…. *peaks out from around the corner* I hope you found this was worth the wait. What do you think? You likey? You lovey? What do you think is going to happen next? What would you like to happen next? Leave a review and let me know! Thank you so much reading!

_Please Come Back Soon_ – words & music by Writing4Roses © 2010

**Tweet fun: **Writing4Roses, DocMasen, EmmettonTV, SongsbyBella, & DrMasensJess! Stop by & tweet!

Since my last post, a new Rob RPF FF one-shot that I co-wrote has been posted!

_One Nightstand_ by **SparklingWand** & **Writing4Roses**

http:/www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/viewstory(dot)php?sid=3069

Summary: _When celebrity life gets to Rob, he takes a weekend to recharge his batteries & meet his all time favorite author. What happens when the author turns out to be nothing like he suspected?_

**FF Story Recs:**

If any of these recs lead you to the author's story, please let them know how you found out about their story and show them some review love!

**Rob FF Rec's:**

_Need to Escape_ by lostluggage (Twitter: holdmeRansom) http:/twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=7721

Summary: _When Robert Pattinson needs to escape the crazy life of stardom- he finds an unlikely ally to see him to safety- a quiet bookshop owner who is secretly infatuated with Twilight, and a certain young British actor._

_Finding Forever_ by Carson1 (Twitter: CarLemon)

http:/twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=10730

Summary: _On her way to London, a broken Sarah Anderson meets the one person who can save her from her darkened existence. Their age difference is the least of their worries. What will they teach each other and do you really have a second chance at forever?_

_London Rain_ by duders79

http:/twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=12311

Summary: _Evie Russo works hard and plays hard. She also has a penchant for late night internet browsing, focussing her attentions on Robert Pattinson. This story is about what happens when the object of her fantasies becomes a reality. _

_How will the fantasy compare to the reality? Whether she likes it or not, Evie Russo is about to find out..._

_Open to Interpretation_ by elvis4scilla

http:/twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=8528

Summary: _Robert Pattinson is twenty five years old and a solid A-list international star. He is on the last leg of a European promotional tour for his latest film, when he meets a sexy much older woman who has been hired to serve as his language interpreter. What will develop during their travels throughout Spain, Italy, England, France and America? Will this older woman teach Rob about love and lust or will he have something to teach her?_

_**Twi**_** FF Rec's**

_Where There Is LoveThere is Life_! by Heartfelt-Pen (Twitter: HeartfeltPen)

.net/s/6447253/1/

Summary: _Bella lives her life in fear of being hurt again; focusing on her career instead and turns her back on her family. Edward lives his life for his daughter, but he's still alone. Both realize, through each other, that where there is love… there is life._


	11. Chapter 11 She Will Be Loved

**DISCLAIMER: ** I didn't create _The Twilight Saga_, but please don't tell my heart— she's still waiting on the paycheck. All original characters, stories, plot, and ideas are the sole property of its original author and this author claim no responsibility to any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended; just pure fan fiction satisfaction. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without this author's written consent and permission. April 2011 © Writing4Roses - All Rights Reserved.

**A/N:** Special thanks, as always, to my pre-reader: **DreamsofEdward1** and beta: **StAngelS**! Thank you, ladies, for taking the time out of your busy lives to help with my story! I appreciate you both so much! J I just wanted to give another special thank you to my readers: Thank you for taking a special interest in this story and for all the reviews, PM's, RT's and tweets. Anyone who has PM'd me, I have replied to by the time this chapter has posted, so if you haven't received a personal reply, it is because you have your PM's disabled! Sorry, I tried! :) Alright, here goes: hang on to your seats, ladies & germs (?) — I am super nervous about it as I'm trying something new with the direction of the story, so I hope you like it... see you at the bottom!

**INTERVIEWS & EVALUATIONS - CHAPTER ELEVEN – SHE WILL BE LOVED**

_**Playlist: **_ _Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved_

… _I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more …_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

There was no denying it. What was done was done. I couldn't concentrate now even if I tried. God, I tried. My elbows were stacked up in entertainment reviews, press releases, and A/R reports as I was arguably trying to focus on the words that seemed to only come across as gibberish to me.

A bell dinged and I knew the intercom of our phone system was about to come on. I rolled my eyes as I waited for whatever was wrong now.

"Bella." That hideous voice called out from his office. Seriously? I really don't need this right now.

I got up from my desk quickly and went in to Mr. Phillips office, "Yes, sir?"

"I need to see the file for the new act we just signed," he grumbled, as he wrote with his ballpoint pen, the ink scratching against the paper as he hurriedly wrote his notes.

"Of course, let me get it for you." I sprinted off towards my desk, quickly locating the file despite the tornado that was currently taking place. Returning to his office, I quietly laid it on his desk and returned to mine.

"Can we possibly get all these files scanned in digitally?" He called out from his office. I walked back in as he muttered about something about being 'ridiculous.'

"Sure, I don't think that would be a problem, I can work on that right away for you." I replied, motioning towards my desk. He waved his hand off to me as he looked over the file and I went to turn and walk to my desk.

"Great, that way I don't have to wait on you all day long. You're the one who waits on me, remember?"

My stomach dropped. What an ass. "Yes, sir."

Who in the fuck did this man think he was? I wanted to hang him out to dry. I wanted to kill whoever suggested my name as his assistant in the first place. I wanted to-

"Bella."

"Yes, sir?"

"The digital files," he seethed, a bit of annoyance lying on his tongue.

"Yes, I'm working on it now, sir," I called back into the intercom, quickly grabbing several files and scanning them into our network-shared folder. Quickly uploading them to our server, I ensured that his files were online and ready before even thinking of returning to his office.

This day wasn't going to get any easier… and it was only Wednesday. God, help me.

**X O X O X O**

One of the few things that had me smiling was knowing that later on that evening, I would be meeting Alice for dinner. I was so excited. It felt like forever since we had been able to get together and just hang out, just us girls. Originally, Jasper had planned to join us for dinner, but due to a scheduling conflict at school, he had to back out at the last minute. I couldn't help but giggle a little inside with the news that Alice and I would be left alone for the evening and no doubt getting up to no good!

As soon as we saw each other in the doorway of the restaurant, we ran towards each other and hugged. Alice was waiting for me in the restaurant's lobby so my timing was perfect. I barely had enough time to sit down before we were called to be seated. The hostess lead us to a four-top table covered in white linens, the place settings anchored with goblets that would eventually be filled with water and possibly wine if we wished for it.

Sitting down, we immediately broke into conversation and began an evening of gab.

"Man, I'm absolutely starving!" Alice exclaimed as we looked over the menus.

"Yeah, me too." I laughed, putting my napkin into my lap.

The server came over and introduced herself but I didn't catch her name as she took our drink order. She informed us of their vast options of appetizers, we chose their spinach and artichoke dip with their yummy flatbread slices. So good! For our entrées, she ordered the chicken Caesar salad and I ordered their seafood linguini pasta.

As we were served our entrées, we continued to shoot the breeze and catch up with one another. Ever since I had started my new job and had numerous venues to perform at, our chances to hang out had been quite slim. Sure, she had been at several of the gigs but nothing beats some quiet girl time.

The pasta that sat in the art deco bowl before me made my taste buds salivate. I couldn't wait to dive in and taste it. Before our server took off to her station, she grated fresh parmesan cheese over our entrées, the heat from our plates instantly melting it.

We were commenting on how everything looked so tasty and had begun to dig in. I had just swallowed a bit of my food and had barely taken a drink of my water to wash it down when Ali decided to bust out of left field and surprise me with her topic of choice.

"So, uh, you and Edward, huh?" She asked with a wink and poke of her fork in the air towards me. As my brain went blurry at her question, I could have sworn I heard her meow at me. _What the hell, Alice?_

I choked, putting my goblet of water down, "Wh-what?"

"It's okay; he told me all about it," she replied with a big smile, shrugging her shoulders

Oh, my God, no… no… "What?" I wiped my mouth with my napkin, placing it back in my lap.

"Don't worry; it's not a big deal." She replied nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air, as she was more concerned with the food on her plate than the look of shock on my face. Um, it's a very big deal!

"Oh, my God, Alice, what did he say?" I tried to play it off with a nervous laugh. I was hopeful that she didn't know _everything_.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't want her to know. Of course, I would tell her… when the time was right, but not now.

I wasn't ashamed; I just hadn't had a chance to figure out what the hell was going on between Edward and I. I didn't want to talk it out with my best friend until I knew better myself. I at least owed that to Edward… Right?

"Oh, don't even worry— he just said he took you home that you were 'quite lit'rally pissed'," she chuckled as she imitated his accent and picked up a forkful of her salad.

"Oh, yeah, that was really nice of him."

"Yeah, he can be nice from time to time."

"Yeah," I nodded my head, hoping my not adding any more would give her the idea to just drop it.

"But that doesn't explain something though…" She trailed off, looking up as she tilted her head to the right and furrowing her eyebrows.

_Crap_. "What's that?"

"If you were so drunk, how did you drive? That's not a very smart thing to do, Bells."

"I insisted, I actually wasn't that drunk, Ali." I explained, giving her the truth. "So, since I was already insisting, he said he would be okay with that only if he could follow me to make sure I got home safely."

"Oh." She took the information in and her eyes went somewhere, far off and distant. Suddenly, she shrugged, "Okay. That was nice of him."

I laughed, shaking my head and immediately tried to change the subject. She started to tell me about all the exciting things that were happening at the studio and which celebrities she was able to meet that week.

**X O X O X O**

Something is wrong with me. There has to be. Why hadn't I called him yet? God only knows…

I stared at my iPhone and for some reason, thought that would help me call him.

I still hadn't erased his number off my dry erase board. His message haunting me and teasing me, _"Won't you ring me sometime?"_

In all honesty, there were several— numerous, failed attempts. I would look through the address book on my iPhone and go to call him but before it would actually ring, I would lose my nerve and hang up.

I tried to occupy my thoughts, just tried to chill out and relax. I listened to some music on my iPod, strummed a little on my guitar, writing down bits of words that came to me but nothing making a clear melody because I couldn't focus my feelings on the music.

What was holding me back? Why was I so scared?

Edward was an incredible person, a beautiful and gorgeous creature— please don't even get me started on this damn, hot man! Holy hell, the man is hot… I couldn't guarantee you'd ever get me to shut up. I couldn't explain what it was about him. I suddenly found myself drawn to him, mesmerized and nervous like a little schoolgirl. In all my good senses, moreover, just because we had fooled around and gone further faster than I have ever gone with anyone else, it doesn't mean anything one way or another.

_C'mon, Bella! Put your big girl panties on and call the man… You can do him. Uhhh, __do this__, totally meant, __DO THIS__. Yeah…_

I took a deep breath and dialed his number, the line ringing immediately.

Seconds later a voice came on the line, "Hello?"

"Edward?" _Duh._

"Isabella," he breathed my name, "is that you?"

"Hi." _Yeah, that's all I've got…_

"Hello." His voice was soft and warm to my heart. He let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, "How are you, love?"

I gushed internally just hearing his voice, "I'm good— great, and um, how are you doing?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you."

It was so good to hear his voice; I began to feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I hadn't felt this way since— well, forever. I felt like a schoolgirl with an adolescent crush, so carefree and light-hearted.

We each took turns talking about our day, how our week had been so far. We had both gotten carried away in conversation when I was suddenly brought out of that glowing daze with a knock at the door.

I hated to interrupt him, but I had to make whomever it was go away so I could continue talking to him. As I told him to hold on for a moment, I placed my cellphone on the coffee table and got up to answer the door.

I looked out the peephole and didn't recognize the person on the other side, asking them to state who they were.

"I have a delivery for… Isabella Swan from Greene's Floral."

_Flowers? For me?_

I opened the door, to discover the clean-cut man in khaki pants and an embroidered neon green polo shirt. He carried in his arms a long, stark white box, which was secured closed with a red satin bow.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan."

"Alright, ma'am, this is for you." He handed over the heavy box and waited for me to turn around after placing it on the console table behind me.

"Wow," I said aloud, almost stunned, before turning around to find him, motioning his clipboard at me.

"Yeah, if you could just sign here."

"Sure," I replied, taking the clipboard and pen from him and scribbling my signature down. I handed him back his clipboard, which he replied with a half-smile, "You have a good one."

I picked up the box, moved it to my café table, and quickly pulled the ribbon away. When I removed the lid, I gasped at the sight of the gorgeous flowers inside, their beautiful fragrance wafting through the room and taking over my senses.

Lying next to the flowers was a small and simple white card, picking it up and flipping it over, discovering the perfect black penmanship, a flowing script. I held it in my hands as I read it carefully:

_Dearest Isabella:_

_I hope you won't mind terribly my sending you these. I wanted to give you something special to show you how much I care._

_I would love to see you again, please say you will join me this evening._

_Edward xx_

Pulling the flowers from the box, I was able to look over them more closely. They were stunning and bright, a colorful array of orange lilies, hot pink, orange and yellow roses, miniature red carnations and one red amaryllis.

Flowers.

I couldn't even think of the last time someone had sent me flowers. Not only that but also these flowers were from Edward Fucking Masen, M.D. _Holy crap…_

Placing them in the vase, I snapped back to reality realizing I had went off and left Edward on the phone.

I ran back to the coffee table, picking up my cell phone.

"Oh, my God! Edward, are you still there? I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, I'm still here, no worries. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's great, I just had to answer the door and—"

"You know, Isabella, I'm sorry to cut you off but there's something I need to ask you."

My stomach dropped and felt like it was going to reach down and grab my ankles.

"Oh. Okay." I took a deep breath before asking, "Um, sure, what is it?"

**X O X O X O**

**EPOV**

It had been a day from Hell. I had been up all morning.

Oh, the joys of being an obstetrician-slash-gynaecologist. Those beloved phone calls that shriek at you and wake you in your sleep at two o'clock in the morning. These are the days…

Mrs. Stewart had finally dilated enough that she was ready to deliver. Ten hours later and sweaty limbs attached to the body that was screaming profanities at her poor git of a husband, their twins, a boy and a girl, were delivered. The information I learned regarding my patients and their relationships was more than I cared to know.

In this particular instance, Mrs. Stewart informed everyone in the delivery room that poor Mr. Stewart was to blame for her 'situation' and she was going to cause harm to that "one little body part of his in particular." Of course, she went into a bit more detail but just thinking of it, I cringe and want to hold onto myself for dear life.

All that aside, it is in that moment, when the father cuts the umbilical cord and I place the baby on their mum's stomach that makes all that tension worth the trouble in the world. Seeing the happiness in their eyes as they share that moment together, it is completely surreal and never gets old for me. Softly, I whisper my congratulations to the sentimental couple as the room is filled with healthy cries. My job here was satisfactory.

After a quick post-delivery evaluation, I asses that both my patient and the babies are doing very well and this pleases me, I cannot help but smile. As soon as I check the babies into the care of the obstetric team, I sign off the charts and begin to clean up. The delivery nurse smiles at me, letting me know what a wonderful job I have done. I could have sworn she gave me a wink in the same breath. Simply flattered that she is obviously trying to make a move on me, I thank her with a smile and continue on my way.

Before exiting the delivery room, I pulled off my gloves, threw them into the dark red bio-hazard bag, and pulled my surgical gown off, tossing it in as well. I immediately went to the sink and scrubbed my hands, washing away any evidence of what I had just done.

Unfortunately, as general circumstances allow, I find myself limited on time this early in the morning, I have absolutely no time for a quick snooze or a traditional English breakfast. I am hopeful that I can stop off for a quick cup of coffee, something that would energize me to get through my full schedule of patients today.

It is barely eight o'clock in the morning and I believe my clinic starts at nine today. I check my iPhone and thankfully, Jessica has synchronized my schedule and it confirms this for me. Making a quick stop off at the Physicians' Lounge, I grab a takeaway coffee, a scone and head on my way.

While I walked towards the physicians' parking garage, I finished off my scone. As I reached for my keys, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Picking it up, I had a feeling of who it was before I even had a chance to look at the caller ID. Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I smiled as I answered my phone.

"Hey, cousin, still out there populating the world?"

"Um, so to speak." I heartily laughed, shaking my head. Oddly, I knew what she meant although her question was slightly incorrect, I answered regardless. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to check on you."

"I'm fine." I answered before really thinking about my response. Taking a sip of my takeaway coffee, I began to contemplate my response. Was I… fine?

"Are you sure? You sounded kind of out of it when we talked on Saturday."

Bullocks, I had totally forgotten about that.

She had caught me on my way to do rounds Saturday morning; I was in the middle of processing everything that had happened after spending a fantastic evening with Isabella. All the while, I was higher than a kite and feeling right about the whole situation, I was still wondering where this left us exactly. Alice just happened to have caught me when I was a little out of it, just as she said.

Before the end of our call, I had agreed to a dinner invitation her and Jasper at their home. Unfortunately, not thinking it through that my actions and attitude would be cause for great discussion at the dinner table.

_**Rx**_

Every morning, my clinic begins like clockwork; it is my preferred protocol to review my daily schedule. I like to be fully prepared as I can see who is coming for consultation and what their current predicament is. I feel it helps me plan accordingly to their care.

It is quite comparative as to how some people read the morning paper and drink their coffee; I do this in addition to my morning ritual, sometimes alternating with tea instead. My morning is incomplete if this were not to happen like standard routine.

There was a knock on my door as I skimmed over my schedule, reviewing my iPad per each patient's record.

Without even looking up, I recognized who it was immediately. I would know the familiar sound of designer Manilo's from anywhere as they made contact across the hardwood floor of my office.

A bit perturbed she entered without asking, I responded dryly, "Yes, please do come in."

I looked up shortly with a sigh, finding my Physician's Assistant, Rosalie, leaning against one of my bookcases.

Sometime between my making myself busy and actually noticing her arrival, she had closed the door behind her and taken a perch against my shelves. When we made eye contact, she took that as another invitation and crossed over towards my desk, her heels clicking melodiously with each step as they tried to draw me in. I immediately find myself trying to ignore her enticingly glamorized features of designer clothing and exquisite perfume; she was absolutely devious and willing to make every effort to impress.

"Hello, Rosalie. What can I do for you, dear?"

"Hi there, Edward." She grinned with a sly wave of her hand in the air. I could have sworn she had batted her eyelashes at me as well, but I wasn't really paying her any mind.

"Good morning," I replied, looking up momentarily only to look back down and continue to make myself busy.

This has to stop. I cannot do this any more.

"Yeah, um… so, I believe your first few patients are here already. I heard Jessica up front checking them in."

"Excellent, if Jessica will let me know when they're ready."

"Sounds _perfect_," she said as she annunciated her T' and smiled brightly.

I cleared my throat, looking up at her. That, obviously, cannot be all that she wanted. There has to be a reason. With Rosalie, there is always a reason. "Is there something else you needed, Rosalie?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye; she came around my desk to where I was sitting and took a seat on my desk, crossing her legs.

Think 'Basic Instinct'.

No, wait… Do not think 'Basic Instinct'. _Damn you, Masen!_

Her legs had crossed in cadence with her arms and a soft hum erupting from her lips. I felt like I was served to her on a platter with the possibility of her salivating over me as she sat so closely.

I closed my eyes briefly before taking a deep breath, looking up at her as I waited for her request.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for some drinks tonight. You know, nothing too serious, just two great friends grabbing some drinks. Maybe dinner?" she asked as she delicately rubbed her fingertips over her knees, brushing past the hem of her skirt. My eyes carefully watched her hands as she tried to work her magic on me.

I cleared my throat and shot my eyes quickly back up to her and gave her a stern look, "Rosalie."

"Yes, Edward?"

I let out a sigh before continuing, "I have no problem with us drinking together, but you must be on your best behaviour."

"But, Edward, I'm always on my best behaviour." She held her hands out in defence.

_Liar._

"Rosalie." I cocked my head to the side and looked at her dead in the eyes, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Edward." She starred back as me just as stone cold, almost as if in a challenge.

I let my bloody guard down for two seconds and then she did that damn giggle that gets me every time.

_**Rx**_

There was knock on my door. I was in the middle of dictation when I heard the door crack open. I looked up to find Jessica peeking her head from the other side of the door; I waved her in as I spoke into the digital device.

She waved as she pulled herself inside and waited patiently. Not taking a seat, she stood in front of my desk simply waiting her turn.

"… and I will refill her prescription for three more times which she is advised to continue as previously directed. She will follow-up with me in 6-weeks time where we will discuss her progress and further evaluate her predicament. End."

With an audible click, I pressed the 'stop' button on my digital recorder and placed it down on my desk.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Your next patient is here and the room was ready, so I went ahead and put her in room one for you."

"Wonderful, thank you." I stood up and walked over to my coat closet, pulling my lab coat off its hook and slipped it back on. Standing in front of the sink, I washed my hands, dried them, and pulled my stethoscope out of my jacket pocket, placing it around my neck.

I walked out of my office and crossed the hall to Exam Room One. Knocking gently, I announced my arrival and proceeded to enter the room.

"Come on in," the female's voice called out. Her voice was not the usual American accent I had become accustom to since making the grand move 'across the pond,' but I was quite sure who was on the other side of the door when I heard her voice. Entering the exam room, I smiled as I discovered one of my favourite patient's had returned for her four-week follow-up.

"Good morning, Mrs. St. Angeles." I warmly greeted her as I tapped into her patient profile on my iPad app. Setting my digital device on the counter, I rubbed my hands together, warming them up and reached out to shake her hand in welcome. "How are Mum and baby today?"

"Good morning, Dr. Masen, it's so good to see you," she replied with smile, "We're doing just fine…" She trailed off, her eyes diverted to the far corner of the room with a gentle nod of her head.

I turned around, looking over my shoulder to see what she looking at. I saw a little blonde haired girl with pigtails playing quietly in the corner with her toys. My eyes immediately lit up, "And who do we have here?"

I crouched down to the little girl's level and she looked up at me with big brown eyes, like rich pools of chocolate. "Hi!" She had to have been about two or three years old.

"This is my daughter."

"Well, hello there, young lady, and what is your name?" I asked her as she played with a plastic doll and a pony. She looked up at her mother, almost as if she was asking for permission and she nodded at her.

"Ahh-knee!" She giggled as she waved her toys in the air; I looked over to Mrs. St. Angeles who softly whispered with a chuckle, "She means Annie."

"So lovely to meet you, Annie." I smiled at the little girl, crouching down to her level, "Are you excited about becoming a big sister?"

"Ahh-knee! Big sissy!"

"Yes, indeed!" I exclaimed amidst the chuckles of little Annie, her laughter completely infectious that even her mum joined in. It was about that time there was a knock on the door as Barbara Jean, one of the nurses had come to assist me with the check-up. "How old are you, Annie?"

She slightly blushed as she held up two fingers proving in fact her age and I could not help but chuckle, she was simply adorable. I turned to Mrs. St. Angeles and shook my head, "She's quite a lovely child."

"Thank you." She smiled, rubbing her stomach as she spoke. "I don't know what has come over her. She must be showing off for you, you seem to have dazzled her."

I dazed out for a second and pulled my thoughts together again, "All right then." I stood up and walked back over to the counter. Barbara Jean had set up the exam tray and we were ready to proceed. "So, do you have any questions or any issues that need discussing?"

"No issues really, just having issues sleeping. Between this one," she replied, pointing to her round stomach and then to her little girl playing quietly on the floor, "and that one over there, I'm lucky I sleep at all."

"Well, make sure Mr. St. Angeles is helping in any way he can. You should try to get as much sleep as you can for now. You won't have much option when your new little one arrives," I replied with a wink and was rewarded with a laugh from her.

I proceeded with her check-up and everything was acceptable and accurately on track. I was pleased her stats as well as the baby's were quite satisfactory, both heart rates were happily beating, and Mrs. St. Angeles had the blood pressure reading of a prized patient. She had no soreness, tenderness, swelling, or abnormalities during her abdominal or pelvic exams and her baby showed steady kicking activity. This reassured me that she would deliver with no issues whatsoever, "Just wonderful." I stood up from the rolling stool, removing my gloves, tossing them off into the bio-hazard waste bin and headed to towards the basin to wash my hands.

Barbara Jean proceeded to help Mrs. St. Angeles straighten herself while I made notes regarding the exam on my iPad's medical software app and agreed I would see her once a week until the big day.

"Please see Jessica on your way out, yes?" I asked her as I went to open the door; she nodded her head in agreement. "She will arrange your appointment for you. See you soon."

_**Rx**_

"Edward, it's good to see you, man. I'm glad you could make it." Jasper shook my hand as I walked in their front door.

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation." I tried to smile as best I could. Alice had been persistent on my coming over to visit the Whitlock Château for dinner that Tuesday night.

"So, what's got you all… wound up?"

I turned and looked at Alice with her question, her eyebrows raised as she waited impatiently on my answers.

"Alice." I looked at her dead in the eye. "I'm not wound up. What exactly are you going on about?"

"I'm not 'going on about' anything, Edward, there's something different about you. You just seem… different, I don't know."

"Exactly. You _don't_ know. I'm fine. There's not a thing different about me at all."

I looked up to see Jasper with a look of confusion spread across his face as he watched us go back and forth, as if we were in a hardcore game of ping-pong. I shook my head and laughed at the situation.

As we sat at their kitchen table eating the delicious dinner they had prepared, I decided to let the cat out of the bag. There was no way to let this go on any further.

"So, I thought I should let you both know that I have officially ended things with Rosalie."

"What?" Jasper actually looked shocked as he stopped mid-bite hearing my statement. "No kidding?"

"Yes," I nodded my head as I went on to explain my reasoning, "I decided it was time. I can only imagine how unhealthy and unfair it was for the both of us. It is time for us both to move on."

"Wow." They replied in cadence. I looked up and took in their shocked faces; I guess they figured the two of us would have gone on forever that way? I know _I_ most certainly did not hold that in our cards.

Alice shot out of her seat, "I almost forgot! I made bread!" She hopped over to the counter, grabbed the basket, and brought it back to the table.

"This is so wonderful, Alice, thank you both for having me." I thanked them both as I continued to dig in.

"Well, of course, it's nothing like our feast from Saturday but I think it's pretty good." Alice beamed, earning a kiss on the forehead from Jasper as he leaned into her closely.

They were so in love with each other, so harmonized with one another in their movements around each other it was fascinating.

"Yes, it was a lovely time. I think everyone enjoyed themselves." I agreed.

"Speaking of lovely times, you took Bella home that night?" Jasper asked before taking a bite of food.

"That's true; I followed her home to make sure she arrived safely."

"Well, that's nice of you and that was just because?"

"Well, she had a bit much to drink, so I offered to follow her."

"Aren't you just a knight in shining armour?" Alice chuckled and Jasper nudged her.

I rolled my eyes at her statement as we continued to tuck in and devour the delicious meal she had prepared for us.

_**Rx**_

"You know, Isabella, I'm sorry to cut you off but there's something I need to ask you." Somehow, I had managed to muster the courage to continue speaking but I was nervous as hell.

Her voice was shaky when she replied, "Oh. Okay." She took a deep breath, "Um, sure, what is it?"

"Can you come and open your door, please?" I asked her, trying not to chuckle.

I heard her switch the lock and the door opened, her eyes were wide and full of light. Her face had shown something of pure delight as she lurched towards me. Her arms immediately wrapping around me as she pulled me into a hug, bringing me further into her flat.

"Edward," she murmured my name into my chest, it sounded like honey; I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello, Isabella," I hummed, as I rested my chin against the top of her head; her arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me in close to her body.

She started to pull away and I immediately began to feel a loss and watched her. She leaned back as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile down at her, "Hello, there."

**X O X O X O**

**A/N: ** Well, I hope that was worth the wait! What do you think? Drop me a line and let me know! And sheesh, what's up with that girl Bella, huh? Oh and who wants to hear _more_ from Edward? Oh, and for the record, as far as I know a Greene's Floral company doesn't actually exist but if it does, I hope they enjoy the business I just gave them! LOL What did you think of the new character Mrs. St. Angeles? Some of you might have already guessed that she is loosely based on my beta (who at the time of writing this chapter was due any day then). Thanks to her for allowing me to put her & her daughter "Annie"* (* Yes, I changed her name for personal reasons, cause that's just… _weird_… otherwise! LOL) in the story! Since the completion of this chapter, she and her family have welcomed an adorable baby boy! So, on that note, who's voting for a return appearance from Mrs. St. Angeles? LOL Hmm… something tells me, **StAngelS** wouldn't have any problem with it! LOL All that being said, I still want to hear from _you_, too! Thanks as always for reading and especially for reviewing! Feel free to check out my profile for my blog/Twitter/Facebook info— there are always updates from me there regarding my writing status. Thanks for waiting patiently and reading! And of course, hang in there because the lemons are coming! The lemons are coming! LOL So are the British… LOL

Also, another reason this post took too darn long for your liking, I have contributed to _three_ (3) charities that are benefiting some great causes (**Note from StAngelS:** _And I had to go and pop out a baby, putting a delay on this chapter. Sorry, everyone! :P) (LOL!):_

**Foxy Fics** - http:/foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com

_**Suited-Up & Leather Bound**_ (OS)

Edward Cullen is cocky bastard. He believes because of his family's wealth, his devilish good looks, and his ridiculous book smarts it makes him God's gift to women. Between his repetitive schedule, his 3-piece suits, and over-confident attitude, Bella Swan seeks the chance with great delight to put him in his place and enjoys every minute of it. Oh my… E & B - M-Rating – Drama/Angst

**Fandoms Fight The Floods** - http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com

_**Semi-Charmed Life**_ (OS)

Bella Swan is a sucker for a guy dressed all in black and that guy is Edward Masen. Whether Bella knows it or not, he's going to change her outlook on life, love, and everything in between as she goes from a young girl to a grown woman. – E & B – Eventually M-Rating when/if continued – Drama/Romance

**The Fandom Gives Back** (_Spotlight on Autism_) - http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com

_**Interviews & Evaluations**_ (Future-take) "In Print"

I wrote a small snippet on where _this_ story is headed— Are Bella and Alice still close friends? How are things going between her and Edward? Moreover, what about Bella's career? Will it finally take off? All this and more in the new future-take!

Please do whatever you can to help donate and get a hold of these awesome works by various authors, which include my two (2) new one-shots and the future-take for _Interviews & Evaluations_!


End file.
